Coração Domado
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Durante sua missão, Kakarotto conhece Chi-Chi, tendo a sua natureza domada por ela, mas, tem que retornar a missão. Anos se passam e ela nunca saí de sua mente. Reencontra-a, mas maltratada, conseguirá curar suas feridas? Poderá o amor por ele, surgir nela? E quanto à Kakarotto? Será que ele conseguirá superar o evento horrível que aconteceu em sua vida? Um poderá curar o outro?
1. Sinopse

Durante sua missão, quando jovem, conhece Chi-Chi, uma criança chikyuu-jin, a qual tem sua natureza domada por ela, mas, tem que retornar a missão. Anos se passam e ela nunca saí de sua mente. Reencontra-a, mas maltratada, conseguirá curar suas feridas? Poderá o amor por ele, surgir nela?

E quanto à Kakarotto? Será que ele conseguirá superar o evento horrivél que aconteceu em sua vida?

Um poderá curar o outro?

Eis a história.

OooOooOooOooO

É com o casal KakarottoXChichi.

Nessa fanfic Kakarotto começara com a forma saiyajin das outras, seus irmãos morreram e seu pai também.

Ele é terceira classe mas seu poder se igualará ao de elite e nisto sua classe será elevada, até que terá a forma super saiya-jin 4. Sim a classificação das classes saiyajins será como as outras.

Bejiita foi destruído, poucos saiyajins restaram, resultado, tiveram que vim para a Terra. Há humanos escravos e os libertos. Alguns aliens passam a morar lá também.

Conseguiram os humanos libertos, graças aos cientistas, principalmente a família Briefs, gênios, em troca de trabalharem para a tecnologia dos saiyajins, os humanos deveriam ser poupados e só seriam escravizados sobre essas três circunstâncias: de divída ou por tentarem um levanta contra os saiya-jins ou em caçadas destes á noite, após o toque de recolher ou por tentarem sair do planeta sem autorização do rei saiyajin. Senão fosse essas três situações os terráqueos seriam deixados em paz, só os saiyajins podiam fazer escravos e vende-los.

Kakarotto foi enviado para cá, para destruir a vida, mas, conhece Chichi e passa a ter sentimentos por ela, que não morrem com o tempo.

Ele começara como saiyajin normal, mas, assumira as transformações até supersaiyajin 4( a forma saiyajin que mais amo, fica tão, feral ). Nao gosto da fase GT pois ele morre, mas amo essa forma.

OooOooOooOooO

Supersaiyajin classe 4 ou Real - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Kakarotto descobriu primeiro as formas super saiya-jin mais poderoso. Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconsciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma, conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram oozarus, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

Real – os da família real, em tese, tem que ter um poder maior que o da elite, Vegeta é o único que tem tal poder.

Supersaiyajin classe 3 - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4.. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mantê-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para essa transformação. Porém, mais ninguém sem ser Kakarotto e Vegeta que conseguiram essa transformação, sendo o pioneiro Kakarotto.

Supersaiyajin classe 2 - Há apenas 3 em toda a Nova Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma.

Supersaiyajin classe 1 - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 10. É a mais econômica de todas, exceto pelo supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Nappa.

Classes Saiyajins - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4. Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

Elite– acima das classes. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

Primeira classe– os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe– consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe– essa sim representa a massa de saiya-jins, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral. À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscrito– aqueles que cometem crimes , são banidos e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.


	2. Oozaru e ningen

A chegada de uma nave circular traz á Terra destruição e morte . . .

Durante a guerra dos chikyuu-jins contra o oozaru, o saiyajin conhece uma jovem terráquea . . . o selvagem, com ela, torna-se dócil, mas, será que sua verdadeira natureza poderá ser reprimida pela menina? O que o destino reserva ao planeta azul.

OooOooOooOooO

Supersaiyajin classe 4 ou Real - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros. Kakarotto descobriu primeiro as formas super saiya-jin mais poderoso. Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco e outra vantagem, pode dormir ou ficar inconsciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma, conseguindo manter sua consciência e assumiram a transformação para supersaiyajin 4, são nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram oozarus, em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

Real – os da família real, em tese, tem que ter um poder maior que o da elite, Vegeta é o único que tem tal poder.

Supersaiyajin classe 3 - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4.. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mantê-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal, para poderem guardar poder para essa transformação. Porém, mais ninguém sem ser Kakarotto e Vegeta que conseguiram essa transformação, sendo o pioneiro Kakarotto.

Supersaiyajin classe 2 - Há apenas 3 em toda a Nova Bejiita, com esse poder, estão abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma.

Supersaiyajin classe 1 - Possuí mais indivíduos pertencentes á essa classe do que as demais juntas, num total de 10. É a mais econômica de todas, exceto pelo supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki. O saiyajin conhecido que pertence a essa classe é Nappa.

Classes Saiyajins - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4. Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

Eis as classificações:

Elite– acima das classes. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

Primeira classe– os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe– consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe– essa sim representa a massa de saiya-jins, é ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo, de uma maneira geral. À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscrito– aqueles que cometem crimes , são banidos e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

OooOooOooOooO

paz na Terra é quebrada pelo advento de um estranho cometa. Até se confudiram, a população, pelo menos, como uma inofensiva estrela cadente e fizeram pedidos. Mas, mal sabiam que naquela nave vinha uma raça alien, amante das brigas e cujo ser seria uma arma de destruição em massa.

As chamas em volta do objeto cadente se desfazem, revelando ser uma nave circular que se choca com o solo abrindo uma cratera. A porta abre e um pequeno bebê com cauda castanha felpuda engatinha, aquele era o prelúdio do triste destino da Terra.

O céu estrelado é a cortina do massacre noturno que será realizado e batizado de : O macaco-monstro. Uma besta descontrolavél e cujas armas terráqueas nada podem fazer nem mesmo os melhores lutadores da Terra, que sucumbem ao poder descomunal do "besta".

O pequeno olha para a lua artificial criada pela nave e começa a se transformar em um imenso macaco feroz. Sua cauda arrasa árvores, seus braços rompem montanhas, a rajada de sua boca explode tudo ao seu redor, seu rugido é som do próprio inferno chegando.

Seu poder é o prelúdio de uma nova era que sugirá e da qual os chikyuu-jins se curvarão, obrigados.

O imenso monstro avança para a cidade mais próxima, destruindo tudo a sua volta. Gritos são escutados, barulho de escombros poluem o ar, cheiro de entulho misturado ao sangue. Em menos de 10 minutos, uma cidade é destruida completamente. A enorme besta avança para a próxima e assim se sucede.

O ataque é transmitido pelos meios de comunicação, os reporteres transmitem a notícia em choque, falando do avanço do enorme macaco, lojas são saqueadas, pânico generalizado nas cidades. O exército é chamado e começam a ofensiva, mas, a pele do oozaru é resistente e armas chicoteiam, em um momento, em que os soldados comemoravam, o impacto delas faz o oozaru cair, mas, este se levanta, agora irado.

Arremessa escombros sobre os aviões que caem do céu, sua cauda chicoteia os tanques, bate os pés provocando terremotos desequilibrando soldados que são pisoteados pelo imensos pés ou esmagados pela imensa mão do macaco, alguns, servem até de alimento. Um urro feroz ecoa pela noite enquanto a máquina de destruição avança. em horas, toda a parte leste é destruída.

Longe dali a nave flutua no céu e acima das nuvens, continuando emitindo a lua artificial.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

O imenso macaco passa dias naquela forma, minando as defesas dos terráqueos, dizimando grande número deles. Cai no mar e nada, com seus imenso braços até a próxima cidade. Assim a destruição se seguiu por dias, semanas, meses, até que após 3 anos, a energia na nave acabou. Ela teria que recarregar.

Ela desceu ao chão e usou a reserva para chamar o saiyajin o mais próximo dela, escaneando o local, verificando senão tinha vida inteligente próxima dali. O imenso macaco segue a nave e quando a lua cessa, ele volta a ser um bebê que engatinha até ela, vozes da máquina são escutadas, de um aparelho no idioma saiyajin, como se ensinasse ao pequeno. Este, enrola a cauda em volta de seu corpo e ressona tranqüilo.

No raiar do dia, o pequeno bebê acorda.

Vê um lagarto próximo dali e aproximando lentamente, o come, mesmo pequeno, já tinha um pré-instinto caçador. Sozinho, tenta fica de pé, pois a nave projeta um holograma de um homem com cauda na cintura em pé, o pai dele, enquanto falava na linguagem saiyajin ao pequeno, fixando as ordens de destruição e dados relativos aos saiyajins.

Após horas, consegue ficar de pé, usando sua cauda como apoio. Caça mais um pouco e come, depois, dorme novamente próximo à nave.

Passa a viver na montanha selvagemente, se alimentando sozinho e sobrevivendo, ocasionamente matando humanos que se aproximavam demais e das quais eram definidos pelas autoridades como acidentes montanheses ou ataque de feras.

Após meses, a nave projeta a lua no céu e ele torna a se transformar. Esse ritmo se segue por anos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quando Kakarotto tem 12 anos e estava na forma oozaru, um grupo de guerreiros consegue abate-lo, juntamente com as armas remanescentes. Na fumaça que se levanta, ele cai em um penhasco profundo.

Infelizmente, a nave havia perdido energia e precisa recarregar, desce, chamando o jovem, que desfaz a transformação enquanto caía, tendo abaixo deste penhasco ingreme, um rio, inconciente e seriamente ferido com sua cauda fora decepada acidentalmente por um ataque, é arrastado pela correnteza.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ele acorda em uma cabana rústica no meio das montanhas, com curativos em seu corpo, uma cama macia, tenta se mexer, mas não consegue. Com seu olfato sente o cheiro de humano e rosna.

Uma criança aparece carregando uma bacia feita de bambu e pano, era bem pequena. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, um corpo roliço, com gordura infantil. Já, o jovem saiyajin era um pouco musculoso.

Ela nota que o acordou e cumprimenta:

– Ohayou.

Mas recebe um rosnado de volta, os dentes pronunciados. Ele nunca esteve tão debilitado perto daquelas criaturas e tendo sua cauda cortada. Tenta afasta-la, como proteção. Mas a jovem, depois do susto inicial, não se intimida e se aproxima.

– Estou tratando de suas feridas, tenha calma . . . - ela ergue um pano para passar na testa dele.

– Kioru manhu napke marankiol ! - grita e a empurra.

Com a sua força a arremessa contra a parede. Ela se levanta e sacudindo a poeira, fala:

– Já que é por mal . . . - nisso pega uma corda e mais rápido do que ele consegue processar, amarra os punhos dele na cama.

Mas ele quebra a madeira da cama. Irritada, faz de novo e o prende em barras de ferro nos cantos da janela, feliz ao ver que ele não conseguia se soltar.

– Ótimo, agora tratarei de suas feridas . . . - se aproxima dele e fala - se me morder, ponho mordaça, escolha!

– Hyokiyu makappe napke!- ele grita.

– Repetiu napke . . . o que é napke?

Irritado por estar preso, completamente rendido e indefeso, xinga-a e a ofende em seu idioma, saiyajin, mas, percebe que esta não entendia nada, nem ele entendia direito o idioma dela.

Enquanto sentia ser tratado suas feridas e passado um pano úmido na testa, se lembra de antes de atacar um grupo de humanos, eles girtavam um com outro e pareciam ofensas, se concentra e lembra das palavras:

– Vou fode-lo seu desgraçado!- ele grita.

Ela fica aterrorizada e bate nele com um bastão cinza que trazia nas costas, gritando:

– Seu sujo! - rosna também e fecha os punhos.

Ele para, sentiu um pouco de dor e nota que ela rosnou. Ele rosna também.

Vendo seu rosnado, ela rosna e ele retribui. Aos poucos percebe que ele retribui novamente.

"Vamos, pare Chichi, parece que você é mais madura que esse selvagem, relaxe, esses rosnados para ele soam como discussão", ela inspira e expira, acalmando-se. Para testar se ele sabe o que significa, pergunta:

– Sabe o significado do que disse?

– Vai tomar no . . . - mas sua boca é tampada por um travesseiro.

Ela olha iritada e tira o travesseiro e ele fala novamente no idioma desconhecido á ela, que desconfiava ser xingos:

– Napke makappe kurik beeyuta!- grita novamente.

Ela inspira e expira, falando, pondo a mão na testa, cansada, "lidar com selvagem é tão complicado e cansativo":

– Como imaginava, não fala nossa língua . . . creio que nem sabe o que realmente aquelas palavras significam e pensando bem, falou no masculino.

Ela percebeu que quando rosnou antes, ele rosnou de volta e assim foi, o jovem respondia com rosnados se ela fizesse o mesmo.

A palavra napke sempre aparecia e queria saber seu significado. Ele parecia ter sido criado pela selva, de tão selvagem e agressivo, mas, conquistaria sua confiança, decide não ser rude, afinal, vai saber o que aquele garoto passou na vida, seria gentil e nota que não se apresentou:

– Sou Chichi . . . ex-princesa da montanha Fly Pan . . . e você?- fala seu nome apontando para ela - qual seu nome?- e agora aponta para ele.

Nota que ele já não estava agressivo, diria mais que estava curioso. Ela repete três vezes e então ele fala:

– Nome.

– Isso, eu, Chichi, você?- aponta para ela e depois para ele.

– Kakarotto.

– Kakarotto? Nome interessante.

Nisso a barriga dele ronca e ela fala:

– Vou trazer comida, já volto.

Após um tempo, ela retorna trazendo um peixe assado. Nota que lambe os lábios ao ver o alimento. Sorrindo, tem uma ideia, ensinaria á ele seu idioma. Apontando para a comida, fala, lentamente:

– Comida.

Ele escuta e repete, curioso e faminto.

– Comida .. . makke

– Ótimo, então, makke é comida? - estava adorando aprender o idioma esquisito dele e estava ensinando o dela.

A chikyuu-jin se dirige aos punhos dele e antes de soltar, fala, lentamente.

– Apronte e te prendo de novo.

Solta os punhos e ele acaricia-os, espantado de estar solto. Vendo a comida e o cheiro dessa, decide se comportar por enquanto.

Enquanto o alimentava, espantada de ver ele repetir nada mais do que 8 vezes, pensa. " Esquisito, ele é selvagem, agressivo . . . deve ter sido criado na selva . . . mas quem o machucou? Até pensei que tinha morrido, mas se recuperou bem . . . deve ter sido aquele monstro que o machucou, se foi assim, teve sorte . . . meu pai não teve . . . ", uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos.

Ele olha confuso e colhe a lágrima com seu dedo, cheirando a gota e lambendo, mostrando desagrado com o gosto, sacudindo a lingua.

Ela ri e notando o riso, ri também, decidindo imita-la. Percebera que por enquanto dependia dela para comer e enquanto fosse o mais dócil possivél, tendo em conta sua natureza saiyajin, podia se recuperar e sua cauda cresceria de novo, podendo retornar a sua missão.

– Aquilo era lágrima . . . lágrima - ela colhe outra lágrima e mostra na ponta do dedo.

– Lá . . . lagri . . . lágrima . . . makit- fala mostrando o dedo.

– Makit é lágrima então, interessante.

" Onde ele aprendeu esse idioma?", ela se perguntava. Ele era esquitio, os cabelos desafiavam a gravidade e o ferimento acima de seus glúteos, centralizado nas costas como se algo tivesse sido cortado.

Com o passar dos dias ele melhora, nota, que ela treinava, indicando ser uma guerreira.

Vendo-o entediado, ensinou jogos á ele, com um tabuleiro. Meses se passam, e o saiya-jin já completamente estabelecido. Mas, estava curioso com aquela fêmea humana, já havia dominado o que chamava de idoma básico, assim como ela, o dele, embora este se confundisse ainda com algumas palavras.

A jovem decide ensinar á ele sobre o Ki, a senti-lo e controla-lo, a meditar. O saiyajin passou a acompanha-la nos treinos. Havia ensinado-o artes marciais, como ela chamava as técnicas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após 2 meses.

A menina havia ensinado a ele sobre o ki e lançar ataque. Um dia aprendeu um golpe:

– Já sabe sentir Ki, isso é um golpe de meu pai .

– kame . . . - ela coloca as mãos em forma de concha para trás, dobrando levemente uma perna e esticando a outra um pouco abaixada - hame . . . - percebe assustado o aumento de energia . . . ha!

Nisso, a rocha é desintegrada. Orgulhosa, a chikyuu-jin fala:

– O que achou?

Ele olha para as mãos e prepara para repetir o golpe.

– kame . . . - a energia concentra-se na palma da sua mão - . . . hame . . .

– O que?! - ela não acredita no que vê.

– Ha! - lança uma rajada maior que a dela, desintegrando uma pequena montanha á frente.

Ela está em choque e olha para este, que está feliz por ter conseguido copiar o golpe.

– O que você é?

– Um humano criado na selva - ele fala, escondendo ser um saiyajin, sabia que quando a cauda crescesse a abandonaria, além de que sabia que a nave estava recarregando ainda.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Um mês depois, estavam no lago, ela pegando peixe e notando que ele pegara um maior ainda.

– Não vale Kakarotto -fala aborrecida vendo o peixe.

– Muytki mkoo Kakat napooto - fala sorrindente.

Continuava agressivo, mas perto dela, ficava mais docil, além do fato, de um pouco mais velho, conseguia controlar os instintos saiyajins, inclusive a agressividade natural.

– O que é?

– Azar o seu quem manda ser lenta - fala simplesmente.

– O que?! - nisso o persegue sorrindo quando este finge fugir.

Correm pelas árvores por mais de 20 minutos, quando, para assustado.

A nave dele estava lá e nota pelo indicador de energia, que aquela noite ela estaria de volta. Engole em seco, ela não podia ver aquilo. Decide desviar e correndo de volta para a pequena cabana. Já sabia onde estava a nave e teria que se afastar da chikyuu-jin para não mata-la na forma oozaru, por algum motivo, não conseguia matar aquela humana.

Ela nota o jovem correndo de volta à casa e pensava que ele queria despista-la.

– Eu o vi . . . não adianta tentar me despitar. - torna a correr atrás dele.

Ele sorri, aliviado, não vira a nave. A humana era divertida, mas confessava que preferia ser o caçador do que a presa, mas a meta era afasta-la da nave.

Antes que pousasse no chão, ela o agarra, derrubando-o.

– Peguei você- nisto ri levemente

– Hunf! Me distraí . . . nakto metopk katto.

– O que? - ela o solta, curiosa.

– Foi pura sorte.

– Ora . . . mal perdedor! - cruza os braços aborrecida.

– Kittok makupko beekto ?

– Lutar, agora?

Olha surpresa, já havia conhecimento da lingua dele, embora se atrapalhasse, mas, aquela frase, decorara, por algum motivo o selvagem adorava lutar.

Não que não gostasse, mas, digamos, era esquisito ele desejar tanto.

Ela aceita, nisso, salta londe dele, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

– Venha . . . - Kakarotto fala presunçoso.

– Vai apanhar - ela sorri e lutam.

Ele havia pedido a batalha e tomava cuidado com sua força, pois, da última vez ela saíra com muitos hematomas e não queria vê-la de novo daquele jeito.

Chichi começa dando golpes com os pés de maneira consecutiva alterada com socos e Kakarotto bloqueia todos e se esquiva ao mesmo tempo. Por algum tempo, o saiya-jin fica na defensiva, apenas bloqueando os golpes, então, ele lança um chute contra ela, que salta e depois tenta chuta-lo lateralmente com a perna direita, mas este boqueia com o braço, tentando dar um soco, mas esta bloqueia e tenta chuta-lo.

O jovem se abaixa e tenta acerta-la com o pé e a jovem retribui tentando chuta-lo e soca-lo, mas o saiya-jin esquiva, tenta mais uma vez soca-lo, mas ele dobra o braço em torno do punho, retendo-a momentaneamente, mas a chikyuu-jin curva seu corpo e lança um ataque com o pé lateralmente, este se esquiva e é obrigado a solta-la.

Tenta mais um golpe com o pé, mas este bloqueia com o antebraço. Salta e tenta golpea-la com o pé, rodando o corpo, mas ela esquiva, depois, tenta golpea-la novamente, mas é bloqueado com seu braço e esta decide partir para o contra-ataque lançando vários golpes consecutivos com o pé e ele bloqueia todos com o braço e palmas das mãos e se esquivando.

Em seguida, a situação se inverte. O jovem ataca como ela atacou e esta tem que bloquear e se esquivar. Ela tenta dar um soco, mas ele bloqueia e se esquiva. Agora, este tenta contra- atacar com punho e a terráquea fica na defensiva e nisso, recomeçam a trocar socos e chutes numa feroz batalha corpo-a-corpo.

Mas apesar de tudo, ambos estavam sorrindo, se divertindo.

Tenta golpear e se esquiva, recomeçando a contra-ataque e bloqueio de ambos, até que com um ataque, ambos saltam para trás, se afastando do oponente, por apenas alguns segundo, depois, partem para o ataque ao mesmo tempo com o punho, concentrado seus kis e golpeiam um ao outro, sendo, ambos arremessados para trás.

Kakarotto se surpeendia com a força da chikyuu-jin, apesar de seu corpo ser pequeno.

Por alguns segundos fica preocupado que tenha golpeado fortemente, mas, para alívio deste, vê ela se refazer e retornam no combate corpo - a-corpo, com seqüencias de chutes e socos, alternados e consecutivos um contra o outro, alternando constantemente quem ficava na defensiva e no ataque, em uma batalha de vontades, nenhum dos dois querendo ceder, até que em um ataque com o pé lateral, ele a bloqueia atirando-a para a frente, afastando-a dele e nisto parte para o contra- ataque, correndo e dando um golpe com a mão esticada e lateralmente no pescoço dela, um pouco abaixo do queixo.

Quando Chichi salta rodopiando sobre si mesma se afastando, perde-o de vista. Ele avança para ela que usa o zanzo-ken, fazendo este atacar uma sombra, reaparecendo atrás dele, que esquiva e recomeçam os ataques, só que agora ela estava sendo empurrada para trás com os ataques consecutivos, embora conseguisse bloquea-los, retendo com os braços ou abaixnado-se, porém, não conseguia encontrar uma brecha para contra-ataque, por enquanto só restava ficar na defensiva.

Saltam e recomeçam a luta no ar, golpeando e bloqueando por pouco tempo, até que retornam ao solo e ficam olhando um para o outro, sorrindo, estudando que ataque realizar.

Sorrindo, a jovem toma a inciativa, distraindo-o com um movimento e o soca enviando - o para trás e depois o chuta, quando ele está sem ação, fazendo-o chocar-se contra uma rocha, aproveitando que este se recuperava, parte para ataca-lo, mas Kakarotto salta para o alto e ela acompanha.

Váriso metros acima, eles recomeçam o ataque e em um descuido dele, ela o golpeia rodando sobre si mesma com o pé, atirando-o para baixo e pensando " mesmo ele não vai conseguir se recuperar a tempo de se chocar", pensa, feliz.

Mas para surpresa dela e deagrado, ele roda sobre si mesmo e cai com as duas pernas, se refazendo e olhando a terráquea descer, agora, indefesa e fala:

– Vou vencer Chichi, se prepare!

E nisso salta para ela com o pé.

" Não vou permitir" e olhando para os lados vê um cipó e pega nele, rodando sobre si, para cima, se esquivando do golpe dele.

Como esperado por ela o cipó se rompe, mas com isso conseguiu esquivar de seu golpe, porém, antes dela respirar aliviada, ele surge, chutando-a contra uma árvore, avançando para a jovem que havia acabado de pousar no solo.

Ela se esquiva e nisso, ambos se afastam, olhando um para o outro de frente. Ele estava excitado com a batalha, estava se divertindo e muito e sabia ser por causa de seu sangue saiyajin, fala:

– Estou muito entusiasmado, amo lutar, é uma excelente oponente.

Era a mais pura verdade, ela lutava muito bem e havia lhe ensinado artes marciais durante as batalhas que travavam e treinamento com ela, que esta mesmo fazia , inclusive os vários tipos, como meditação para unir o espiríto e corpo, como ela explicara um dia e de fato, parecia ter ficado mais forte ainda.

Eles continuam lutando e ele nota que ela começa a ficar cansada e nisto, ele começa a vencer a luta. Ele concentra seu ki nas palmas das mãos mirando nela e fala, controlaria o poder desse:

– Kame . . . hame . . .

– Kame . . . hame . . .

Ela faz o mesmo, lançaria quase todo o seu ki, contava com isso para vencer,a final, usava essa técnica mais tempo do que ele, que aprendera naquele dia, pelo menos o que pensava.

– Ha!

– Ha!

Ambas as energias saem das palmas e se chocam, gerando uma onda que os empurra para trás, mas a jovem se refaz e mesmo cansada avança sobre ele, que tenta esquivar, mas, ela unindo as palmas das mãos na frente dela, fecha os olhos e fala:

– Tayoken!

Uma forte luz cega o saiyajin e ela parte para o ataque, mas aprendera a sentir o Ki, e apesar de conseguir a pouco tempo, para desconhecimento dela, já dominava e conseguindo senti-la, para surpresa dela, se esquiva e a golpeia com o pé no estôamgo, fazendo-na voar longe contra uma rocha, se chocando. Coloca a mão na cabeça, sentindo uma leve dor.

Ele salta até ela preocupado e pergunta:

– Está tudo bem? - temia com o entusiasmo ter colocado muito poder no golpe.

– Tudo bem . . . - nisso ela suspira- estou cansada venceu de novo.

– Mas foi graças a você me ensinar artes marciais e treinamento, inclusive meditação e sentir o ki, obrigado - ele agradece.

– De nada, você é forte, Kakarotto, cada vez me supreende mais, até a sentir o ki, não sabia que já tinha tanto dominío.

– È uma boa professora e parceira de treino.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Se banhavam naquele momento em uma terma próxima dali. Chichi nua e este também, para aliviar os músuculos doloridos. O saiyajin estava apoiado em uma pedra, com as costas e ela ergueu-se para sentar próxima dele.

Afinal ela era criança, tinha só 6 anos, não via por que não. Olhava para o saiya-jin, pensativa. Já ele, tinha 12 anos e nunca teve contato com fêmeas, mas, não negava que sentia-se um pouco estranho com a visão do corpo nú , embora não compreendesse o sentimento.

– Sabe o que aconteceu com sua família ?- ela pergunta docemente.

– Não sei, desde que me lembro vivo na selva - o que não era mentira, sabia de Beejita e tudo mais, mas por que a nave falou, nunca havia visto seus pais ou planeta natal.

– Meu pai morreu lutando contra o Macaco-monstro e meu reino foi arrasado por ele, há um ano - ela fala, suspirando tristemente.

– Macaco-monstro? - pergunta.

– Não sabe? Ah! È! Viveu na selva . . . é o monstro em forma de macaco imenso que destroí tudo . . . vi ele longe, aqui da montanha, tenho esperança que nos consigamos derrota-lo, sumiu depois daquele ataque, mas, também, costuma sumir por um tempo antes de surgir do nada.

Então, compreende, era ele. Havia matado o pai dela, não que sentisse raiva por isso, mas, estranhamente sentia-se triste.

Via a tristeza nos olhos dela, justo a jovem que era tão brincalhona, divertida, claro, um pouco esquentada, mas, ainda assim uma boa compania.

Tomando conhecimento disso, era mais um motivo para que saísse de perto dela, quando recuperasse a cauda, além de que poderia mata-la naquela forma, mas, tinha medo que se sumisse, fosse atrás dele e acabasse se deparando com sua forma oozaru. Temeu ao pensar nisso.

Por mais que gostasse dela, tinha uma missão a cumprir, embora soubesse que causaria dor á jovem e sabia que ela o odiaria se conhecesse a verdade sobre ele.

– Kakarotto?- pergunta docemente.

O jovem saiya-jin salta vendo-a ao lado dele e suspira, não podia saber que ele era o monstro.

– Nada, pensando na família que não tive - mente.

– Pois saiba, que eu sou sua família agora - sorri.

– Obrigado . . . nanpkto - e retribui o sorriso.

Vê ela se afastar e sente-se triste por ter que deixa-la em breve.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

À noite, estavam comendo uma refeição, no caso de Kakarotto, para mais de 50 pessoas. Agora já não se supreendia, mas, antes tomara um susto com a quantidade de comida e perguntava onde cabia tudo aquilo.

Ao pensar na comida, se lembra dele dizendo napke, pois nunca mais falou isso e pergunta:

– Se lembra que me chamava de napke? - nota que o jovem se engasga com a comida.

– Lembro - termina a refeição.

– O que é?

Hesita e depois, fala baixo, num murmúrio arrependido de tê-la chamado assim:

– Inferior . . .

– Nani?! - nisso fica irritada e fala - vou mostrar a inferior . . .

Vendo ela sorri malignamente, ele sorri também.

Chichi pula em cima dele e começam uma luta corpo a corpo. Esta acaba prensada embaixo dele que sorri triunfante.

– Eu venci!

– Nakto metopk katto ( foi pura sorte).

E nota ele olhando-a surpreso, ela falara completamente em seu idioma.

– Gostou? - vendo-o surpreso, ela o empurra conseguindo sair de baixo dele ao tentar prende-lo, ele salta e faz não com o dedo.

– Convencido! - nisso, pega os pratos rústicos feitos de pedra e folhas e leva embora.

Kakarotto começa a abanar o rabo e engole em seco "Shippou (cauda)?". Olha sua cauda que crescera novamente, estava amargurado, irritado. Vê a chikyuu-jin longe e fala tristemente:

– Adeus Chichi.

Nisso pega um pequeno dente de fera, preso em um colar, que ele fez e coloca na mesa, queria ter algo melhor para da-la e escreve na madeira: ' Viva . . . um dia voltarei e retribuirei o favor, prometo . . . '

Saiu pela janela, pulando entre as árvores, evitando olhar o globo luminoso no céu, ainda não era seguro se transformar. Sua audição apurada escuta esta chama-lo, mas, continua correndo, porém, um cheiro no ar faz este se engasgar, era cheiro de sangue e da jovem.

Retorna e vê esta sendo perseguida por feras, está ferida, seu bastão na mão manchado de sangue, deve ter derrotado alguns, mas não todos.

Vendo a cena fica irado grita desesperado:

– Chichi!

Aparece na frente dela, escondeu a cauda na roupa e atraí a atenção deles, que passam a persegui-lo, horrorizada, vê que ele cai no precipício junto com as feras e escuta o baque de corpos.

– Kakarotto! - chora ajoelhada, abraçando o dente e o colar - Kakarotto!

O chama pela noite fria não obtendo quaisquer respostas.

No precipício havia um rio escondido e um tanto fundo, este caíra e estava sendo arrastado pela correnteza, longe da chikyuu-jin e pensando na tristeza dela em pensar que morrera, mas, era melhor assim, além de que livrou a montanha de várias feras, a jovem devia ficar agora um pouco mais segura.

Já longe sai da água e suspira.

Vai até a nave que estava no solo, projetando a luz, pois percebera que ele não se transformou ainda e depositando as roupas que vestia, um haori e hakama, laranja e uma faixa azul, dado por Chichi no banco, fica nú. Conferindo que estava mesmo bem longe dela, resignado,se afasta da nave e vira o rosto para cima, preparando-se para a transformação;

Começa a se transformar e retorna a atacar, mas, mesmo em fera, o rosto da jovem chikyu-jin não saía de sua mente, estava determinado a quando acabar sua missão, reencontra-la. As lembranças que passou junto dela, as diversões, estavam marcadas na sua mente a ferro e fogo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

4 anos se passam. Kakarotto estava em uma montanha.

Havia feito uma roupa com pele de animais, pois Chichi lhe mostrara como fazer um , ainda pensava na jovem e sabia estar bem longe dela. Na sua frente, a cidade em ruínas, corpos e mais corpos, mas, não se arrependia nem nada, eram napke, menos, a chikyuu-jin que habitava seu coração e mente.

– 4 anos se passaram, será que ela mudou algo?- pergunta a si mesmo, terminando de comer um lagarto enquanto estava sentado em um escombro.

Nisso, sente vários Kis se aproximando e fortes. Se esconde.

Nota serem naves iguais a sua, redondas, que pousam na Terra, abrindo várias crateras e duas imensas, gigantescas, ovais.

Quando os ocupantes das naves circulares saem e depois vários das naves imensas, nota serem saiyajins, via a armadura caracteristíca e a cauda. Decide então sair de trás dos escombros.

Havia destruído quase todos os humanos sua missão estava quase no fim.

– Vejo que ainda resta alguns humanos . . . - um grandão comenta, aborrecido, apertando o scouter e lendo as leituras.

– È um terceira classe, quer o que?- um saiyajin de cabelos compridos olha.

– Ainda bem que restou alguns humanos . . . podemos faze-lo escravos, precisamos de moradias.

– È verdade.

O jovem saiyajin se aproxima anulando seu ki e sentindo-se feliz em rever sua raça. Então, se mostra, supreendendo-os, pois não foi detectado pelos scouters.

– Sou Kakarotto.

Um dos saiyajins falam:

– Vejo que é parecido com Bardock.

– Meu pai? Como ele está?- pergunta entusiasmado.

– Morto . . . assim como sua mãe e irmãos .- uma saiyajin fala se aproximando curiosa, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor.

Sabia que poucos saiyajins tinham diferença na cor dos cabelos, variava só de negro para castanho escuro, essa cor era muito rara entre eles.

Ele fica triste, sonhava reencontrar a família após a missão.

– Meu nome é Konato ( potato - batata) o seu é Kakarotto?-

Ele concente com a cabeça.

– Meu princípe - ela fala ao saiyajin de cabelos espetados - ele não conhece nossos costumes, posso ser a Kaisk ( raíz) dele, por favor?

– Você é primeira classe . . . por que um terceira classe?

Ela chicoteia a cauda.

– Gostei da face dele, é bonitinho, posso, Vegeta oujisama?

– Que seja.

" Fêmeas", suspira ao pensar nisso, pois, apesar de guerreiras, achavam muita coisa fofa.

– Kaisk?- ele olha confuso e ela adorava essa face dele, sim, era bonito, o jovem possuía uma beleza selvagem.

– A nave só vem equipado com o básico . . . kaisk, quer dizer tutora . . . após um saiyajin retornar de uma missão enviado quando bebê, não conhece completamente e satisfatoriamente nossos costumes, o Kaisk o ensina, costuma ser alguém da família dele, mas, com estes mortos, não há ninguém. . . só um escolhido pela realeza, gostei de você, principalmente nessas roupas . . . - ela deposita a mão no queixo dele, erguendo a face.

– Gosto delas.- fala sem graça.

– Hum . . . vai usar o uniforme saiyajin, só acima da primeira classe podem esoclher outra roupa se quiserem.

– Tá. - olha desanimado - quando voltaremos para Bejiita?

Todos os demais saiya-jins se entreolham e ela fala, amargurada:

– Bejiita foi destruído por um imenso asteroide, seu pais e irmãos estavam lá.

Ele fica triste e o princípe, fala:

– Chega de sentimentalismos . . . nos mudaremos para cá, mas desejava que a gravidade fosse maior desse planeta, droga.

– Entendo.- Kakarotto fala desanimado, enrolava a cauda na cintura, pois via o holograma na nave.

– Vocês - ordena há 20 saiyajins.- temos gaiolas, capture os humanos que verem, façam-nos escravos, menos filhotes pequenos, não serviriam.

– Sim.

– Princípe?- Kakarotto pergunta.

– O que é terceira classe?

– Posso ter um humano como escravo?

– Claro.

– Tem uma humana que mora em uma cabana isolada nas montanhas, eu a queria, ela deve ter uns 9 anos, tem cabelos negros e olhos escuros . . . é lutadora.

– Já sabem, encontrem uma humana assim e a tragam.- olha para ele - lutadora?

– Sim

– Se a acharem vão trazer para você.

– Obrigado - e nisso se curva levemente.

– Raisk, melhor leva-lo para dentro, dê-lhe roupas de saiyajins.

– Sim, príncipe, venha, Kakarotto.

Ele a segue.

– Vocês cinco percorram o planeta, procurem cientistas, sempre é essencial termos eles.

– Hai.

Nisso voam.

– Vocês dez, percorram o planeta e façam um relatório, quero saber mais profundamente como a Terra é, ou melhor, a rebatizaremos de Beejita 2, os demais venham comigo, preciso de um palácio.

Assim, os humanos remanscentes, a metade deles é feita escrava, trabalhando arduamente para construírem castelos, domos, ginásios, prédios, casas.

Pegaram os cientistas do planeta, inclusive Briefs e os obrigaram a construir para eles inventos.

Os cientistas apesar disso conseguem um acordo em troca da submissao total e comprometimento com as invenções. O princípe concorda, prometendo que não fariam mais escravos terráqueos depois das construções. Só fariam sobre essas três condições: de divída, se tentarem um levante contra eles, em caçadas destes á noite, após o toque de recolher ou por tentarem sair do planeta sem autorização do Imperador dos saiya-jins

Não tendo escolha, o Sr Briefs, que representava os cientistas, aceita o acordo e em troca, seriam escravos deles.

Sabendo da Terra, alguns aliens se mudam para lá e contribuem com mais tecnologia. Somente os saiyajins podiam pegar escravos.

Kakarotto na forma Oozaru e sua Raisk Konato

IMAGEM: .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Que acharam? Um futro bem negro a Terra né? Quer dizer, Bejiita 2.

Este é só o início, muita coisa vai acontecer e vou tentar colocar o casal Vegeta e Bulma, além de Goku e Chichi.

Bem, tendo na minha conta 4 fics de Dragon ball, creio, que duas atualizarei semanalmente, Luz da Lua e O passado de Bardock e Kakarotto. Orgulho Vs Amor e Coração Domado, a cada 15 dias, mais ou menos.

Essas duas últimas vou escrevendo pouco a pouco. Para esta, quis variar o planeta, é a ex-terra e não Bejiita e imaginava se o planeta fosse destruído, eles provavelmente se mudariam para outro e por que não, a Terra?

Também inventei como falam o idioma deles . Kakarotto fala em seu idioma com ela e quando conversam entre si, para eles, não colocarei o idioma, só na presença de um alien ou de chikyuu-jin, morando na Terra, querendo ou não absorvem o idioma terráqueo e este o usado no espaço, inclusive idioma saiyajin.

Outra coisa, devem estranhar Chichi saber Kame-hame-ha e taiyoken, além de saber meditação e sentir o ki. Como é UA, essa fanfic não tem nada a ver com o anime, portanto, posso inventar dela saber. Ela é guerreira, o pai a ensinou esses ataques e Gohan será seu avô na fanfic, com estes como mestres, por que não saber esses golpes e treinamento?

A batalha deles me inspirei na luta de Goku e Kurilin, após o saiya-jin vagar no mundo aprendendo técnicas. Claro, modifiquei, acrescentei cenas e mudei o final para adaptar a fic, inclusive seqüências de luta.

Uma coisa, terá bastante drama, mas procurarei por romance.

Espero que gostem da fanfic.

Notas:

Konato - potato - batata


	3. Imperador Vs Terceira Classe

Anos se passaram.

O Ki de Kakarotto ultrapassou o limite dos saiya-jins e agora, o Imperador Vegeta, tomando conhecimento de sua fama, deseja lutar contra ele...

OooOooOooOooO

4 anos se passaram.

Os saiya-jins dominavam a Terra, mesmo sendo em menor número.

Muitos humanos eram escravos, poucos eram livres e estes viviam no interior, pois, as grandes cidades eram habitadas pelos guerreiros e por alguns aliens, a maioria, fugitivos de seu planeta natal. A entrada destes e seu número era controlada rigorosamente pelos saiya-jins. E também contribuíam com o advento de tecnologias utilizadas por seu povo.

Kakarotto naquele momento lutava no Domo, na área reservada à Terceira Classe, embora seu poder fosse muitas vezes mais alto que os dessa classificação. Não compreendia por que cada vez que saía da Medical Machine, após estar perto da morte, seu ki se expandia assustadoramente.

Claro que a sua raça, após se recuperar de ferimentos mortais, aumentava seu poder, mas, o Ki dele se intensificava e muito, acima no nivél normal de qualquer um.

Ele termina de derrubar um saiya-jin, que vinha lutando nos últimos minutos e se dirige para fora do Domo, até sua casa. O poder dele ultrapassara os limites dos saiya-jins, acima até da Elite. Sempre que achava que havia chegado ao seu limite, se supreendia em constatar que não.

Após voar por algum tempo, chega na mansão e entra. Nisto, uma das servas surge, uma chikyuu-jin, que lhe estende uma toalha. Pegando-a, se dirige até o banheiro, cujo banho já fora preparado por outra escrava. Lava seu corpo fora da banheira e depois, entra, relaxando os músculos.

Após algum tempo, seca-se e troca de roupa, se dirigindo em seguida até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa já estava posta, com muitos pratos e este, termina rapidamente a refeição. Após isso, se levanta e se dirige até o subsolo da mansão, onde ficava as celas dos escravos e a área de treinamento e no centro desta, uma máquina de gravidade.

Segundo soubera, fora uma jovem escrava terráquea que projetara a máquina, não tendo mais do que 11 anos, confessava, que havia se supreendido ao saber disso.

Liga a máquina, ajustando-a para 300 G e começa um treinamento severo. Amava lutar e treinar, além da comida, aquilo era a sua vida.

Ocultava dos outros a habilidade de sentir o Ki e camufla-lo. Não sabia por que não contara para ninguém sobre essas habilidades relativas de Ki. Quando pensava porque, sua mente ia para a jovem humana. Era como se fosse um segredo somente deles, assim como ninguém soubera dela.

Mesmo após anos, o rosto desta não saía de seu coração e se lembrava de seu cheiro. Os momentos alegres e divertidos que passou com a chikyuu-jin, estavam marcados a ferro e fogo em sua mente e nem mesmo, as batalhas, treinamentos severos e lições sobre orgulho conseguiram arrancar suas lembranças dela.

Aquela época com a humana, fora a única da sua vida, que havia se divertido e muito, depois daquilo, era somente destruição e morte, após isso, lutas e mais lutas, treinamentos que o deixavam a beira da morte. A humana era como uma luz nas trevas que ele passava. Como todo o saiya- jin amava lutar, mas, já havia experimentado o prazer de se divertir e isto, muitas vezes, lhe fazia falta.

Anos atrás, havia retornado ao lugar que a jovem morava, mas o encontrou destruído e com sinais de luta, indicando, que possivelmente, fora levada como escrava.

Depois disso, passou a procura-la, sempre atento à leilões de escravos, no mercado, nas ruas, mas, não obtinha sucesso. Apesar da sua mente gritar que provavelmente estava morta, seu íntimo ignorava e continuava ansioso para encontra-la e cuidar dela, como havia feito quando criança. Achava que era para retribuir o favor, mas, tinha um sentimento a mais, desconhecido á ele.

Esse estranho sentimento surgiu em seu coração e é ainda indecifravél ao jovem saiya-jin. Este mesmo, clamava, para encontra-la e fazia deseja-la junto dele.

Decidira após algum tempo,se unir com uma fêmea saiya-jin, achando que talvez fosse falta de companheira. Sua esposa? Konato.

Claro que sentia algo por sua ex-Raisk, uma vez que já havia aprendido os costumes de seu povo, mas, não era forte como em relação a chikyuu-jin que povoava seus sonhos.

Saiya-jins desconheciam o amor, mesmo as femêas, afinal, em ambos os sexos era ensinado a arte da guerra e de serem guerreiros, não ensinavam sobre sentimentos como amor, por exemplo, achavam algo desnecessário a um guerreiro. Viam a união em si, apenas para acasalar e gerar filhotes, embora existisse o vínculo, que começava com uma ligação, algo misterioso e incompreensivél, muito poderoso e intímo, que depois, evoluía para um vínculo.

Porém, ambos não possuíam ligação entre si. Já haviam tentado marcar um ao outro, mas, estas sumiam após dois dias, sem deixar quaisquer vestígios. Dificilmente, saiya-jins possuíam isso, era algo raro entre eles. Muitas uniões, eram apenas visando gerar crias e nada mais.

Tinham esperança, principalmente Konato, que com o convívio, surgiria, embora que no intímo de ambos, sabiam que não era assim, mas, não custava ter esperanças.

A união deles não foi bem aceita pelos de Primeira Classe, já os de Terceira, sentiam ciúmes de Kakarotto e de sua sorte.

Os da classe de Konato, já haviam aparecido na mansão em que viviam e Kakarotto derrubara os dois. Saiu da Medical Machine em 3 dias e eles, após 10 dias.

Não ligava para títulos, mas, agora se preocupava com Konato e junto dela, buscavam um meio dele ser classificado, no minímo, como Primeira Classe, assim, tinham esperanças que fossem deixados em paz, ainda mais por causa da gravidez dela.

Sim, ele seria pai. Seu filhote crescia no ventre de Konato. Encontrava-se muito ansioso e comemorou, no Domo, nocauteando mais de 10 saiya-jins e pelo cheiro, sabia ser um macho. Ele não ligava para se era menino ou menina, o que importava, é que ia ser pai. Para Konato, aumentava as esperanças, que com a cria, surgisse alguma ligação entre eles.

Ela queria já coloca-lo em uma câmara incubadora, uma espécie de esfera, onde os bebês eram gerados. Retiravam da mãe e lá, terminava o resto do crescimento, até estar apto para sair . Usavam isso, para as fêmeas lutarem, pois a gestação de uma saiya-jin era de longos 10 meses e ficavam irritadas de ficarem paradas tanto tempo. Com a câmara, podiam retornar aos treinos e batalhas.

Após nascer, o saiya-jin era amamentado com leite artificial até 1 ano, depois, os pais iam busca-lo. Claro, que podiam buscar antes, mas raramente iam, pois queriam lutar e treinar.

Se quisessem e pagariam a mais por isso, poderiam deixar com "Cuidadores", aliens em sua maioria, na Terra, escravas, que como a própria denominação diz, ficavam com a criança até esta ter 3 anos e poder ir para ao Centro de Formação Saiya-jin, onde ficava até os 7 anos, depois sendo enviado à Academia, onde ensinavam mais duramente sobre lutas, batalhas, táticas e orgulho, sendo um verdadeiro inferno ao jovem saiya-jin. Também abria as "portas" para as profissões que estes preteavam.

Claro, que não era obrigatório esses lugares, ficava a cargo dos pais, mas, como não queriam ter trabalho, era mais fácil e comôdo, deixar aos cuidados de terceiros. Em resumo, muitas vezes, os filhos só viam os pais quando adultos, praticamente, não tendo contato com eles até então.

Kakarotto não havia apreciado essa ideía. Gostava de sentir seu filho no ventre de Konato e iria peder isso, mas, ela insistia que não queria ficar mais 8 meses parada e o bebê já tinha idade miníma para a câmara. Após vários pedidos e depois desta, discussões calorosas, acaba cedendo, mas, ficara amuado com isso. Agora, só iria vê-lo em uma câmara, sem poder senti-lo. Ela brincava que "Saiya-jin como você não existe !", de fato, tinha horas que pouco se comportava como um, sendo mais um terráqueo, segundo sua companheira.

Demoraria mais de uma semana para prepararem uma câmara para o filho deles. Konato estava ansiosíssima para poder voltar a lutar, já ele, ficara depressivo.

Após mais uma sesão de flexão, apenas com um braço, a luz da porta acima da escada acende e um pequeno barulho é ouvido.

Kakarotto, aborrecido por ter sido interrompido, desliga a máquina de gravidade, nisso, a porta é destrancada. Uma serva aparece, descendo as escadas e fala, se aproximando do saiya-jin, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele deixava, mas sua companheira não, eram punidas se fizessem isso.

– Kakarotto-sama, Nappa-sama, Kaulek de Vegeta kôkuosama( Imperador), deseja fala-lhe.

– Já vou, Minna - ele fala sorridente.

Já havia sentido o Ki dele, mas, esperava que deixasse algum recado, estranhava o fato dele vim fala-lhe algo. Estava aborrecido, principalmente ao olhar o relógio e ver que apenas fizera 10 minutos de treinamento. Desejava treinar mais duas horas e depois, aumentar para 350 G.

" O que será que ele quer? ", sua cauda se contraí em frustração, enquanto secava o rosto com uma toalha trazida pela serva. Sobe em seguida as escadas batendo os pés, aborrecido, uma carranca em seu rosto bonito. Olha para trás, vendo a jovem humana seguindo-o.

Antes de contrair união com Konato, várias fêmeas se jogaram em sua cama e não somente saiya-jins, aliens e servas também. Já teve relações com Minna e Kenna, as duas servas dele, mas não as obrigou, só tinha se concordassem. Se orgulhava de não forçar nenhuma fêmea a se deitar com ele, só tendo relações se concentidas.

Assim como as outras, respeitaram o fato de ser casado, embora, algumas de sua raça, convenientemente esqueciam disso e usavam o ritual de acasalamento com suas caudas, mas, as ignorava, na sua mente havia somente a terráquea.

Se concentrava em não pensar nela, pois, parecia que estava traindo sua companheira, mas, era algo tão forte, que seu controle era muito parco.

Quando saí do porão, o Kaulek estava sentado no sofá, sendo servido de uma bebida por Kenna, reconhecendo como Korokila. Afinal, estava um dia expecionalmente quente e em Bejiita, ele soubera, era um clima mais frio.

– Que calor! Droga de planeta!

– Bejiita foi destruída... tiveram sorte em encontrar este lugar, cuja atmosfera é semelhante ao nosso planeta natal ...

Ele fala irritado, não importando se aquele saiya-jin era da Elite.

– Por acaso falei com você? Terceira Classe? - rosna e entorna mais um pouco - tenho um recado do Rei Vegeta para você.

– Fale logo! Não vê que está pertubando meu treino?- usava Nappa como válvula de escape para sua frustração pelo treino interrompido.

Cruza os braços em frente ao tórax, mas, estava tranqüilo. Conseguia sentir com maestria niveís de Ki e sabia que era mais poderoso que ele, que confiava nos scouters, como todos os demais de sua raça. Também possuía um em seu rosto, mas, estava desligado. Não precisava, mas, fingia que usava.

– Seu... - ergue-se, cerrando os punhos.

Já estava aborrecido por Vegeta dá-lhe essa incubência, que um saiya-jin de Terceira Classe podia fazer ou um escravo. Era vergonhoso para uma elite como ele, ser 'garoto de recados'.

O jovem pôs-se em posição de combate, seguido por Nappa. As servas correm para a cozinha, se abrigando.

Os dois olhavam um para o outro como feras prestes a estraçalhar o oponente. Nappa então se lembra o motivo de ir lá e de que Vegeta não ficaria satisfeito se Kakarotto perdesse poder. Baixa os braços, inspirando profundamente e falando:

– Não tenho tempo para lutar contra um verme ... - fala com a voz mais arrogante possivél - o rei quer uma luta contra você.

– O quê?! - fica surpreso.

– Hunf! É surdo por acaso? Não me faça repetir novamente!

– Bem - se refaz, passando as mãos nos cabelos - para quando?

– Neste instante, acredite, senão fosse isso, te quebraria aqui e agora... passaria duas semanas na Medical Machine.

– Digo o mesmo para você - fala ironicamente.

Ia avançar, quando se lembra das ordens de seu Imperador e acalmando-se, em um esforço descomunal para alguém como ele, fala, entre os dentes:

– Acompanhe-me . . . desgraçado.

– Claro... verme.

Os dois olham um para o outro, em seus olhos, o mais puro ódio e desejo de se atracarem como duas bestas selvagens, desejando nada mais nada menos que mal ao outro.

– Por favor, avise Konato que lutarei contra o rei e provavelmente, não voltarei hoje...- e sorri.

A serva admirava a mudança nas feições, pois mudava da água para o vinho em questão de segundos.

– Claro, Kakarotto-sama - e curva-se - iterashai.

– Itekimasu! - ele acena, antes de sair seguindo Nappa.

– Não precisa tratar esses vermes assim, são seus animais, inferiores, napkes - fala irritado, ao ver a gentileza deste.

– O problema é meu e não seu, são minhas escravas ou já se esqueceu?

O saiya-jin enorme resmunga algo incompreensivél e se retiram dali, alçando vôo quando chegam ao portão da propriedade.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No Domo Real, Vegeta esperava Kakarotto.

Os rumores de que este conseguira mandar dois saiya-jins de Primeira Classe para a Medical Machine, mesmo que esse tivesse ido junto, era um feito surreal, afinal, Kakarotto era tido como uma Terceira Classe. Tinha também conhecimento que o mesmo entrara com o pedido de mudança de classificação.

Ficara, no minímo, curioso, para ver esse poder de perto, queria testemunhar e derrota-lo, mostrando sua supremacia como Imperador dos Saiyajins e calando as fofocas de que este havia ultrapassado-o em poder. Por isso, o Domo Real estava lotado. O múrmúrio de um Terceira Classe lutar contra o Rei, fizeram muitos saiya-jins irem até lá, para testemunhar a batalha.

Após mais de meia hora, com a cauda deste chicoteando o ar em frustração e uma carranca em seu rosto, seu scouter dá sinal de vida. Reconhece um dos nivéis como seu Kaulek e o outro, apenas com 1300. Aperta-o novamente e este acusa o mesmo nivél de poder, com certeza, era o tal de Kakarotto.

Todos na sala fazem o mesmo e quando os números pipocam no visor, um murmúrio corre as arquibancadas. Muitos encontravam-se chateados pelo nivél de poder ou deprimidos, outros, irritados, por terem perdido o tempo vendo um ser tão fraco apanhar, certamente, do Rei. Porém, os de Terceira Classe no solo, sabiam, que apesar dos scouters marcarem um poder baixo, aquilo não revelava o real potencial dele. Veêm com escárnio os saiyajins de classes mais altas, julgando-o pelo aparelho e um deles comenta para o companheiro :

– São tão idiotas... mal sabem que os scouters nunca acusam o seu real poder.

– Como será que consegue isso?

– Vai saber... - e dá de ombros.

As portas duplas abrem e os saiya-jins viram-se para os dois que entram. Um imenso e outro, menor, com cabelo espetado, selvagem, que desafiava a gravidade.

Vegeta então se lembra, de que ele fora enviado àquele planeta para conquista-lo e que agradecera mentalmente por ter falhado em não exterminar toda a vida, senão, seria difícil construir tudo sem escravos e perderia com certeza, os cientistas.

Nappa não acreditava que alguém de uma Classe Inferior conseguisse acompanha-lo.

Enquanto sobrevoavam para o Domo Real, aumentara sua velocidade propositalmente, mas ficara estupefato e depois, sentindo-se humilhado, por Kakaroto ultrapassa-lo com visivél facilidade. Aquilo era humilhante demais para uma elite como ele.

Ao se aproximarem de Vegeta, ambos se curvam e o rei faz sinal para se levantarem.

– Lembro-me de você... foi o saiya-jin enviado a este planeta...

– Sim.

– Sua fama chegou até aos meus ouvidos... vou lutar contra você, embora ache que como Terceira Classe, não passará de um oponente fulgaz, mas, poderá me divertir. - fala apertando o botão do scouter e detectando meros 1500 de poder.

Balançando a cabeça para os lados, fala:

– Só 1500 ?! Nem dará para um aquecimento, como sempre, possuem mania de aumentarem um boato.

– Descobriremos com nossos poderes, quem será um aquecimento ou não... - olha para Vegeta com um sorriso irônico e acrescenta, curvando levemente - meu Rei.

Vegeta cerra os punhos e olha irado. Ele era muito petulante, mas iria mostrar, o que acontecia com quem o desagradasse.

– Verá bastardo... vou mostrar as conseqüências de quem me desagrada, lhe ensinarei uma lição e passará, verme, duas semanas na Medical Machine - sorri malignamente.

– Veremos ... - fala pondo-se em posição de batalha, sorrindo.

Vegeta se afasta e faz o mesmo, em ambos os olhares, a ira.

Kakarotto avança contra Vegeta, que pego de surpresa, leva um soco na cara. Este segue com mais golpes, no abdômen, no queixo, no rosto e com o pé, golpeia de lado e quando o rei curva-se levemente. Com as duas mãos juntas, acerta-o nas costas, depois, salta para a frente e olha para este que se refaz, como senão tivesse acontecido nada. Então, pergunta:

– Por que não desviou?

– Acha verme, que esse seu poder baixo me faria algum mal? Confesso que me supreendeu sua velocidade, mas seus golpes, deixam a desejar...

Coçando o nariz com um dedo, fala, sorrindo:

– Não estou lutando a sério ainda...

– É bom começar a lutar para valer...- fala em tom ameaçador.

Nisso, golpeia Kakarotto no rosto, que é arremessado para cima. Se refaz, girando o corpo e retornando ao solo, enquanto Vegeta prepara um ataque do alto:

– Galactic Cannon !

Uma rajada de poder é lançada contra ele, que desvia. Aproveitando o clarão do golpe, desce no chão e começa a desferir ataques simultanêos com a mãos em forma de esferas contra Kakarotto, que usando sua rapidez, desvia de todas e depois, aumentando a velocidade, de repente, some da vista de Vegeta.

Aparece em cima deste com as mãos fechadas e tenta golpea-lo, mas, desvia saltando para o lado e utilizando sua velocidade, começa a se deslocar em torno deste, reparecendo em várias direções.

Aproveita isso, para saltar para cima e lançar ataques de esferas de Ki simultanêas contra Kakarotto, que parte para cima, voando. Com as mãos espalmadas na direção do Imperador, lança uma esfera. Este, desvia para o lado, voltando para o chão seguido por seu oponente. Nisto, o rei lança também uma esfera contra seu oponente que desvia, mas, esta o persegue, como se estivesse viva

Desaparece com sua velocidade e manda uma esfera que também passa a seguir Vegeta, quando este salta. Ambos voam para fugir das esferas um do outro. Ao verem que estão em rota de colisão, instantes antes de colidirem, voam para cima e estas se chocam, produzindo um imenso clarão que cega temporariamente os saiya-jins nas arquibancadas.

Após o brilho sumir, ambos reaparecem no chão e avançam, acabando por prender as mãos um do outro, começando uma disputa de força. Pequenas faíscas podiam ser vistas, saltando das mãos de ambos os lutadores. Os saiya-jins que assistem estão perplexos, Vegeta também está.

" Como esse desgraçado pode ter tanto poder... ?"

Kakarotto começa a empurra-lo para trás. Então, este detém o avanço e fala, cinicamente:

– Esse é todo o poder que possuí?

E tenta empurrar de volta, mas, fica estarrecido de não conseguir e pensa " O quê? Como pôde, fazer isso com o Rei dos saiya-jins?", rosna em pensamento, sua cauda chicoteando o ar com raiva e a de Kakarotto abanando, feliz.

Ele tenta golpea-lo de lado com a perna e este para se esquivar, separa as mãos, saltando para o ar rodando uma vez sobre si mesmo, pousando no chão. Observa Vegeta, que apesar de tudo sorri.

– Pelo visto, terei prazer em esmaga-lo verme...

– Ainda é muito cedo... não estava lutando a sério e nem você, pelo que percebi.

– Achava que não precisava demonstrar meus incriveís poderes a um ser inferior como você...

– Parece que esse 'ser infeiror', vai chutar sua bunda real... - e ri levemente,

– Vou ensina-lo a respeitar seu Rei... vou demonstrar meus poderes... já que tanto deseja... - nisso, rosna audivelmente.

– Farei o mesmo... estou feliz e empolgado.

– Por mais que deteste a ideía, também estou, além de satisfeito, pois dará um bom treinamento... mas, não mudará o fato que te enviarei a Medical Machine por mais de uma semana...- ri malignamente.

Este sorri e fala, enrolando a cauda na cintura, o gesto, sendo seguido por Vegeta.

– Garanto que não irei sozinho, Vegeta...

– Hunf! Fala demais para a sua classe.

Ambos começam a elevar seu poder ao máximo.

Os nivéis de ambos fazem o Domo Real tremer. Os espectadores ficam em estado de choque, em parte, com o poder de Kakaroto que parece rivalizar com o do Imperador. Este mesmo está surpreso, de fato, Terceira Classe não era a classificação correta, e sim, por mais que detestasse a ideía, era no minímo, de uma elite.

Pela primeira vez desde o início do combate, ele compartilhava do sentimento de seu oponente. Está feliz pela luta que estava tendo, já estava cansado dos mesmos oponentes, desde quando, não tinha uma luta assim? Sentia-se colocado á prova a todo o instante, " Terei prazer em esmagar esse verme irritante", pensa consigo mesmo.

Os scouters estouram com a leitura de poder. Ainda demonstrando-o, Kakaroto junta as palmas das mãos para trás e prepara para lançar seu principal golpe:

– Kame... Hame...- traz as palmas para o lado, após concentrar energia nelas - ...Ha!

Com as palmas para frente, levemente flexionado os dedos, lança seu golpe em direção ao oponente, que sorrindo, desaparece. Fica reaparecendo em volta de Kakarotto, que lança esferas de ki simultanêas, mas, este, desaparece e reaparece em outro lugar.

Continua por alguns segundos, até que quando o Rei aparece na frente dele, de cada mão surge uma esfera de Ki que lança, esticando os braços simultaneamente, as esferas acabam se chocando no chão, levantando uma nuvem de fumaça. O Imperador, voa para o alto.

Uma rajada de ki é lançada do alto por Vegeta. Kakaroto concentra seu poder no braço e reflete a esfera de volta.

Desvia irritado, mas quando torna a olhar para baixo, Kakarotto já se encontrava na frente dele e desfere um poderoso soco na face, arremessando-o para uma parte coberta do Domo Real, acabando por deixa-la somente nos escombros.

– Kame... Hame...

Mas antes que pudesse desferir o golpe, ele o suprende, ferido, reaparecendo na frente dele, desferindo um soco com Ki, fazendo-o se chocar no chão, formando uma pequena cratera.

O Imperador lança seu ataque em forma de rajada e com uma mão, Kakaroto lança a sua, ambas se chocam, explodindo no ar. Um novo clarão, cega temporariamente os espectadores e Kakarotto. O Imperador aproveita e golpeia-o novamente, fazendo ele ser arrastado pelo chão com o impacto do golpe.

Aproveitando-se, parte para cima dele, enquanto este é empurrado no chão. Tenta golpea-lo várias vezes, mas este se desvia. Usando uma de suas mãos, consegue através de uma manobra, saltar para cima e fica de pé atrás deste, um pouco longe. Sua cauda abana de uma maneira praticamente indecente, com muito custo, consegue enrola-la na cintura.

– Fico feliz e empolgado lutando contra caras fortes... - ele comenta sorrindo.

– Idiota...isso é normal entre nós saiyajns, não fale algo tão óbvio - e sorri.

– Vejo que compartilha do mesmo sentimento...

– Não me compare a um lixo como você... Terceira Classe bastardo.- fala arrogantemente.

– Mostrarei o que um ser inferior, como você mesmo me chama, pode fazer, se treinar para superar seus limites...

Vegeta gospe sangue para o lado e com seu sorriso, próximo do sádico, fala:

– Menos palavras e mais, ação... lixo.

Quando uma pequena pedra despenca para o chão, eles recomeçam a luta, desferindo golpes ferozes simultanêos em cada um, que recebe, se defende e ao ao mesmo tempo, contra-ataca, sendo uma autêntica luta corpo a corpo.

Após vários minutos, tenta golpear Kakarotto com o pé, mas este se esquiva, saltando e girando o corpo, tentando golpea-lo com seu pé horizontalmente. Mas, o Rei voa para o alto e concentra toda a sua energia nas palmas das mãos, preparando-se, para lançar um de seus mais poderosos golpes.

Kakaroto, ao mesmo tempo, eleva seu ki e começa a concentrar o poder nas mãos:

– Kame...Hame...Ha!

Lança a rajada, ao mesmo tempo, que Vegeta lança a sua.

– Big Bang Attack !

O choque entre os poderes, faz as paredes do Domo Real, já enfraquecidas, ruírem. Os saiya-jins fogem desesperados, para não serem soterrados pelos escombros ou atingidos pelo poder emanado do choque entre os golpes.

De longe, sentindo a terra tremer, vêem um enorme brilho que depois cessa, junto com o tremor.

Nappa e os outros retornam e vêem, abismados, os dois saiya-jins de pé, mas extremamente feridos e próximos da inconciência. Arfando, ainda se encaram, ambos com a vista turva. Os espectadores prendem a respiração.

Eles avançam e desferem um soco no rosto de cada um, com o resto de poder que possuíam, ao mesmo tempo, que a cauda de ambos, chicoteavam o oponente nas costas, fazendo os dois lutadores caírem no chão.

Ficam por alguns segundos inconcientes, Kakarotto tenta abrir os olhos, mas, retorna a inconciência, já, o Rei, não consegue se levantar completamente, mas fica de quatro, seus músculos tremendo, seus ossos doendo violentamente, seu corpo estava praticamente moído. Está arfante, assim como Kakarotto.

" Como esse inferior pôde enfrentar meu Big Bang Attack? Como? É somente uma Terceira Classe... a lenda do supersaiya-jin é verdadeira? Mas, se é assim, eu sou o único que pode ser um, esse desgraçado é inferior a mim...meu corpo... bastardo... como pôde fazer isso a mim? O Imperador dos saiya-jns...?" .

– Vegeta Kôkuosama!- Nappa corre até ele.

– Levem esse desgraçado a Medical Machine, rápido!- fala com o vestígio de suas forças.

– Nani ?! Cer... Certo... eí, vocês, levem-no urgentemente à Ala Médica!

– Se ele morrer... eu mato vocês . . . - Vegeta fala ameaçadoramente.

Temendo, os saiya-jins pegam Kakarotto e levam-no rapidamente.

Este, vê seu oponente partir " Vamos resolver isso... verme... na próxima vez, te esmagarei e saírei vitorioso", nisso, acaba desmaiando também.

Nappa leva-o nos braços rapidamente, até á Ala Médica, assombrado por uma Terceira Classe deixar o Imperador, tido como o saiya-jin mais forte que existe, naquele estado lastimavél.

IMAGEM: .


	4. Supersaiya-jin Kakarotto

Kakarotto saí da Medical Machine e recebe uma notícia devastadora...

Agora, um supersaiya-jin, saí em busca de vingança...

OooOooOooOooO

Uma semana havia se passado. Na Medical Machine, Kakarotto já encontrava-se acordado e preparava para apertar o botão dentro da máquina para sair, quando ouve passos e vozes nervosas. Decide fechar os olhos e fingir estar dormindo ainda.

– Droga! Por que nós tivemos o azar de sermos escolhidos para darmos essa notícia?

– Nem me fale...

Eles param em frente á máquina e olham para o saiya-jin, temerosos. A fama que lutara de igual para igual com o Rei, percorreu toda a Terra.

Abre os olhos abruptamente, alarmando os dois saiya-jins que se encolhem, recuando dois passos para trás, preocupados. Ele os fita atentamente, em sua face, o aborrecimento. Pelo visto vieram fala-lhe algo desagradavél e pela cara deles, estavam apavorados.

Aperta o botão e a água é esvaziada do tanque, nisso, a porta abre lentamente e nú, saí da máquina. Caminha entre eles e pega a roupa e armadura que estavam reservadas em frente ao tanque em uma mesinha baixa. Veste-se sem falar nada. Sentia o cheiro de medo e os batimentos cardíacos destes alterados.

Resmungando, termina de se vestir e coloca o scouter, não se dando ao trabalho de liga-lo, afinal, nunca o usou, sabia sentir o Ki e medir niveís de poder. Abre e fecha os punhos, erguendo-os á sua frente, sentindo que como sempre, seu poder aumentou. Percebe que o Ki deles estava alterado, provavelmente tensos, confirmando o estado destes naquele momento.

Suspirando cansado, se vira para os companheiros, cruzando os braços no peito e perguntando, arqueando a sombrançelha:

– O que querem falar comigo?

Os dois saiya-jins se entreolham e depois, olham para o companheiro de pé em frente á eles e engolindo em seco, um deles transmite a notícia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Numa mansão longe dali, soldados saiya-jins estavam ladeando a construção. Alguns conversando entre si, nervosos. Outros, tirando fotos, dentre esses, jornalistas, a maioria, aliens. Alguns outros saiya-jins, investigavam a cena.

De repente, um vendaval repentino e concentrado surge entre eles e os de dentro da casa, abrem os olhos. Um saiya-jin, perplexo avançava. Um dos soldados segura o braço:

– Senhor, não po...

Mas sua voz falha ao ver os nivéis de poder subindo a ritmo alarmante no scouter e a face, praticamente transtornada. Tão rápido e alto estavam os niveís, que os aparelhos estouram na face de todos, que recuam, apavorados, temendo por sua vida.

Muito mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos, já encontra-se na sala, tendo estas, as paredes tingidas.O ódio, transformado em tristeza e pesar em um instante. Com um uivo de dor, corre e segura sua companheira sem vida nos braços, seu ventre aberto, o filho deles morto no tapete. Delicadamente, encosta a mão tremendo com os sentimentos que assolavam seu coração naquele instante,no praticamente feto, frio e com a cabeça arrebentada no tapete rubro como o sangue da pequena vida que se fora para sempre.

Na sala imensa, as escravas, com as pernas abertas, hematomas, feridas, indicando que foram estupradas, assim como sua companheira, todas elas nuas. Konato tinha também diversos ossos quebrados. O sangue delas, estavam espirrados na parede. Poças de sangue encharcavam a sala.

Seu poder transborda e rompe quaisquer barreiras, a raiva estrapola qualquer limite, se vê mergulhado nela, imerso.

A sala começa a tremer, os saiya-jins e aliens ficam em pavor absoluto. O tremor era violento, o teto aberto, mostrando nuvens negras que se condensavam e relâmpagos estourando, como a visão de uma tempestade violenta, assim, como estava o coração do jovem. Vêem relâmpagos em volta de seu corpo.

Com o rosto abaixado,gentilmente, deita a companheira, a cobrindo novamente com uma capa e seu bebê, junto dela.

Um grito de mais profunda dor e desespero emana de sua garganta. Um estranho brilho dourado o circunda e apavorados, vêem o cabelos dele ficando dourado e espetado, além dos olhos tornarem-se verdes. O tremor aumenta e ficam temerosos que a mansão caía, o que de fato, não tarda a acontecer.

Eles saem instantes antes de tudo desabar. O entulho soterrara o saiya-jin, pelo menos era o que pensavam inicialmente, pois, logo em seguida, sentem o tremor novamente e observam os escombros voarem pelo ar, muitos desviando por milímetros. Com apenas seu Ki, atirara os entulhos para longe dele, de sua companheira e cria.

As lágrimas de dor escorriam e umedeciam sua face transtornada, o olhar de ira fitava o céu tempestuoso e irado tal como seu coração, naquele instante. As ondas de Ki empurram todos para longe. A aura dourada se intensifica.

Ele sentira pelo seu olfato os odores e identificara rapidamente os culpados. Grita para os céus:

– Desgraçados! Como ousam? Vou mata-los!

Com esse grito, desaparece dali rapidamente.

Os saiya-jins olham para os lados, mas, este sumira.

Olham para cima e notam que as nuvens, começavam a querer dissipar-se, retornando ao céu aberto de antes. Muitos caem no chão, felizes de estarem vivos. O poder de Kakarotto transbordara de ódio e raiva, tanto, que não precisava saber sentir o Ki, a sensação que transmitira naquele " vento de Ki", fora o sufiicente para terem a real dimensão dos sentimentos do companheiro saiya-jin.

Os responsavéis, pagariam amargamente. Um deles, o que parecia ser o oficial de patente superior no local, corre para o carro e entra em contato com a Central por um scouter reserva, transmitindo o que ocorrera.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Numa mansão, longe dali, um grupo de saiya-jins comemoravam alegremente, bem, menos um, em um canto, fitando o copo, pensativo. Os outros pegavam com as mãos vários petiscos e comem sem cerimônia. O que parecia o líder, vendo o companheiro pensativo, se aproxima.

As companheiras de alguns deles, conversavam em um canto e algumas crianças, filhos de alguns deles, brincavam de lutar perto dali.

Ele bate no ombro com a mão, em um gesto de amizade e pergunta, sorrindo:

– Algum problema?- arqueia a sombrançelha, seu sorriso tintubeando ao ver a face séria deste.

– Não exageramos? Não falo por aqueles animais, são indignos de qualquer atenção e pesar, nada menos que napkes... mas, em relação á Konato...

Nota o amigo apoiando o copo no muro perto dali e a face um tanto aborrecida, que inspira profundamente antes de falar, fitando-o um tanto irritado:

– Imbecil! Ela traiu nossa Classe se unindo àquela Terceira Classe... e com ele, gerando aquele ser inferior... é a única culpada por isso... - fala sorrindo e dando tapinhas nas costas dele - agora, divirta-se... o primeiro passo para nos vingarmos daquela Terceira Classe bastarda já foi dado...

– É verdade- fala forçando um sorriso.

– Já sei! Vou te emprestar um desses napkes para ser seu brinquedo, o que acha, amigo?

Ele olha e simplesmente fala:

– Acho que já tive o bastante por um dia, obrigado por oferecer.

– Que seja! - fala se virando, desistindo dele e preparando-se para se reunir ao grupo que conversava animadamente.

Uma serva servil aparece cabisbaixa com uma caixa de charutos. O dono pega um e acende, começando a fumar. Naquele planeta, pegara o gosto pelo fumo, o que era seguido por muitos. Logo, quase todos fumavam, mas, um voz carregada de mais puro ódio ecoa no ambiente, acima deles.

– O inferno chegou...

Todos erguem a face e vêem o saiya-jin de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes. O ódio transbordava por toda a sua volta, fazendo-os temer, os scouters de todos estouram com o poder. Viam a mais pura ira no olhar e a aura coberta de fúria, instintivamente, temeram por sua vida.

Rapidamente, as fêmeas saiya-jins pegam seus filhotes e fogem dali, assustadas. O supersaiya-jin nem as observa, só olhava o grupo, que pelo cheiro, identificara como os responsavéis.

O brilho dourado que emanava, era a própria morte em pessoa, um autêntico sol mortal indicando que o inferno chegara ao grupo de saiya-jins. Assim, com as músicas dos condenados que consistia em gritos destes, ecoavam pela noite sem estrelas, negra, como a própria mente de Kakarotto.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Amanhece.

Os soldados chegam e veêm a cena chocados com a violência.

Os seis saiya-jins tinham sido castrados, além de seus braços e pernas terem sido esmigalhados, indicando que agonizaram enquanto morriam. As paredes e chão sujas de um liquído escarlate, os olhos esbugalhados e bocas escancaradas, confirmando ainda mais, a morte em agonia.

Eles avançam para a casa onde scouters detectaram nivéis de poder. Lá estão as companheiras e as crias, além das escravas encolhidas em um canto, apavoradas. Perceberam que apesar do medo, estavam bem, o que parecia o líder, suspira aliviado, que pelo menos, as fêmeas e os filhotes foram poupados.

Se aproxima lentamente e pergunta, com a voz o mais suave possivél:

– Estão bem?

– O demônio... o demônio... o demônio... o demônio dourado...- uma delas balbucia em choque, fitando um ponto qualquer à sua frente.

" O que será aquela transformação?", este indaga-se.

Vira a transformação do saiya-jin transtornado, nunca presenciou nada nem remotamente semelhante. Ele emite um alerta para que localizem-no, porém, não eram para se aproximarem ou tentarem alguma coisa. Avisaria o Rei que era tido como o saiya-jin mais forte que existe.

Soube que este havia acabado de sair da Medical Machinne.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kakarotto estava no alto de uma montanha, fitando o céu sem lua. Sabia que isso era o que os terráqueos chamavam de Lua Nova.

O céu escuro como o breu, representava toda a tristeza que sentia em seu coração, que estava enegrecido, mergulhado na solidão e dor. Mesmo que gritasse aos quatro ventos, não amenizaria seu sofrimento. Estava ferido, mais precisamente, seu coração. Mesmo com seu poder, falhou miseravelmente em proteger sua companheira e cria, este ainda no ventre materno.

A culpa o acossava a mergulhar-se ainda mais na escuridão de seu ser. Lembrava-se das vezes que ela pedira para colocarem o filho deles na incubadora e sua relutância em concentir e que só, depois de muito tempo cedera. Fora egoísta. Se a cria deles estivesse na incubadora, estaria vivo e ela , sem a barriga proeminente, conseguiria ao menos fugir deles.

Sabia que a gravidez a atrapalhou na hora da luta, impossibilitando-a de se defender. Por sua teimosia, perdera dois seres importantes á ele, além de seu orgulho ter sua parcela de culpa.

Se tivesse facilitado a luta para o Rei, com certeza teria ficado menos tempo na Medical Machinne e com isso, estaria lá para salva-los. Mas, não, fora orgulhoso, sentiu-se feliz em lutar contra o Rei e mais ainda, ao saber que tinha a vantagem na batalha. Por causa disso, perdera o que lhe era importante, sobrando um vazio onde já existiu uma vez seu coração.

Não sentia o vento gélido da noite, aquele frio, não era nada comparado a frieza dele mesmo em seu intímo.

– Droga! Maldição! Konato, me desculpe! - grita para a noite a plenos pulmões.

Chorando, caí ao chão de quatro e soca a terra fria, assim como seu coração, com impéto, na vã tentativa de estancar a dor que sentia. Acaba fazendo um buraco profundo e consideravél, mas, mesmo assim, em nada aliviara.O sentimento de culpa começava a querer pergiosamente consumi-lo.

Se vingou dos culpados e sentiu um alívio momentanêo, mas, não o suficiente. Pelo menos, fizera eles se arrependerem amargamente, embora não fosse considerado completamente uma vingança. Se fosse, deveria ter descontado nas companheiras e filhotes, pois eles mataram sua companheira e filho ainda no ventre, mas isso, o colocaria no mesmo nivél inferior deles e os considerava escória, para se rebaixar tanto, além de que, eram inocentes, pelo menos, considerava que fizeram se consulta-las ou informa-las, mas, nada adiantava, não teria coragem de fazer atrocidades com elas ou com as crias.

Derrotado, caí no chão, sentando, a cabeça abaixada, lágrimas fluindo de seus olhos, o uivo de dor de seu coração. Se pudese, voltaria atrás e mudaria tudo, daria a vitória ao Rei, apenas para ficar menos tempo na Medical Machinne e com isso, estaria mais cedo em casa e os protegeria.

Fica inerte por horas a fio, embora seus pensamentos se encontrasse em uma "cavalgada feroz" em sua mente. Após algum tempo, esta se acalma e ele deita no chão, fitando a abobôra celeste, cujo sol ameaçava querer levantar-se, começando a tingir o horizonte de um tom alaranjado.

Olhava apático para as nuvens, quando a imagem de sua companheira e cria lhe vêem a mente, se lembrando que ainda tinha coisas para fazer, como preparar-se para o funeral.

Pediria para deixarem-no cuidar disso, antes de ser preso. Naquele momento, se seria condenado ou não, pouco o importava, apenas queria cuidar do enterro e nada mais, pois sua vida perdera o sentido.

Levanta vôo, ainda na forma supersaiya-jin, retornando para casa, a cauda pendurada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No castelo, Vegeta saía apressado, sua capa esvoaçando atrás. Ouvira os relatos sobre a mudança na aparência e nivéis de poder, os scouters estourando ao medir, mas, isso, era um problema para ser resolvido depois, por seus cientistas-escravos, principalmente uma de cabelos azuis e olhar desafiador, que aprimorara os scouters, claro, sobre ameaça. Bastava ameaçar um membro da família, que esta fazia tudo o que mandava.

Gostava dela desafia-lo, sem medo no olhar. Todos o temiam, mesmo os saiya-jins, os únicos que não o temiam, era o "Terceira Classe bastardo" e a escrava desafiadora de cabelos azuis.

Gostava de fazer a "indomada", em sua opinião, pois era muito geniosa, a realizar o que pedia, após uma batalha de vontades, sem sombra de dúvida, lidar com ela era algo prazeroso. Ficara surpreso alguém tão jovem, ser tão desafiador e se mostrar um desafio. Confessava que gostava disso.

Sacode a mente para longe, precisava se concentrar em um certo saiya-jin de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes. Pelos relatos, suponha que havia se transformado em algo fora da forma Oozaru, aquilo martelava sua mente.

Até que para momentaneamente, entendo o que era, de fato, aquela transformação. Seus punhos se fecham em ira, provocando cortes nas luvas alvas. Só podia ser um supersaiya-jin, que as lendas contavam. Mas, achava impossivél. Se fosse verdade, ele devia ser o único capaz de ir a nivél supersaiya-jin e não um saiya-jin de Classe Baixa, tinha que ser acima de uma elite, como ele, o mais poderoso da raça.

E se fosse verdade, Kakarotto havia acabado de arranca-lhe esse título, que no futuro, deveria ser dele. Aquilo inflou-lhe o ódio momentaneamente, se pudesse, ordenaria a morte deste. Mas, após alguns minutos, sua mente começava a trabalhar, livrando-se dos sentimentos que atrapalhavam.

Seria mais conveniente mante-lo perto, se este demonstrasse reconhecer quem mandava. Com isso, descobriria como conseguir assumir a forma supersaiya-jin, se fosse verdade, ele não cansava de repetir isso.

A transformação em supersaiya-jin devia ter algum segredo e o "desgraçado" conseguira desvendar. Precisava saber como virar um e recuperar seu orgulho, derrotando-o em público, reassumindo seu lugar como o mais poderoso que fora tirado, momentaneamente, por Kakarotto.

Ninguém sabia seu paradeiro, mas, acreditava que o saiya-jin retornaria para a mansão dele e de sua falecida companheira e era para lá que se dirigia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na mansão em ruínas, um grupo de saiya-jins e escassos aliens, estudavam o local, os poucos humanos ali, eram carregadores. Pois, pela lei, humanos não podiam ter altos cargos, apenas cargos baixos e "indesejavéis". Era permitido se juntaram em algum local, para criarem grupos de estudos, pois escolas para eles, não existiam.

De repente, Kakarotto pousa habilmente ao lado na espécie de sacola preta onde encontra-se sua companheira e filhote. Todos ficam alarmados, outros apavorados, mas vêm como se estivesse em transe, ajoelhar-se no chão e abaixar a cabeça, para a companheira e filhote, este proximo dela.

Kakarotto estava com um olhar pesaroso, seu Ki irradiava agora uma tristeza profunda. A cauda dourada deste, repousada ao seu lado.

– Me perdoem por não pode protege-los... eu... eu... - nisso, sua voz já cambaleante, falha de vez.

Estava alheio ao mundo a sua volta, submerso em dor e desolação.

Um deles,reunindo a pouca coragem que possuía, caminhou até o saiya-jin, decidido a dar ordem de prisão. Se aproxima e fala, gaguejando. Em sua voz, o mais puro pavor:

– Est... Est... Está pre... está preso... por... por...

As mãos tremiam. Kakarotto percebera, mas nada fizera e preparava-se para fazer seu pedido, quando escuta uma voz conhecida a ele. Vira-se para confirmar se era de fato, aquele que pensava.

Vegeta acompanhado de seu Kaulek, fitava irritado o soldado saiya-jin, que curva-se rapidamente á presença dele.

– Quem ordenou prende-lo?!

O pobre soldado olha apavorado, já temendo por sua vida.

– Vossa majestade! Eu... eu... quer dizer...

Nisso, todos se curvam, inclusive Kakarotto, pois a voz o tirara momentaneamente de seus pensamentos. Tal gesto não passa despercebido por Vegeta. " Pelo menos sabe quem manda, isso vai facilitar"

Ele faz um gesto e todos se levantam, menos Kakaroto que torna a ficar na posição apática de antes, olhando os corpos inertes de seus entes queridos e que foram brutalmente arrancados dele.

– Pelo que sei... aqueles saiya-jins vieram até aqui, tomaram propriedades que não eram deles e as mataram, além de ferirem mortalmente sua companheira, uma saiya-jin como nós... mataram um filhote ainda no ventre e tudo isso, com requintes de crueldade... não vejo problema, o fato, dessa Terceira Classe ter ido "vingar-se", pelo que soube, mereceram... além de que, não fez nada as fêmeas ou filhotes... já os infelizes, não tiveram a mesma consideração e foram despreziveís...

Kakarotto ouvira o que o Imperador falara e não podia deixar de sentir um assombro de gratidão, nunca imaginou que intercederia assim.

– Mas... - um alien balbucia.

Rapidamente, uma esfera de ki se choca com esse que voa vários metros acima do solo, o ataque, ferindo seu corpo mortalmente e caindo com um baque, já inerte. Vegeta inspira e fala, visivelmente irritado:

– Como sempre tem que ter alguém que ousa discordar de minhas ordens.

Nisso, todos se calam, não eram loucos de desobedecê-lo. Kakaroto continuava olhando-o, agora, com interesse. Queria saber o que mais Vegeta faria. Nota que este se aproxima, olhando-o atentamente:

– Então isso é um supersaiya-jin...

– Supersaiya-jin? - o olha um pouco surpreso.

– Não conhece a lenda?

– Sim, Kona...- nisso olha para a companheira morta e sua voz falha.

– Cuide do funeral, ordenarei que dois saiya-jins fiquem a seu serviço, para auxilia-lo... quando estiver melhor, me procure no Palácio Real.

Kakarotto não olha para ele, apenas concente com a cabeça, agradecendo internamente pela consideração, nunca imaginaria isso, embora desconfiasse que fosse com segundas intenções.

– Obrigado - fala baixo e sem emoção, o pesar ainda comprimindo seu coração.

– Meus pesames por sua perda... arranjarei uma mansão para você, além de servos...

Fica surpreso de novo, mas, novamente, simplesmente concente com a cabeça. Não havia recuperado sua voz completamente. Mesmo assim, nota o Rei dirigindo-se a dois saiya-jins e dando ordens a estes, para depois, voar em direção ao palácio com seu Kaulek, Nappa e escolta.

Após alguns minutos, ergue-se, reunindo suas parcas forças. Chorar ali não adiantaria nada. Desfaz sua transformação e sua mente começava a trabalhar, saindo do quase torpor de momentos antes. Cuidaria do funeral e enterro.

Mas, teria a culpa em seu coração, não deixando sua ferida cicatrizar. No intímo, esperava conseguir que essa cicatrizasse, pelo menos, ansiava por isso...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No fim da tarde, Vegeta se dirigia ao laboratório, onde seus principais cientistas e mais inteligentes de todos se encontravam. Confessava que se supreendera com o fato daquela pequena terráquea ter um intelecto tão desenvovido. Por isso, eles lideravam os demais cientistas.

Chega nas portas duplas que se abrem ao fazer sua identificação. No imenso laboratório, um senhor idoso, com uma coleira no pescoço e uma jovem criança, estavam entretidos em um invento. A pequena trazia na coleira, uma corrente de energia presa.

Era uma punição, pois o ofendera e Vegeta, não queria apavora-la, surrando-a, em vez disso, a acorrentou, ameaçando punir o pai, se esta se soltasse, mas a corrente era longa e podia andar livremente pela sala, queria mais era humilha-la, mas, para sua agradavél surpresa, apesar de tudo, continuara sustentando seu olhar.

Sim, sua determinação, orgulho e coragem, ainda mais em um filhote de humano, eram interessantes ao seu ver. Mas, sabia doma-la quando queria, sem faze-la servil, algo que não lhe agradaria, pois não queria que perdesse seu espírito guerreiro, afinal era uma adversária de valor, sentia prazer em derrota-la. Se a tornasse dócil, perderia sua diversão.

Nappa ia chamar a atenção deles, mas, é silenciado por um gesto de seu Rei e se cala. Este se aproxima sorrateramente da jovem cientista e estica a cauda, desenrolando de sua cintura merticulosamente e tocando-a no ombro.

Bulma encontrava-se tão concentrada, que se assusta, gritando e batendo na cauda felpuda. Seu pai leva um susto com o grito e caí no chão.

Vegeta tapou os ouvidos rapidamente. Esqueceu dos agudos que machucavam sua audição apurada. A jovem está asssutada, mas, ao ver quem era, começa a se recuperar, sua face indo do medo para a irritação.

O saiya-jin sorria, gostava de vê-la se inflamando, agora, começaria a batalha entre eles que tanto apreciava.

A jovem de apenas onze anos fica de pé, olhando-o nos olhos desafiadoramente, sem medo. O pai tenta se arrastar até a filha, temendo que ela seja machucada pelo saiya-jin. Este sori e fala, mostrando o scouter danificado na mão.

– Precisa de ajuste, explodiu quando ultrapassou um milhão, pelo menos o que foi visto.

– Um milhão?- O Dr, Briefs fala apavorado, já os achava uns monstros, antes de saber disso.

Até a jovem se surpeendera, mas, não queria demonstrar e isto o agradara.

– Portanto, façam ele suportar até 2 vezes mais do que isso, sem explodir.

Mesmo Bulma não conseguiu ficar impassivél, o que pedia, era um absurso, e fala, ríspida:

– Impossivél! Já achava um absurdo chegarem a cem mil, mais até que isso, mas, ultrapassar um milhão?! E querer algo que agüente mais que isso, não vejo como!- cruza os braços desafiadoramente.

Ele toca na corrente dela, erguendo um trecho destas e fala, sorrindo cinicamente:

– Pelo visto gosta de ser acorrentada como um animal...

Ela engole em seco, mas se refaz:

– Uso coleira, qual a diferença de usa-la em conjunto à uma corrente?!- fala desafiadoramente.

Ele acaricia o queixo com o dedo, se preparando para virar o jogo. Com o tempo e sua inteligência, a chikyuu-jin aprendera rapidamente a reconhecer os trejeitos e olhar deste, e sabia que o saiya-jin estava se preparando para virar o jogo, mas, não deixaria assim tão facilmente, se dependesse dela.

– Não estou perguntando se pode, é uma ordem...

– Desde quando o obedeço?- fala desafiadoramente.

– Meu bebê... não, por favor - o pai implora à filha fracamente, se arrastando até a cria, tentando desesperadamente que esta se contenha, temia pela jovem.

Nappa olhava surpreso por aquela humana desafiar abertamente o Rei dos saiya-jins, se fosse ele, apenas a mataria, era mais simples, mas, percebera que para Vegeta, era como se fosse um quase, divertimento.

– Ótimo, não se importa o que acontecerá com seu pai, né?

Nisso pega o velho com violência pelo braço. Ela desiste e corre até ele, chorando:

– Não! Por favor! Meu pai não!

– Filha...

O Imperador a olha longamente, estudando-a e fala:

– Curve-se para mim e fale como uma escrava tem que falar... agora!

Derrotada, faz o que manda e fala, o mais servilmente que consegue, controlando a ira em sua voz:

– O que deseja de sua escrava, mestre?

Sentia-se nojenta falando essas palavras.

– Bom... vai consertar esses scouters e aprimora-los.

– Sim, senhor. - cerrava as palmas das mãos com raiva, o que Vegeta percebra, mas, apenas sorrira.

– Tome-o !- empurra o velho para a ningen(humana) que o ampara - e quero para uma semana no máximo...

– Impossivél... - fala exasperada.

– Faça, se não quiser que seu querido pai...

– Vou ajuda-la...

– Não vai não, preciso de mais robôs de treino, sua filha fará sozinha...

– Meu senhor... por favor...- tenta implorar.

– Já está decidido... Nappa, leve-o ao laborátório próximo de onde treino.

Nisso, caminha irritado até o humano apavorado. Vegeta nota que este pegava o braço do cientista com violência

– Quero um cientista que conserte! E não que vá para a Medical Machine! Se quebrar o braço, farei o mesmo com você! - fala ameaçadoramente.

– Me perdoe, Vossa Majestade, tomarei mais cuidado.

– Bom mesmo... - termina em tom de ameaça velada.

O Brief, reune suas coisas e olha para filha tristonha, correndo para abraça-la, e depois, seguindo obedientemente Nappa.

A jovem seca as lágrimas e senta no banco, preparando para estudar o scouter. Vegeta olha e fica preocupado de ter sido severo demais, não queria que esta perdesse seu espírito guerreiro.

Mas, não voltaria atrás em sua decisão, simplesmente na próxima, relevaria mais e pensaria melhor antes de agir. Mal sabia o quanto o destino é caprichoso e que se veria envolvido com a escrava de cabelos azuis.

IMAGEM: .


	5. Reencontro

Após anos, Kakarotto é um supersaiya-jin 4, Vegeta conseguiu somente depois dele, as formas supersaiya-jins...

Um reencontro predestinado mudará a vida do guerreiro saiya-jin, que após o assasinato brutal de sua fêmea e cria, havia escolhido se isolar...

OooOooOooOooO

Anos haviam se passado desde aquele incidente.

Kakarotto abandonara a vida na cidade e se "refugiara" no interior, em meio as montanhas, em uma mansão, aonde antigamente, tinha a pequena cabana que a jovem chikyuu-jin que conheceu quando mais jovem, morava.

Mas, por ordens de Vegeta, ia ao palácio para lutarem na sala especialmente projetada á eles, pois, era o único que podia lutar de igual para igual com o Imperador, pois, ambos, eram supersaiya-jins 4, porém, o poder de Kakarotto ultrapassara a do seu rival e com o tempo, amigo, porém, para defender o orgulho deste, continha ao máximo, um fato, que aborrecia Vegeta.

Também, não fora divulgado, que Kakarotto assumira as formas supersaiya-jins antes do Rei. Todos os demais pensavam, que primeiro fora seu soberano. O saiya-jin não se importava com isso, apenas queria lutar contra adversários mais fortes do que ele, ou que pelo menos, chegassem próximo, como era o caso do Rei dos saiya-jins.

Fora as batalhas e treinos, vivia uma vida isolada, quer dizer, ele e mais uma escrava chikyuu-jin, Maron, que cuidava da casa e preparava as refeições. Havia comprado-a, apenas, porque não era bom na cozinha e era um tanto desastroso em arrumar uma casa.

Quando necessita, deitava com ela, mas, sem obriga-la, inclusive, tendo muitas vezes, feito sexo a pedido desta.

O jovem tentava nas montanhas, conseguir a paz de espírito que tanto procurava, pois, seus sonhos, se tornavam pesadelos, das lembranças, mais precisamente 4 anos atrás, daquele dia fatídico. Seu coração fora ferido duas vezes, uma pela perda brutal de sua companheira e outra, de sua cria. Este ferimento, nunca cicatrizara completamente, pois, aliada a esse sofrimento, vinha a culpa, um cruel algoz.

Com o status atual, que fora elevado para General, podia ter qualquer fêmea saiya-jin que quisesse, aliaís, quando ia á cidade, elas se ofereciam á ele, que rejeitava, não conseguia fazer sexo com mais nenhuma de sua espécie.

Naquele instante, encontrava-se visitando os túmulos de sua companheira e cria, se arrependendo, do fato, de não estar lá para protege-los. Fica a tarde inteira ali, imerso em pensamentos, cabisbaixo, com a cauda pendurada. Próximo do anoitecer, retorna para casa. Após um tempo alça vôo para o céu tingido de laranja.

Decorrido 10 minutos no ar, ele escuta, com sua audição saiya-jin, uma voz feminina, que lhe parece familiar e por algum motivo, desconhecido á ele, o faz, inconcientemente, baixar até o solo para procurar a fonte, o que não tarda a acontecer, pois, um vulto se choca contra este, que cambaleia para trás, enquanto que o outro, tombava no chão.

– Mas, o que diabos...

A lua sai de trás da nuvem e ele nota que era uma escrava, em roupas rotas e sujas, quase sumárias, seriamente ferida e com sinais de desnutrição e desidratação, além de um forte odor de sexo, de cuja outra fonte, percebe se aproximando, no que parece, montado á cavalo, pelo barulho de cascos que ouve.

Ao observar mais atentamente, estalos tentam surgir em sua mente, o cheiro lhe era familiar, mas, não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

Então, um alien surge, com um chicote ensaguentado na mão. Este objeto, tinha vários cheiros, mas, um, o mais forte, reconheceu como dela, que ao recobrar a consciência, tentar se levantar com dificuldade, para fugir, porem, é levada ao chão novamente, desta vez, pelo chicote que descia nela violentamente.

O dono desce do cavalo e agradece, sorrindo, ao saiya-jin:

– Obrigado senhor, esse animal fugiu e estava-a perseguindo.

Kakarotto está estático, o cheiro dela o acossava a fazer algo, mas, por quê?

– Você quer ser estuprada novamente em púbico, né? Acho que vou te oferecer a este saiya-jin, também.

Ela começa a se debater e chorar, mas, recebe um tapa na cara, enquanto é virada e rendida ao chão, seu vestido, sendo levantado com força. O dono levanta a cabeça para o saiya-jin e pergunta:

– Que usa-la comigo? Ou prefere sozinho?

Então, um estalo repentino surge e se recorda, de onde a conhece.

Era a humana que o ajudara quando criança e que procurou por muitos anos, sem ter sucesso. Mas, antes que pudesse agir, o alienígina bate a cabeça dela no chão, fazendo-a ficar inconsciente.

– Não se importa dela assim, né? Ás vezes é divertido fazer isso.

Aquilo fizera a ira chegar a limites extremos, muito rapidamente, auxiliado pelo seu humor, que não encontrava-se naquele dia dos melhores.

Horrorizado, vê o Ki subir absurdamente, gerando um forte vento que o arremessa contra uma árvore ao longe, matando-o com o choque. Rapidamente, Kakarotto ergue o corpo debilitado dela e voa até a sua casa, para que possa receber cuidados urgentes.

No ar, nota oriundo do corpo dela, o cheiro do outro alien, impregando, principalmente, embaixo do ventre, aquilo o enfurecia e muito. Sentia raiva por não ter conseguido cuidar dela, como queria, para retribuir o favor.

Conforme a mantém em seus braços, um sentimento adormecido por anos, desconhecido á este, começa a emergir.

Ele chega a sua casa, que mais parecia uma pequena mansão. Entra e Maron o recebe, olhando dele para a jovem, inconsciente.

– Kakarotto-sama?

– Digamos, que eu a adquiri... está muito debilitada e precisando de repouso, ficará na cela ao lado da sua.

– Vou preparar um banho, com ervas que ajudam na cicatrização, sumimassen ( com licença), Kakarotto-sama- e curvando-se, se retira dali.

Decidira deixa-la numa cela, pois, poderia tentar fugir, e isto era algo perigoso. Pois, podia cair nas mãos de alguém pior que o ex-dono.

Iria tentar conquistar a confiança dela, mas, sabia, que seria muito difícil, pelo que ela possivelmente sofreu, em todos esses anos de escravidão. Queria saber quem foram os mestres anteriores, para tortura-los até a morte, porém, só podia, no momento, cerrar seus punhos com raiva.

Descendo as escadas, se dirige até a cela destinada à Chichi e a leva, ao quarto de banho. Lá dentro, Maron despiu-a e colocou a jovem na banheira, com a ajuda de seu dono, que se retira, em seguida, ficando na parede do lado de fora, pensativo.

Vira as contusões, cortes, hematomas. A antiga coleira dela, que acabara de tirar, repousava em sua mão . Com raiva, desconta no objeto, pulverizando-o com seu ki, para tentar aliviar o imenso ódio pelo estado do corpo e da mente, em que possívelmente, ela se encontra.

– Kakarotto-sama, poderia me ajudar, por favor? - a voz suave de Maron o chama á realidade.

Nisso, entra, ajudando-a a vestir Chichi e em seguida, deposita-a delicadamente na cama, com a outra humana, tratando os ferimentos com curativos.

Em, seguida, se levanta e fala:

– Já terminei, amo, de troca-la e tratar dos ferimentos, posso adiantar o jantar?

– Claro - faz gesto para que saia e nisso, esta se retira, deixando-o sozinho com Chichi.

Ele senta em uma cadeira, no lado da cama, velando seu sonho.

Após alguns minutos, sente-se hipnotizado pela jovem chikyuu-jin, achando-a linda enquanto dormia. Sem conseguir se conter mais, leva o dedo, delicadamente, a uma mecha do cabelo, colocando-a atrás da orelha e em seguida, acariciando sua face.

Porém, a terráquea começa a se contorcer de medo e a chorar silenciosamente, seu corpo tremendo e murmurando, agoniada:

– Por favor, para! Doí! Por favor...- e começa a se debater na cama.

Sem pensar, a pega nos braços fortes e tenta conforta-la, murmurando palavras gentis em seu ouvido, esperançosamente, esperando acalma-la. Após um tempo, ela abre os olhos e vê aquele que a abraçava.

IMAGEM: .


	6. Tristeza e ira

Enfim, Kakarotto encontra Chichi. Porém, seu espirito forte e guerreiro foi destruído pelos sucessivos maltratos, violência e estupros.

Ao despertar, Chichi se depara com a raça que mais odiava e temia...

E para avisar que postei imagens em todos os capítulos. Espero que gostem ^ ^

OooOooOooOooO

Ela arregala os olhos e luta para se libertar, enquanto seu corpo convulsionava de medo.

Kakarotto sentia o forte cheiro de medo, assim como o cheiro salgado de lágrimas que escorriam pelos seus pêlos avermelhados. Tomava cuidado com a sua força para não machuca-la e a afastando de qualquer coisa que pudesse feri-la, já que se debatia, alternando por bater nos braços dele.

Entristecido, notara o quanto ela estava transtornada. Tudo aquilo só aumentava o seu ódio para quem a transformou em alguém temerosa e apavorada, completamente diferente de como a conhece-la.

Ele a olha forçando uma face amável e murmura palavras gentis, tentando conforta-la.

– Se acalme. Não farei nada com você. Foi só um pesadelo. Se acalme, por favor. Vai acabar se machucando.

Chichi para momentaneamente, pois o ouvira pedir por favor, em um tom de súplica mesclado ao desespero.

Nisso, olha para o rosto dele pela primeira vez. Algo lhe dizia que era familiar, mas, não conseguia ter certeza, embora fosse muito bonito.

Os cabelos eram espetados, com exceção de alguns que eram longos, caindo em suas costas. Tinha os contornos dos olhos avermelhados com orbes ônix. Sua pele era ligeiramente morena, não escura, mas, bem clara. Seu rosto era másculo, assim como parecia ter o corpo musculo e definido cobertor de pêlos. Notara que estava sem camisa, somente trajando uma calça e nos pés, um calçado escuro. Parecera usar munhequeiras nos punhos, algo que estranhou, pois vira a cauda e sabia ser um saiya-jin. Mas, todos que tivera o desprazer de conhecer usavam armaduras dos mais variados tipos. Ele não.

Vira novamente o rosto e podia ver a tristeza no olhar dele. Um olhar que nunca esperou ver em uma raça de monstros, como ela os definia. Então, seus olhos passam para a cadeira no lado de sua cama, compreendendo que ele estivera velando-a durante o seu sono. Um pensamento estranho, pelo que conhecia deles.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados para dissipar tais sentimentos e pensamentos, pois, ele pertencia a raça de monstros que matou seu pai, a escravizou e praticamente destruiu a sua raça, pois esta passou a ser considerada como meros vermes.

Então, percebe que o olhou por muito tempo e notando que as mãos fortes e másculas pareciam ceder levemente, em um movimento abrupto que o pegou desprevenido, ela se soltou dos braços dele e caiu de bunda no chão, fazendo uma careta de dor.

Ele se agacha para ajuda-la a se erguer, mas, ela se encolhe. A dor das punições a marcaram a um nível tão profundo, que se encolher e murmurar perdão se tornara algo praticamente automático. Se encolhia para tentar se proteger e murmurava, na esperança que abrandasse as chicotadas.

Ela parcialmente olhava através de um pequeno vão entre seus braços a cauda do saiya-jin. Normalmente, eles a usavam para chicotear, em vez de terem o trabalho de pegar um chicote. Porém, para ela, as caudas doíam mais do que chicote, pois o pêlo deles quando eriçados, parecia uma lixa. Evitavam socos, pois podiam matar e para isso inclinavam-se a castigos desde chicotadas, até confinamento.

Kakarotto fica deprimido ao ver o estado dela e isso só insuflava o seu ódio por aqueles que transformaram uma mulher forte e corajosa, em um ser tão apavorado e ressabiado.

– Não vou puni-la. Pode olhar sem medo para este Kakarotto. - ele fala com a voz extremamente gentil, na ânsia de acalma-la, pois ela estava assustada demais e com razão, considerando o que deve ter sofrido.

Gradativamente, a chikyuu-jin se acalma, não ao ponto de relaxar, pois continuava desconfiada. A forma como ele estava lidando com ela, o tom de voz e o olhar não condiziam com o que testemunhara ao longo dos anos. A surpresa a fizera se acalmar mais rápido, embora também a deixasse ainda mais receosa.

Esperava pacientemente que ela aceitasse sua mão estendida para ajuda-la a se levantar.

Ignorando a mão dele e se afastando até a parede fria as suas costas, se levanta sozinha, ainda ressabiada. Estava inclinada a julgar que ele era uma das exceções que existia em todos os lugares. Um ser diferente dos demais.

Mas, considerou que era cedo demais para julga-lo. Suas experiências passadas com essa raça e outras, lhe ensinaram a sempre se manter em guarda. Sempre se preparar para o pior. Afinal, ele era seu dono e ela sua escrava. Ele tinha todo o direito de fazer o que queria com ela.

O saiya-jin guarda a mão que estivera outrora estendida e suspira cansado, passando uma mão pelo seu rosto, pois percebera a extensão do dano que fizeram a ela.

Frustrado, chicoteia a cauda no ar, indo coloca-la em volta de sua cintura.

Agora, temia não ser capaz de fazê-la perder seu medo, algo que desejava e com sorte, a fizesse voltar como era antes, quando se conheceram.

Ele odiava, agora, a missão que recebera no passado e que cumprira a ferro e fogo por causa dos ensinamentos da nave, ou lavagem cerebral, como ele considerava, uma vez que o mesmo o doutrinara desde que era um bebê.

Se tivesse tido alguma maneira de mantê-la perto dele, ele a teria protegido. Ela nunca teria caído nas mãos de monstros que destruíram sua personalidade, esmagando-a completamente. A fuga, fora apenas um pequeno, quase mísero resquício do que era outrora.

Kakarotto queria a guerreira e jurou a si mesmo que faria todo o possível para tê-la de volta.

Além disso, julgando seus atos e o fato de não parecer reconhece-lo, decidira guardar segredo de que já haviam se encontrado antes e ela, inclusive, havia curado aquele que trouxe destruição para o seu povo e morte de seu ente querido.

Gelou ao pensar por esse ângulo. Não podia se dar ao luxo de contar fatos que somente iriam deprimi-la ainda mais e aumentar seu pavor, assim como animosidade, que já estavam em um nível altíssimo. Se concentraria única e exclusivamente de recuperar o seu espirito. Os demais assuntos, viriam depois disso.

Chichi percebera que ele estivera perdido em pensamentos, muitos destes tristes, pois a face continuara caída em um intenso pesar. Percebera o movimento da cauda e ficara inicialmente alarmada, pensando que iria receber a sua punição. Respirou aliviada ao ver a mesma se enrolar na cintura, obedientemente.

Confessava que estranhara o saiya-jin desde que o vira. Não conseguia compreender seus atos, seus sentimentos. Nunca vira um deles ficar triste, assim como um que a tivesse tratado gentilmente, mesmo após ela se debater e dar um tapa em suas mãos para se libertar, não a punindo por seus atos, como era o esperado. Assim, como nunca vira um saiya-jin coberto de pêlos e com o contorno dos olhos que lembravam os orbes rubros dos Oozarus.

Já vira um se transformar em Oozaru e soubera assim que um deles tinha vindo para a Terra, que matara seu pai, quase dizimara os terráqueos e haviam feito os poucos sobreviventes de escravos, pelo menos a maior parte destes.

Roubaram sua liberdade e esmagaram seu orgulho, saquearam cruelmente sua inocência e a fizeram covarde. Tinha noção disso. Inicialmente lutou, mas, foi algo infrutífero. Foi estuprada violentamente na primeira noite de captura e ali, conhecera o inferno em vida.

– Kakarotto-sama, o jantar está pronto. - Suna fala do alto da escada do porão.

– Já vou indo! - nisso, vira o rosto para Chichi - Se depois quiser comer, basta pedir a Suna. Vou deixar a porta aberta. Só peço para não tentar fugir. Eu disse que não a machucaria e, portanto, está mais segura aqui do que lá fora.

E dando um sorriso fraco, se vira, subindo as escadas, pois estava faminto, deixando uma jovem terráquea surpresa e um tanto inquieta pelo comportamento tão diferente que ele tinha. E pela primeira vez, hesitando em fugir.

IMAGEM: .


	7. Experiências diferentes

Após algum tempo, sobe para se alimentar um pouco pois estava faminta.

Então, se depara com a visão de algo que a apavora...

OooOooOooOooO

Após meia hora, Chichi decide subir as escadas.

O que aprendera amargamente era a manter uma distância considerável de seus donos, a fim de evitar ou diminuir as chances de ser estuprada.

Após sair do porão, observa que a residência era enorme. Seu dono anterior não tinha uma habitação tão imensa.

Anda pela sala, podendo notar uma escada em espiral que subia para o segundo andar, que parecia ser enorme, enquanto ao lado da escada tinha um quartinho, provavelmente utilizado para guardar objetos.

Logo em seguida, vira dois corredores laterais.

Ela sente o cheiro de comida vindo de um deles e nisso, seu estômago se rebela. Se lembrava de não ter comido nada o dia inteiro.

Anda cuidadosamente, um tanto intimidada pelo tamanho assim como com o receio de topar com o saiya-jin.

Via alguns ambientes conforme andava que eram vistos pelo corredor, como uma sala ampla e outra com livros.

Ela rira mentalmente frente ao que parecia ser uma biblioteca, pois, acreditara que quem a criou, não deveria saber que saiya-jins não se importavam com cultura e sim, apenas em lutar.

Então, chega a próxima porta, onde vê uma mesa simples, retangular em uma ampla cozinha mobiliada e espaçosa.

Uma pilha imensa de louça repousava na bancada, reconhecendo como sendo o vestígio da alimentação de um saiya-jin, já que o apetite era imenso, embora julgasse que pela quantidade em relação a esse em particular, não era só imenso, era gigantesco, pois ultrapassa o que já vira com outros da espécie dele.

Ao olhar pela fresta, vê Suno praticamente se esfregando contra o dono delas, acariciando-o e sendo retribuído por este que a erguera pela cintura, colocando-a em cima da bancada.

Estranhou ao ver a alegria dela pelo ato. Mesmo as que disfarçavam prazer apenas para serem poupadas de castigos, não conseguiam fazer com perfeição. O olhar as denunciava assim como o falso sorriso.

Mas, o dela era verdadeiro e ela ria, enquanto o saiya-jin explorava com os seus lábios o colo dela, acariciando seus seios por cima do vestido, até que bem comportado. O dono dela anterior adorava que andassem quase nuas.

Via a cauda dele adentrando por dentro do vestido, enquanto ela gemia e fica estupefata ao ver que ameaçara pegar a cauda dele. Estranhara. Pois com certeza sabia que a última coisa que devia ser feito era estimular a libido de um saiya-jin, mais do que eles já tinham.

A achava louca por querer prorrogar um ato que deveria enoja-la. Questionava se ela perdera tudo e se entregava a luxúria apenas para não lidar com a cruel verdade.

O ato sexual lhe dava nojo. Era algo repulsivo que só trazia dor e sofrimento. E tinha as marcas em seu corpo, assim como em sua mente das sessões de tortura em que orava a Kami-sama para que o seu dono a matasse no ato com a violência. Tudo, para se libertar da dor e do sofrimento. Via a morte como a única liberdade que poderia ter.

Quando desperta de seus pensamentos, nota que ambos pararam e Suno já estava de pé no chão, um tanto sem graça por notar que Chichi a vira, enquanto ajeitava o vestido.

Já, o dono dela a olhava de forma neutra, embora podia-se notar que o olhar irradiava um tanto de tensão, acreditando ser uma tensão sexual, pois, acabara vendo o volume nas calças dele.

– Kakarotto-sama, assim que terminar as tarefas, eu subirei. - ela fala com a voz afogada em desejo, pois estava sentindo-se ainda quente pelos toques habilidosos dele.

– Sim. Estarei esperando. - ele fala com um sorriso de luxúria, enquanto caminha para a porta.

Encolhe-se contra a batente da porta, na dúvida se apanharia ou seria arrastada para a cama.

Porém, passa ao seu lado e fala, ao deter o passo:

– Não me deito a força com fêmeas, não importando quem quer que sejam. Fique tranquila quanto a isso. E não irei castiga-la, afinal, pedi para que subisse a fim de se alimentar e assim você fez.

Dito isso, ele torna a caminhar para a escada, subindo para o seu quarto, deixando uma jovem confusa, que ainda procurava se acalmar.

Suno se aproxima e fala, com uma face piedosa:

– Imagino o quanto sofreu em sua vida. Nunca vi uma escrava tão apavorada e temerosa como você. Imagino que deve ter sido estuprada.

– Sim... Infelizmente sobrevivi a ferimentos que seriam fatais, senão fosse pelo treinamento que tive quando criança. Quando era pequena, achei maravilhoso. Mas, atualmente, odiei a resistência que aprendi a ter.

– Entendo... Bem, eu nunca fui estuprada. Tive sorte de ter pegado só fêmeas saiya-jins como donas. Mas, sofri castigos e punições. O primeiro com quem me deitei foi com Kakarotto. Ele é lindo e tem um corpo maravilhoso, praticamente esculpido pelos Deuses... me encantei quando descobri que ele era bem tolerante. Nunca fui castigada e tipo, ao vê-lo nu várias vezes tive desejo de deitar-me com ele. No final, acabei provocando-o e perdi minha virgindade. Não me arrependo e desde então, eu o provoco para ter uma noite com ele. Afinal, é um amante fabuloso.

Via que ela falava feliz e ainda a considerava louca, pois tinha aversão extrema a toques.

Além disso, nunca conheceu uma escrava que via tal ato como um total prazer. Sempre via elas chorando em um canto após fazerem sexo. Sua honra e orgulho era arrancada em meio a luxúria cruel dos donos. Ela sente um tremor ao pensar nisso.

Ao ver a reação dela, Suno suspira, cansada. Não adiantava falar que adorava fazer sexo com Kakarotto. A jovem na sua frente via como algo ruim e não podia condena-la.

– Bem... Imagino que esteja com fome. - ela corta o silêncio e escuta o estômago de Chichi e ri levemente - Acho que eu não precisava perguntar.

Nisso, leva a jovem até o fogão onde há comida nas panelas e numa travessa enorme

– Sirva-se a vontade. Eu já jantei.

– Obrigada. - ela agradece e pega um prato, começando a se servir.

– Bem, vou lavar a louça enquanto isso.

Suno arregaça as mangas e começa o a lavar a louça, quando Chichi fala:

– Não fiz nada de últil desde que cheguei. Por favor, deixe que eu cuido da louça. Pode descansar.

– Sério?! - ela fica maravilhada - Seria algo bom. Confesso que me canso consideravelmente quando faço comida. Prefiro lavar louça a cozinhar. - fala sem graça.

– Para não ficarmos sobrecarregadas, que acha de eu cozinhar e você ficar com a louça? E na limpeza da casa, podemos dividir as tarefas.

– Que excelente ideia! - Suno bate as mãos, feliz - Muito obrigada Chichi-san.

– Por nada. Assim que terminar de comer, irei limpar a cozinha e varre-la, pois está com migalhas no chão.

Após alguns minutos, Suno tira o avental e pendura no lugar próprio do mesmo, enquanto sai da cozinha para ir ao quarto de Kakarotto.

IMAGEM: .


	8. Luxúria

Chichi e Suna combinam entre si os afazeres na mansão.

Após deixar Chichi comendo, Suna tem a noite de prazer que tanto queria com o seu mestre...

Porém, após o ato intenso, enquanto ela dormia, Kakarotto sente um ki conhecido...

OooOooOooOooO

A outra nota e fala, alarmada:

– Eu acabei liberando-a e por isso terá que se deitar com ele. Sinto muito. - fala tristemente.

– Não. Eu o provoquei, pois, quero deitar-me com ele. Acredite. Eu quero de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu tive uma experiência nessa área diferente da sua. Por isso, temos uma visão oposta e entendo seu temor frente ao sexo. Eu compreendo. Por isso, fique tranquila. Eu quero me divertir essa noite.

Nisso, se despede de uma jovem com a face estarrecida, que fica estática, tentando assimilar o que ela dissera, pois, não conseguia acreditar e passou a achar que o mundo estava louco.

No seu quarto, Kakarotto havia acabado de se masturbar para se aliviar e começara a repousar suas costas na parede da banheira, enquanto sentia seu corpo relaxar.

Se lembra do odor de medo e o pavor dela quando viu a cena, que se intensificou quando ele se aproximou apenas para sair da cozinha.

Gemeu de frustação. Haviam danificando-a demais, pois, apenas viu as carícias e os toques, não o ato em si e mesmo assim agiu como se fosse nela.

Confessava que sentia uma forte atração e desejo. Não queria só protege-la e sim, também ter relações com ela, por sentir-se atraído a um nível desconcertante. Nem com a sua falecida companheira, Konako, sentiu-se assim, mesmo quando ela estava grávida, o que achara estranho.

Com Chichi, era diferente. Ele a desejava a um nível que o deixava incômodo, ao ponto de ter que domar sua fera interior, além do normal, uma vez que na verdade, naquela forma, não passavam de Oozarus com forma humana. Portanto, os instintos eram fortes.

Sentia uma intensa possessividade toma-lo.

É despertado de seus pensamentos por Suna, que entra nua na banheira com movimentos lânguidos, fazendo Kakarotto sorrir maliciosamente.

Propositalmente, ela começa a se banhar de forma erótica, mantendo distância dele enquanto matinha um olhar safado, que é retribuído pelo do seu mestre, cuja cauda remexia languidamente embaixo da água.

Após algum tempo de espetáculo para o saiya-jin, ela se espreguiça e sai da imensa banheira, balançando os quadris e propositalmente, agachando-se, fingindo pegar algo do chão.

Sem poder se conter mais e excitadíssimo, em um piscar de olhos a pressiona contra o lavabo.

Ela sente o membro rijo dele roçando suas nádegas, enquanto sentia a respiração rouca de Kakarotto e cujas mãos másculas viajavam pelo seu corpo, enquanto sua cauda massageava habilidosamente seu sexo, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer intensamente.

Rapidamente, segurando em sua cintura a faz curvar-se, fazendo-a se segurar na borda da pia, enquanto adentrava nela com voracidade, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho de surpresa.

Ele começa já bombeando nela com voracidade, em movimentos frenéticos, enquanto sons grutuais saiam de sua garganta.

A cauda massageava o clitóris dela, que se contorcia e arfava, sentindo-se totalmente preenchida e sôfrega.

Sentia sua mente desvanecer, enquanto um fogo líquido surgia em seu abdômen, sabendo que em breve chegaria ao orgasmo, o que não tarda a acontecer.

O saiya-jin continua com os movimentos intensos e a cauda torna-se ainda mais luxuriosa nas carícias, fazendo a jovem gozar novamente, sentindo-se amolecer, sem força nas pernas.

Nisso, sente ele jorrando sua essência dentro dela.

Ela se vira e o beija, passando a acariciar o membro deste, pois, não estava satisfeita.

Sorrindo, ele a carrega para a espaçosa cama, posicionando-a rapidamente de quatro, a penetrando, lentamente pelo anus, fazendo-a se contorcer em um misto de dor e prazer, sendo que este aumentava gradativamente conforme se acostumava com o membro em sua cavidade pequena e apertada, que ia alargando-se conforme os movimentos pacientes deste, que gradativamente se tornavam mais intensos.

Ele a segurava fortemente pela cintura, para que ela não se mexesse, enquanto sua cauda a penetrava pela vagina, explorando o seu interior e penetrando-a de maneira intensa.

Ela chega ao orgasmo, mas, Kakarotto não porque queria prolongar ao máximo. Ela mexera com fogo, então, teria que arcar com o calor que gerou nele.

Gemendo e dando gritinhos com as estocadas cada vez mais vigorosas, ela sente seu corpo tremer ao gozar pela segunda vez, sentindo então o saya-jin chegar ao ápice.

Ele a deixa cair na cama e ela se vira de frente para ele, ofegante, porém, exibindo um olhar malicioso. Sentia-se cansada, mas, queria muito mais e implora com o olhar, o que é prontamente atendido por Kakarotto com a face coberta de luxúria.

Ele explora o corpo dela inteiro com as mãos, língua e cauda. Ela confessava que ele parecia ter 3 mãos quando usava a cauda.

Então, a penetra subitamente, fazendo-a prender a respiração pela invasão súbita, para em seguida este sentar-se, segurando uma mão na cintura dela e a outra as suas mãos por cima da cabeça, enquanto a fazia encostar parte das costas no lençol.

Ela sentia-se totalmente exposta e via o olhar coberto de luxúria do saiya-jin e retribuiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Passou a gemer intensamente quando ele começou a estoca-la profundamente e com vigor, sentindo que seus seios balançavam conforme a penetração, praticamente saltando e se movendo conforme as estocadas.

Kakarotto assistia ao espetáculo altamente aprazível, enquanto ela gemia e se contorcia com as estocadas vigorosas dele, que ficam cada vez mais intensas, ao ponto dela começar a dar gritinhos roucos, misturados a gemidos intensos.

Ela acaba tendo orgasmos múltiplos, quando ele liberou um pouco de seu Ki através de seu membro, estimulando-a em um nível profundo, fazendo-a experimentar múltiplos orgasmos intensos, deixando-a entorpecida, que sente o saiya-jin chegar ao ápice, inundando-a.

A mente parecia algodão e não tinha forças para mais nada. Estava esgotada e completamente satisfeita.

Ele deita no lado dela e a cobre com cuidado, para depois deitar um pouco afastado dela, ainda nu, só que sem estar coberto, passando a fitar o teto.

Estranhara o fato de apesar de ter chegado ao ápice, não fora a mesma coisa como antes. Era um pouco diferente. Ele não sentira a mesma libertação intensa que sentiu nas outras vezes.

Achou que era peça da sua mente e decide que uma boa noite de sono, o ajudaria a colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Nisso, adormece, embora estivesse consciente as movimentações de Ki ao seu redor.

Então levanta-se abruptamente, enquanto resmungava, passando a mão na nuca e enrolando a sua cauda na cintura, pois, havia alguém que não deveria estar aonde, pois sentira o pequeno e quase imperceptível emanação de ki.

Suspirando, ele abre a janela, fechando-a em seguida, pois havia rajadas de vento frio naquela noite e não queria que Suna ficasse doente.

Então, nu mesmo, ele vai em direção a fonte de Ki, pois, não poderia perder mais tempo.

IMAGEM: .


	9. Kakarotto Vs Chichi

Chichi tenta fugir, porém, tem que enfrentar dois oponentes bêbados que querem violenta-la...

Nisso, acaba tendo que lidar com seu dono, que aparece frente a ela...

OooOooOooOooO

Chichi havia acabado de pular o muro da mansão, utilizando um pedaço de cano de aço que encontrou abandonado, como uma vara de salto, girando o corpo no ar e pousando com graça e elegância na grama do outro lado.

Então passa a correr usando um córrego perto dali, para tentar dissipar seu cheiro.

Porém, dois vultos aparecem na sua frente e ela observa serem saiya-jins e que pareciam embriagados.

Estes passam a olhar com luxúria para ela que treme, pois, as lembranças dos sucessivos estupros lhe veem a mente e ela, instintivamente, recua dois passos, enquanto estes avançavam:

– Veja... irc... que beleza... irc...

– Nada melhor que korokila e... irc... uma mulher para terminar a noite... irc...

– Afastem-se! - ela consegue exclamar controlando o seu medo e volta e meia olhando para trás, pois eles estavam atrasando a sua fuga e a mansão não se encontrava longe dali.

– Um verme como você... irc... não pode... irc... tratar-nos assim! - nisso, atira uma grande garrafa contra ela que desvia.

Então, ela aperta o cano contra a sua mão que treinando a respiração, controla o seu medo e decide se concentrar na luta, pois sentia também a adrenalina em suas veias, colocando-se em postura de combate, girando o cano graciosamente em sua mão delicada, enquanto baixava o corpo, dobrando uma perna e esticando a outra, erguendo a outra mão e fazendo um sinal com esta para que avançassem.

– Sua...! - nisso, os dois avançam.

Em um piscar de olhos, ela dá uma cotovelada dentre os olhos de um, enquanto gira o cano e acerta o outro na cabeça, saltando em seguida longe deles.

O que caiu se levanta e o outro, com um filete de sangue escorrendo dentre seus olhos, avança contra a chikyuu-jin que desvia do golpe com graça, acertando o cano no antebraço, ouvindo-o gemer, enquanto tornava a girar o mesmo, acertando um golpe giratório no rosto deste, enviando-o para longe.

Ela ainda se lembrava de como concentrar o ki em partes de seu corpo para potencializar os golpes.

O outro que caíra, já de pé, avança como um touro para cima dela, erguendo seu punho.

– Desgraçada!

Porém, ela se agacha enquanto o golpeia com o cano no abdômen, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, segurando o mesmo, segurando o cano na ponta e assim, acertando-o na cabeça, fazendo a face deste levantar poeira ao se chocar no chão.

O outro torna a atacar, mas, usando o cano como apoio, ela gira o corpo sobre ele e o acerta com um chute horizontal na nuca, após deixar este passa-la, para poder acerta-lo estando ao lado dele.

Observando que o outro avança contra ela, esta salta levemente, fugindo de seu campo de visão, deixando-o confuso, para depois este sentir um golpe forte na cabeça pela perna de Chichi que desceu violentamente.

Então, a jovem tenta pegar o cano, porém, o outro, ferido e urrando de ira, avança contra ela, que impulsiona seu corpo para cima com uma perna, enquanto gira o corpo no ar, rodopiando e caindo atrás dele que pego de surpresa pelos movimentos elegantes, acaba levando uma cotovelada na nuca, sendo arremessado um pouco longe.

Nisso, enquanto este é arremessado, o outro tenta dar um chute nela, que curva o corpo para trás, desviando do mesmo, enquanto consegue pegar o cano, que estava no chão, acertando-o atrás da nuca com o mesmo, fazendo-o ser atirado longe.

Porém, ambos se levantam, estando em sentidos opostos e com ira, avançam juntos contra ela que olhando de um para o outro, sorri, saltando no último minuto, enquanto estes se chocam um contra o outro, derrubando a si mesmos.

Então, enquanto pousava, nota que eles arfavam e se preparavam para lançar um rajada de Ki. A terráquea torna a sorrir e salta no último instante.

O golpe gera uma luz considerável, além de levantar muitos detritos, impossibilitando aos saiya-jins verem que a mesma saltou antes que o golpe a atingisse.

Então, eles ouvem:

– Kame... Hame...

E antes que pudessem perceber que a mesma estava no ar e quase pousando atrás deles, preparando o golpe, são acertados pela rajada quando os pés dela tocam a grama:

– Ha!

Com a violência, eles são arremessados contra diversas árvores, levantando uma nuvem de detritos e poeira.

Nisso, sorrindo satisfeita, vê que eles não se levantam mais e se lembrando de que fugia, pega o cano e torna a correr novamente.

Vê um pedaço de cipó caído e improvisa uma liga para prender o cano enquanto corria, colocando-o nas costas, para depois poder saltar em um galho de árvore, passando a saltar dentre os mesmos como um macaco.

Porém, antes que conseguisse se afastar ainda mais, um vulto no chão a surpreende, pois não sentira seu ki, o que achava estranho, pois, eram raros aqueles que podiam ocultar. Ela mesmo ocultara o seu enquanto saltava.

De repente, pequenas rajadas de ki destroem os galhos a frente dela e a volta, fazendo-a se assustar e deter seu movimento.

Para no galho e nota não haver mais nenhum para poder saltar, não restando a ela opção além de descer para o chão, enquanto orava para que conseguisse derrotar, quem quer que fosse.

Era rola sobre si mesmo no ar para cair com graça e elegância, pousando suavemente e em seguida, arregalando os olhos ao ver quem estava a sua frente, fazendo seu sangue gelar.

Era o seu dono que a olhava com uma face séria e um tanto irritada, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

Ela recua instintivamente e tenta fugir para o lado, porém, em um piscar de olhos, ele estava bloqueando seu caminho. Não vira quando se deslocou e por mais que tentasse escapar para os lados, não conseguia.

A chikyuu-jin sabia que um castigo severo a aguardava e que nada que fizesse, o agravaria mais.

Então, tomando uma decisão, consegue conter o seu medo novamente, tirando o cano de trás de suas costas e desatando o que o prendia, passando a girar o mesmo, enquanto tomava posição de combate, não podendo reprimir um tremor que a acomete por alguns segundos, enquanto seu coração disparara.

Mesmo que fosse punida severamente, pelo menos teria o prazer de acerta-lo, embora ainda estranhasse a pele que cobria partes do seu corpo, pois não vira nenhum como ele em sua vida.

Nas sombras, com a lua encoberta pelas nuvens, ela parte para o ataque tentando acerta-lo com o cano, que desvia facilmente, começando a tentar acerta-lo com vários golpes enquanto conseguia vê-lo parcamente, usando o seu ki para localiza-lo em meio a penumbra, embora tremesse ao ver o estranho brilho dourado nos orbes deste que parecera destacar na escuridão.

Tenta golpeá-lo com o cotovelo, mas, este bloqueia com a sua mão, para depois tentar chuta-lo, sendo bloqueado pela perna dele.

Ele sentia o cheiro de medo dela e se admirava dela tentar controlar ao máximo para poder ataca-lo.

Então, girando o cano com maestria, tenta acerta-lo em uma série de movimentos ofensivos com este, sendo golpes primeiramente em vertical, para depois serem horizontalmente e em seguida, de baixo para cima, sendo estes bloqueados facilmente por Kakarotto com as mãos e joelhos, além de desviar com extrema facilidade.

Então, usando como apoio o cano, ela passa a chuta-lo tanto de frente, quanto de lado, com este desviando, que resolve prender os pés dela com as mãos, enquanto dá um sorriso de satisfação.

Irada, ela solta o cano e espalma as mãos, um de cada lado do rosto, enquanto que o saiya-jin a olha sem entender, vendo-a fechar os olhos:

– Kaio-ken!

IMAGEM: .


	10. Kakarotto Vs Chichi - Finalização

Kakarotto é surpreendido por levar nada menos que quatro golpes de Chichi, embora nada sentisse na forma super saiya-jin 4.

Nisso, um forte desejo possessivo se apodera do saiya-jin...

OooOooOooOooO

Um forte clarão o cega temporariamente e ficou tão surpreso, que fica sem ação por alguns segundos, enquanto sente algo tocar em sua nuca.

Para horror de Chichi, o cano apenas enverga ao bater na nuca do saiya-jin, por mais que colocasse força no objeto.

Então, notando que ele estava voltando a enxergar, ela reúne energia em suas mãos na forma de uma esfera, curvando o corpo para o lado.

Kakarotto consegue sentir o Ki dela aumentando drasticamente e então, ao abrir os olhos se depara com o golpe dela:

– Kame Hame Ha!

O poder do golpe faz ela ser atirada para trás, porém, com graça e leveza se ajeita durante o pequeno voo, conseguindo girar o corpo e tocar seus pés em um tronco grosso, para depois pousar no chão, preparando-se para fugir dali.

Porém, para horror dela, sente que Kakarotto prende seus braços atrás do seu corpo, enquanto sua cauda envolve suas pernas, imobilizando-a.

A mão dele a segura na junção do pescoço, forçando-a a expor sua nuca.

Ela passa a sentir um forte pavor, que é aumentado quando ela sente o membro duro dele roçar em suas nádegas.

Ouvia a respiração tensa deste, assim como leves rosnados, sentindo que os lábios dele viajavam pela sua nuca de uma forma gentil, beijando e sugando o local, até que sente uma ardência, enquanto ele repousava seu queixo no ombro dela.

De repente, ela sente-se estranhamente fraca e não tem forças para manter-se em pé, enquanto sua mente começara a nublar.

É amparada pelo saiya-jin que solta os pulsos dela e a abraça fortemente, antes que esta caísse no chão.

Kakarotto sentia-se preso em um estado de torpor, mas, não por completo, pois tinha uma leve consciência. Sabia que a marcou. Apenas, confirmou algo que já desconfiava e que ficara intenso na luta, pois, também, surgira o sentimento de posse para confirmar que ela pertencia a ele e a mais ninguém. A ligação que possuía com ela, desde que era criança e que explicava, porque mesmo marcando Konako e ela o marcando, a marca de ambos nunca permaneciam um no outro. Não conseguia marca-la, pois, já tinha ligação com outra, assim como esta não conseguia, por causa da ligação dele com a jovem chikyuu-jin.

Ele sorri ao pensar que teria uma vantagem com isso, pois, conseguiria saber os sentimentos desta facilmente e se treinasse o vínculo, se concentrando, até os pensamentos, se estes fossem consideravelmente fortes. Se quisesse saber mais facilmente, bastaria encostar seus lábios na marca.

Não se arrependia e sorria, sabendo que ela não podia ver seu sorriso, enquanto ouvia os batimentos cardíacos dela se regularizarem juntamente com os dele. Somente temia que ela não o correspondesse.

Ele vira quando Chichi topou com os dois saiya-jins bêbados e pretendia se intrometer para salva-la, porém, preferiu vê-la lutando contra eles, ficando orgulhoso em vê-la derrubar ambos com graça e elegância, assim como se lembrava das lutas contra ela quando criança, os movimentos fluídos como a água. Era um espetáculo belo e perigoso.

Ficara satisfeito ao ver que era muito inteligente, usando diversas vezes a força do oponente contra ele mesmo.

E para coroar, quando lutou contra ele, mesmo que o cheiro de medo dela o deprimisse, lutou maravilhosamente bem.

Conseguiu surpreende-lo com aquele golpe luminoso, continuando com a surpresa depois ao acerta-lo pela segunda vez com um cano, para em seguida usar o golpe dela mais poderoso contra ele.

Agora, a marcara e a terráquea era somente dele e de mais ninguém. Somente sua e já sentia sua possessividade aumentar drasticamente, assim como a sua libido, pois o seu membro já estava consideravelmente desperto.

Quando Chichi se recupera, começa a temê-lo, para depois perceber que o abraço dele não estava mais a pressionando e que ao ver lateralmente a face dele com o queixo ainda apoiado em seu ombro, este parecera perdido em pensamentos.

Com ira, apesar do pavor que a tomava, ela dá uma cotovela no abdômen deste, que se surpreende, despertando de suas reminiscências, porém, sem conseguir impedir o pé esquerdo dela que roda sobre si, dando um chute em seu rosto com o direito.

Como estava na forma super saiya-jin 4, os golpes não faziam nada, mas sentia um leve toque.

Nisso, após desvencilhar de seus braços, se afasta levemente, preparando-se para fugir.

Porém, quando uma fresta de luz adentra pelas copas densas nota que ele estava nu e o olhou de cima para baixo, ficando paralisada, principalmente ao ver o falo grande e grosso dele enrijecido.

Vendo-a paralisada pelo medo, assim como intensamente enrubescida, sorri e decide joga-la sobre o seu ombro em um piscar de olhos.

Quando esta percebe, começa a dar socos nele e depois, tenta chuta-lo, mas, ele prender suas pernas.

Para desespero dela, a cauda facilmente envolve seus punhos e a prende. Com isso, presa nas pernas e nos braços, não consegue se mexer e grita:

– Me solte!

– Sou o seu dono. Por que faria isso?

Nisso, ele voa de volta para a mansão.

Prendera as pernas e os braços, enquanto a mantinha fixa no ombro, pois iria voar e não queria que ela se mexesse demais e acabasse caindo.

Então, para desagrado dele, sente o medo começando a se apoderar dela, novamente, compreendendo o por quê. Aquilo o irritava e também o deprimia, ainda mais ao sentir o medo da jovem através do vínculo.

Adorou reviver as batalhas que tivera com Chichi a anos atrás, embora que naquele tempo ela sorria durante as sessões de luta deles. Atualmente, o olhava com ira, apesar de ver no fundo de seus olhos, o intenso pavor que sentia.

Então, lutando para libertar as mãos, não se intimidando com o voo e desesperada para não ser estuprada, ela remexe suas mãos e consegue pegar na cauda dele. A briga dela com a cauda faziam as suas mãos escova-lo, sem que esta percebesse.

Nisso, escuta uma espécie de ronronado e ele gemendo, um tanto ofegante:

– Não... Não... Faça isso... Pare.

IMAGEM: .


	11. Inesperado

Chichi sem saber piora o estado excitado de Kakarotto. Será que ele conseguirá se controlar?

Nisso, ela se surpreende com o gesto dele...

OooOooOooOooO

Ela não sabia que escovar a cauda dele acabava por excita-lo a um nível profundo e como era na verdade um Oozaru com forma humana era ainda mais suscetível. Se continuasse assim, era capaz dele perder o controle.

Então, usando a cauda, gira o corpo dela para que sua outra mão pegasse os seus pulsos, enquanto o abdômen passa a ser pressionado contra a sua nuca, como se segurasse um saco.

Agora, segurava as pernas com uma mão e a outra, seus braços, liberando sua cauda da função de prendê-la, antes que não conseguisse se controlar.

Nesses momentos, detestava ter que domar a fera que espreitava em seu interior.

Então, ao chegarem na mansão, adentra enquanto falava controlando ainda sua excitação, fazendo a voz sair um pouco rouca:

– Você não deu tempo para este Kakarotto se trocar e por isso saí nu. Não foi por outro motivo. Além disso, disse que não forço uma fêmea a se deitar comigo e não a forçarei, apesar de ter me deixado bem excitado, devo confessar.

Ela não falou nada, mas, o saiya-jin passou a sentir alarmado o cheiro salgado de lágrimas e o corpo tremendo de puro pavor. A coragem a abandonou novamente e o medo tomou o seu lugar.

Olhou de lado e viu lágrimas peroladas escorrerem de seus orbes, estes fechados. As lágrimas caíam em sua pelagem vermelha acastanhada, fazendo seu coração se comprimir. Queria vê-la guerreira e não, apavorada.

Desejava mais do que tudo, ver o belo sorriso dela e ouvir o seu riso novamente, como naquele tempo que ambos viveram juntos na pequena cabana que ficava próximo de sua mansão, aonde ia sempre visitar para recordar-se dos velhos tempos. E, inclusive, escolhera morar no Monte Paouz, pois fora o local onde conheceu a felicidade e a paz, assim como o riso, mesmo que tivesse sido por pouco tempo e fez questão de mandar construir a sua mansão próxima a pequena cabana, a fim de preservar a mesma, também.

Suspira cansado. O medo dela rapidamente desfizera sua excitação, sendo muito mais potente do que uma ducha fria.

Chichi estava apavorada e pensava nos castigos que sofreria, além do estupro, não conseguindo saber em que ordem seu dono as faria, porque não somente fugiu como bateu nele, notando, desesperada, que os golpes não o afetavam.

Estava confiante por ter lidado bem com aqueles dois saiya-jins e cometera o equivoco de considera-lo igual a eles. Não somente era muito poderoso, como forte. Além disso, seu corpo parecia indestrutível.

Além de tentar fugir, também o acertara duas vezes quando sentiu que ele momentaneamente abaixou os braços, relaxando-os, adicionando-se os outros dois golpes anteriores a estes, totalizando nada menos que quatro.

Com os olhos fechados, ainda chorando, o sentira caminhando e abrindo uma porta, assim como parecera descer, para em seguida ouvir um barulho de metal, imaginando que eram correntes ou algemas para prendê-la, a fim de castiga-la ou estupra-la mais facilmente.

Sentiu seus braços serem soltos, assim como as pernas, sendo colocada facilmente no chão, ouvindo novamente o barulho de metal, estranhando não ter sentido nada frio prendendo o seu corpo.

Então, toma coragem para abrir um olho e depois abre o outro, observando que estava na sua cela e a porta estava trancada. O barulho de metal era a porta da cela dela.

Então, vê o saiya-jin se afastando, enquanto fala:

– Não vou castiga-la. Além disso, adorei ver você surrando aqueles dois saiya-jins bêbados. Inicialmente, iria interferir para salva-la, mas, ao ver que conseguia se defender sozinha, preferi observa-la derrubando ambos. Isso me agradou e muito. Agora, descanse para se recuperar. Boa noite, Chichi.

Inicialmente, estranhou de ele saber o seu nome, mas, se lembrou que Suno sabia e que provavelmente, havia contado.

Ficou olhando enquanto ele fechava o porão, deixando uma pequena luz iluminando ao longe as escadas, pois não havia janelas, enquanto ficou admirada dele não castiga-la. Qualquer um a castigaria e severamente, tendo em vista tudo o que fez, além de ter visto a excitação dele, julgando que a estupraria para aliviar-se.

Afinal, fugiu e bateu, não uma vez, mas, quatro vezes nele, embora notasse que parecera não ter sentido nenhum de seus golpes.

Não conseguia compreender o comportamento dele, assim como se lembrou de quando começou a ronronar e gemer quando mexeu em sua cauda e o pedido para parar, o que não fez, o obrigando a usar a outra mão para prender os punhos dela.

Chichi então compreendeu e gelou. Estava provocando a libido dele. Não sabia que escovar a cauda de um fazia-o ficar excitado e nisso, se lembrou do corpo dele nu e a rigidez do membro grande e grosso do mesmo, percebendo que ficara marcado a ferro e fogo em sua mente.

Jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais faria algo assim. Se Suno estava doida e adorava se deitar com ele, era problema dela. Ela não queria excitar um saiya-jin. Não queria ser estuprada novamente.

Confusa pelo gesto dele de não puni-la ou estupra-la, somado ao fato do que disse "iria interferir para salva-la", como se quisesse de fato, protegê-la, acaba corando levemente para depois sacudir a cabeça para os lados, enquanto pensava que havia imaginado que ele falara algo assim.

Afinal, por que iria querer defende-la? Era sua escrava e propriedade. Era substituível. Um saiya-jin nunca protegeria um ser inferior como ela para os padrões deles.

Com este pensamento, se deita, enquanto forçava-se a dormir, embora tivesse pesadelos, que nada mais eram do que lembranças de punições e estupros, que a fazem acordar no meio da noite, transpirando, enquanto ofegava.

Quando despertou assustada, viu que era apenas um pesadelo, embora fosse bem real. Olhando para os lados como se quisesse se certificar de onde estava, tornou a deitar.

Porém, não percebeu que um certo saiya-jin a observava, das sombras.

Kakarotto, com sua audição e olfato apurado, sentiu o odor de pavor se intensificando, além dos gemidos de dor e de clamor dela, pedindo para parar o que quer que fosse, além do pranto enquanto se contorcia.

Além disso, sentira pelo vínculo o pavor e a dor desta, acreditando ter agora uma noção real do estrago que fizeram nela os sucessivos donos.

Desejou poder estar lá, com ela em seus braços, confortando-a, enquanto jurava protege-la e ama-la para toda a vida.

Queria conforta-la, mas, sabia que a simples aproximação dele a faria ter medo, pois não conseguia suporta seu toque em decorrência dos traumas.

Ao perceber que a respiração dela caíra a um nível de sono profundo, sai do porão, cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho e acabar acordando-a.

Após alguns minutos, encontra-se em seu quarto e deita na espaçosa cama tamanho King, suspirando ao ver Suno e imaginando não ser capaz de ter a mesma libertação que antes por causa do vínculo.

IMAGEM:  . 


	12. Amargas recordações

Chichi começa a sentir-se estranha junto de Kakarotto, enquanto julgava que talvez fosse diferente dos demais...

Porém, uma vozinha em sua cabeça pede cautela, pois, era cedo demais.

Nisso, ele faz algo, que a surpreende, pois nenhum saiya-jin faria algo assim e diria tais palavras a um ser considerado inferior na visão deles.

OooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, ela acorda com um som de metal e ao abrir os olhos, vê que seu dono abria a porta e passa a temê-lo.

Ao ver o olhar de medo dela, suspira cansado, falando:

– Disse que não ia puni-la e não vou fazer isso. Já disse que gostei quando a vi derrubar aqueles dois bêbados e que gosto de lutar. Pode me olhar nos olhos, Chichi.

Percebe que se acalma, um pouco, embora procurasse manter uma distância considerável dele, que torna a falar, dessa vez em tom de pedido:

– Por favor, olhe nos meus olhos.

Ela arregala os olhos ao ouvir ,"por favor,". Nunca, em seus sonhos mais dementes, sonharia em ouvir tais palavras daquela raça de bárbaros e cruéis.

Hesitando inicialmente, ergue os olhos e se depara com um sorriso. Não de desafio, irônico ou malicioso. Apenas, um sorriso gentil que faz seu coração parar, enquanto fica boquiaberta.

Ele sorri ainda mais ao ver a estupefação dela e então, continuando com um tom gentil, fala:

– Precisamos ir a Central de Registro e as compras. Você precisa de roupas novas e irá escolhê-las. O que acha?

– Eu... Escolher? Como... Mesmo? Mas... - ela fica em uma perda de palavras, enquanto balbucia as poucas que saíam, pois, era outra surpresa que não esperava.

Mas, uma vozinha em sua cabeça a avisa para manter-se em alerta. Poderia estar apenas brincando para ganhar sua confiança e depois, esmagar a mesma, machucando-a profundamente.

Além disso, só uma idiota completa começaria a se apaixonar pelo seu dono. Era propriedade dele e ele poderia fazer o que quisesse. Na visão deles, os chikyuu-jins eram inferiores, sendo meramente vermes para serem pisoteados.

Nesse momento, não consegue deixar de lembrar da morte de seu pai por um Oozaru, pelo que descobriu anos depois ao testemunhar a transformação de um saiya-jin, apenas para puni-la, aterrorizando-a.

Não pode deixar de temer, pois, nunca apanhara e fora sacudida como um chocalho, quanto naquele dia, apenas por que cuspira na face dele. Algo que nunca mais fez a um dono, pois, não queria ver novamente um Oozaru na sua frente.

O saiya-jin fica chateado ao ver o olhar dela distante e um tanto quanto triste, não entendendo o por que da mudança súbita, assim como quando ela treme, percebendo que era de medo e provavelmente, de alguma recordação sua.

Nisso, uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto delicado, sendo secado por um dedo dele que colhe a lágrima gentilmente, olhando-a com pesar, para depois afagar levemente a face dela, recolhendo em seguida a sua mão.

Tal gesto foi capturado por Chichi, que inicialmente se encolheu quando viu a mão dele se aproximando de seu rosto, mesmo que fosse lentamente.

Porém, ao ver que fora um toque gentil, torna a olhar para cima ficando surpresa em ver um olhar triste.

Nisso, Kakarotto pergunta tristemente:

– As suas lembranças são tão dolorosas assim?

– Era livre e tinha meu pai. Ele foi tirado de mim, brutalmente, assim como a minha vida. Vivi anos mergulhados no inferno, passando nas mãos de vários donos, um mais cruel que o outro, assim como imaginativo para aplicar castigos! - ela grita, sentindo raiva pela dor que sentia em seu coração, enquanto seus orbes ficavam umedecidos, uma parte de seu gênio selado por alguns anos vindo a tona.

– "Imaginativo"? - arqueia o cenho.

– Oh! Sim! Um deles fez questão de mostrar a transformação Oozaru de vocês e percebendo que eu era resistente, me usou como um chocalho, além de me fazer chocar em algumas pedras, até que eu perdesse a consciência, pois, cuspi na cara dele! Assim como outro que após me estuprar, eu me vinguei ao arrancar pêlo de sua cauda. Ele me colocou no meio de um grupo de dez homens e disse para se divertirem comigo! Fui estuprada em uma orgia por horas a fio, até que fiquei inconsciente! Outro...!

Nisso, Kakarotto a abraça, enquanto chora em silêncio por alguns segundo, sendo lágrimas de tristeza e ira pelo que aconteceu com Chichi, enquanto esta socava seu tórax, até que se cansa, passando a debulhar-se em lágrimas que escorriam pela pelagem vermelha dele, que a abraça ainda mais para conforta-la, enquanto orava para que a tivesse encontrado mais cedo.

Senta com cuidado na cama, colocando-a sentada em seus joelhos, com ela de lado, debulhando-se em lágrimas com seu corpo tremendo pela dor, enquanto que ele parara de chorar para cerrar os dentes em ira.

Ele apoia seu queixo na cabeça da jovem, enquanto rosna, sentindo um ódio mortal pelos que a fizeram sofrer. Eles experimentariam sua ira, pois iria descobri-los em breve, quando fosse com Chichi para a Central de Identificação, para identifica-la como sua escrava.

Como um general, cujo status só se encontrava abaixo do rei, não precisaria dar quaisquer satisfações de seus atos. Ademais, mesmo naquele planeta, prevalecia a lei do mais forte e do mais fraco, com o mais forte sempre tendo razão.

Frente a isso, sorri malignamente, pois, conheceriam pessoalmente o inferno e ele faria questão de mostra-los, pois pagariam amargamente pelo que fizeram com aquela que ele amava.

Enrola sua cauda na cintura dela, enquanto continua confortando-a, acarinhando a cabeça e afagando as suas costas, enquanto sentia o choro dela diminuir, até que acaba dormindo, abraçada a ele, embora ocasionalmente fungasse.

Kakarotto se levanta e a coloca deitada na cama, cobrindo-a, para em seguida se ajeitar na beirada da mesma, deitando ao lado dela, apoiando sua cabeça em uma de suas mãos, enquanto que com a outra afagava o rosto dela, gentilmente, após colocar alguns fios negros atrás da orelha delicada.

Agora mais do que nunca, odiara a missão que cumprira por causa da lavagem cerebral que fizeram nele desde que era um bebê.

Então, afunda seu nariz nos cabelos sedosos aspirando o perfume da terráquea, enquanto continuava a carícia, enquanto que a sua cauda persistia enrolada na cintura dela, possessivamente.

Ao notar que poderia perder a consciência, se afasta momentaneamente, enquanto lutava para recuperar o controle, fechando os olhos. Ao conseguir se acalmar, considera que é mais seguro apenas velar o seu sono.

Após algumas horas, percebendo que Chichi estava para despertar, ele retira a cauda e se levanta em um piscar de olhos, se deslocando para um pequeno banco ao lado da cama, pois suspeitava que se o visse na sua cama, acabaria se apavorando e não queria isso.

A chikyuu-jin abre os olhos, sentindo como se um grande peso tivesse sido retirado de seu peito, enquanto se recordava, estupefata, que a confortara, embora tivesse a impressão que sentira carícias gentis em seu rosto, embora achasse que eram impressão sua, assim como parecera sentir seu cabelo úmido com lágrimas dele quando a confortava, embora julgasse ter sido apenas uma impressão, pois, não haveria motivo para um deles chorar por um ser inferior. Ademais, não conseguia vê-los chorando por ser algo surreal demais.

Então, escuta a voz de seu dono e ao olhar para o lado, o vê sentado na espécie de banco, olhando-a atentamente e com a face visivelmente preocupada:

– Está se sentindo melhor?

Ela fica em uma perda de palavras, até que sacode a cabeça e responde, se recuperando:

– Estou... - hesita levemente, para depois falar, enquanto o olhava um pouco receosa - Muito obrigada por me confortar, Kakarotto-sama.

Nisso, ele dá um de seus mais belos sorrisos, fazendo a jovem perder o fôlego por instantes, enquanto via ele se levantando e falando, ao se voltar para ela na porta da cela:

– O café da manhã está pronto. Comeremos e então iremos sair.

Nisso, se retira, subindo as escadas com a chikyuu-jin o observando e se questionando qual era o "plano dele", pois, infelizmente, crescera cética e não acreditava que um saiya-jin seria gentil com alguém da raça dela, piorando o fato que era escrava do mesmo.

Para Chichi, tudo tinha um motivo e desconfiava que ele possuía algum motivo esdruxulo ou quisesse apenas "brincar" de um jeito doentio. Sempre ficaria em guarda. Não podia agir como uma tonta apaixonada. Eles eram de mundos diferentes. Ela era sua escrava e ele o seu dono.

IMAGEM:  . 


	13. Surpresa atrás de surpresa

Kakarotto e Chichi saem juntos...

OooOooOooOooO

Quando Chichi subiu, se dirigiu a cozinha onde a pequena mesa estava posta, percebendo que seu dono estava na imensa sala próximo dali.

Nisso, Suno senta, quando vê a jovem se aproximando e sentando-se, preparando um prato após cumprimenta-la:

– Ohayou-gozaimassu, Suno-san.

– Ohayou, Chichi-san. Como passou a noite?

– Bem. E quanto a...

– Já disse Chichi-san, que ele não força nenhuma fêmea a deitar com ele e somente deita com as que desejam. Acredite, com o status dele e sua beleza, muitas se jogam em seus braços. Portanto, não precisa forçar.

Chichi não entende por que se sente irritada ao imaginar várias mulheres se jogando no braço do saiya-jin.

Afinal, ela só escrava dele e a vida de seu mestre não lhe dizia respeito. A dela sim perante ele por ser sua escrava, mas, não o inverso. Porém, por mais que pensasse assim, não conseguia sufocar esse sentimento incômodo e desnecessário a seu ver.

Após meia hora, termina o pequeno café-da-manhã se dirigindo a sala de jantar para recolher a louça, já se preparando para a quantidade, uma vez que sabia do apetite dos saiya-jins, embora julgasse que o seu dono era um caso a parte, pois parecia comer por três, tranquilamente.

Nisso, ao entrar, começa a recolher a louça, enquanto o encontra sentado em posição de lótus com os olhos fechados como se meditasse, no meio da espaçosa sala.

Equilibrando a louça suja com maestria, com Suno a auxiliando, ambas conseguem levar tudo para a pia, onde Chichi põe-se a lavar, enquanto que a outra secava e guardava.

Após meia hora, termina a assustadora tarefa de limpeza da louça com esta já seca e guardada, enquanto retornava a sala de jantar, percebendo que não estava mais ali, se dirigindo a imensa sala de estar onde o encontra arrumando suas munhequeiras.

– Pronto, mestre.

– Ótimo. Vamos. - ele fala olhando-a atentamente, antes de virar para frente, não deixando de sorrir ao vê-la corada.

Chichi sente-se corar sobre o olhar intenso, que não era malicioso e nem agressivo, parecendo ser mais uma espécie de análise, enquanto parecera pensar em algo.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados o seguindo para fora da mansão, surpreendo-a ao pega-la em estilo noiva e partir para o alto.

A chikyuu-jin começa a lutar, embora por dentro temesse a reação dele, que apenas fala preocupado, como senão sentisse os golpes dela:

– Pode me massagear depois. Agora, estamos voando e se continuar se mexendo, poderá acabar caindo. Acredite, seria uma queda bem feia.

Ao olhar para baixo, engole em seco, pois, em sua briga não notara o quanto estavam altos e por mais que não temesse a morte, temia ter uma de forma lenta e dolorosa, só aceitando se esta fosse rápida, embora sentisse que por algum motivo, a morte não lhe parecia mais atraente, o que achava estranho.

Nisso, para de lutar, passando a agarrar fortemente seu dono, apavorada, acabando por encostar os seus seios cobertos no tórax dele, que ao senti-los contra sua pele nua, acaba tendo que lutar para abafar um gemido que ameaçava sair de sua garganta, procurando afastar qualquer pensamento pervertido, pois não precisa ser motivo de piada para os outros caso vissem a sua excitação.

Fica aliviado ao chegar à cidade, percorrendo-a pelo ar até chegar a um prédio, descendo e colocando a jovem no chão, se separando do calor dela, antes que não conseguisse controlar seus instintos, assim como ela se sentia aliviada ao ter os seus pés novamente no chão, enquanto estranhara o fato de que por algum motivo se sentia protegida perto dele, algo totalmente ilógico.

Ela olha para o imenso edifício o acompanhando logo atrás. Poderia tentar fugir, mas, não conseguiria ir longe, pois vira o quanto era poderoso. Para fugir, teria que ser em um momento propício, estranhando o motivo de ter sido a primeira vez do dia que cogitou a ideia de fugir. Normalmente, era sempre quando acordava.

Entra atrás dele, que lê os hologramas no ar, procurando a Central de Registro de escravos, o localizando e se dirigindo até ele, onde após passar por corredores e subir andares em um elevador, chegam até a Ala responsável por isso, onde uma alien o atende.

– Bom dia. Central de Registro de escravos. Sou Mirya. Em que posso ajuda-lo? - pergunta, ainda olhando para as gavetas, até encontrar um objeto pequeno e estranho.

– Sou o general Kakarotto. Estou aqui para registrar Chichi.

Nisso, ao erguer os olhos, fica abismada, pois não notara que era alguém de uma patente tão elevada, somente se encontrando abaixo do Imperador. Começa a transpirar, enquanto seca o suor que brotava de sua testa, falando com um tom de voz humilde e untuoso:

– Lamento não tê-lo reconhecido, senhor. Com prazer irei registrar após ler o chip.

Nisso, se retira de trás do balcão com uma máquina posicionando-se atrás da chikyuu-jin, enquanto começara da nuca, descendo até o tórax, por trás, localizando o chip e cujos dados passavam em uma tela atrás desta.

Ela retorna para o balcão, estudando as informações, percebendo que estava registrada com outro dono e nisso, Kakarotto solicita transferência, o que é feito imediatamente, pois, era o status dele contra o de um simples extraterrestre.

Ela realiza a transferência, confirmando os dados dele através de uma espécie de cartão holográfico, para depois sair dali, entrando em uma porta e retornando após alguns minutos com uma coleira eletrônica que conectara na espécie de computador, enquanto virava o monitor para que o saiya-jin confirmasse os dados, o que prontamente faz.

Nisso, após atualizar o circuito, a uchiyujin (extraterrestre) desconecta o dispositivo na espécie de coleira eletrônica, o entregando que coloca em Chichi, prendendo-a facilmente e murmurando ao pé do ouvido dela:

– Sinto muito... Por enquanto, terá que usa-la.

A chikyuu-jin arregala os olhos ao ouvir a voz sentida dele após colocar o dispositivo frio contra a sua pele, virando o rosto e olhando para seu dono que confirmava alguns dados com a balconista, como se tentasse de fato assimilar o que ele dissera, para depois vê-lo olhando para ela, quando a atendente verificou algo em seu computador e nisso, conheceu a dor nos olhos deste, enquanto coçava os olhos dela para depois desviar o olhar e torna-lo a baixa-lo, enquanto julgava ter visto e ouvido coisas que deveriam ser sua mente lhe pregando uma peça.

Após terminar a transferência e cadastro, ele se retira do prédio com esta o seguindo, enquanto que todos davam passagem automaticamente para Kakarotto, sobre o olhar estarrecido da jovem, que fica boquiaberta, pois muitos o tratavam com reverência conforme passava, embora pudesse ver um olhar de puro pavor de muitos, que desviavam seus olhares não querendo denunciar o seu medo, sendo estes oriundos de extraterrestres.

Nisso, o saiya-jin para em frente a uma espécie de galeria de lojas, imensa e que pelo que a jovem podia ver, era frequentado somente pela elite e ricos.

Fica maravilhada com a pompa e luxo, virando a cabeça para os lados, desejando ver tudo, enquanto que exibia um sorriso, um tanto divertido, ao ver a curiosidade dela, que ao notar seu olhar, desvia os olhos e abaixa a cabeça para ouvi-lo falar gentilmente:

– Pode olhar para as lojas. Acredito que seja a primeira vez que vem a um lugar desses.

Fica aliviado ao vê-la voltar a olhar em volta deles, embora ficasse um pouco chateado dela evitar olha-lo. Queria que fizesse naturalmente e não através de uma ordem, pois se sentia mal se mandasse nela.

Nisso, Chichi acaba se chocando contra o que parecia ser um muro de pedra, para perceber que se chocou contra as costas dele, para depois vê-lo olhar para uma loja de roupa luxuosa, onde entram, sendo o saiya-jin prontamente atendido por uma escrava do dono, que o recepciona com a cabeça abaixada e a voz submissa.

– Irashai (Bem-vindo), Loja Yari. Em que posso servi-lo?

– Esta é Chichi e irá sozinha escolher a roupa que quiser e usando o provador. Não me incomodo com o preço.

Ele fala sorrindo enquanto olhava a chikyuu-jin que saí de trás dele, boquiaberta com o gesto dele e o fato dela escolher, de fato, as roupas, sem precisar se trocar em público como um de seus donos a fez fazer, enquanto escolhia roupas para ela, querendo exibir o seu corpo para todos, sendo extremamente humilhante e vexatório, principalmente quando chegou às peças íntimas.

– Vou leva-la a seção de escravos. Lá encontrará roupas da classe dela. Qual é a classe?

– Classe guerreira, mas, ela irá escolher a roupa de todas as seções, pois está livre para andar por todas, escolhendo aquelas que desejar.

A escrava da loja e a terráquea ficam estupefatas, pois era algo incomum, senão, surreal por nunca terem visto antes algo assim. Um dono não fazendo questão do custo, deixando a escrava escolher as próprias roupas, prova-las em um provador como qualquer pessoa livre e podendo olhar em todas as seções, não restringindo a da sessão reservada aos escravos.

Nisso, se recuperando, Chichi segue a outra, enquanto olha para trás, surpresa, para depois dar um sorriso tímido ficando ruborizada, desviando o olhar em seguida, tornando a seguir a uchiyujin.

O saiya-jin fica imensamente feliz ao ver um sorriso, mesmo discreto nos lábios dela. Desejava aos poucos recupera-la ao que era antes. Queria ouvir seu riso, ver o seu sorriso, sua determinação e coragem, além do fato de sentir falta das discursões calorosas que tiveram quando eram crianças.

Senta em um sofá extremamente macio e confortável, quando uma outra escrava, também em roupas indecentes, lhe serve petiscos e Korokila (bebida alcóolica cujo nome vem de clorofila, já que somente os saiya-jins tomam essa bebida por ser forte demais).

Então, ao olhar em um ponto qualquer, vê uma sessão de lingerie e tendo uma ideia maliciosa, se levanta, se dirigindo para a sessão com um sorriso crescente no rosto, aproveitando que Chichi provavelmente iria demorar.

IMAGEM:  . 


	14. Compras

Kakarotto e Chichi continuam com o seu passeio pela Galeria requintada, com o saiya-jin sorrindo ao ver a curiosidade e admiração da chikyuu-jin enquanto passeavam...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quase duas horas mais tarde com Kakarotto cochilando com as costas encostadas no sofá, sente o toque delicado em seu ombro e o cheiro familiar, abrindo lentamente seus olhos e vendo Chichi ao seu lado com as mãos segurando várias sacolas de roupas, desviando o olhar, enquanto que o sorriso dele de antes, caíra levemente.

– Pronto Kakarotto-sama. Já comprei a roupa.

– Não olhou o preço, né? - pergunta arqueando um cenho - Deixei livre para escolher conforme apreciasse.

– Sim. Não olhei.

Mentiu, pois, acabara olhando os preços, ficando apavorada com os valores, não encontrando nada acessível, se resignando a procurar algo bonito e um pouco mais acessível, conseguindo após praticamente garimpar a loja inteira, sentindo pena da serva que a seguia, que provavelmente tinha os pés doloridos.

– Fico feliz - nisso sorri lindamente - Bem, vou ao balcão pagar.

Nisso, guiado pela serva, ele se dirige para pagar pelas compras, olhando para trás, falando com um sorriso gentil no rosto:

– Pode sentar. Relaxe um pouco. Coma algum petisco. Só não toque nessa bebida, pois ela é forte demais. Acredite.

Ela fica surpresa, mas, sorrindo, senta, sentindo que seus pés doíam, enquanto que pegava um petisco, saboreando-o, olhando para o lado e vendo outras sacolas, percebendo que eram de seu mestre e apesar de estar curiosa, não mexe neles.

O dono que via a cena fica embasbacado ao ver o poderoso General e um dos saiya-jins mais poderosos do planeta sendo gentil com sua escrava, mas, considerou que podia ser apenas uma excentricidade.

Afinal, os poderosos ás vezes sentiam apreço por excentricidades.

Embora tenha testemunhado muitas, esta foi a primeira em relação ao tratamento a um escravo, até que se lembra de uma escrava de cabelos azuis seguida por dois guardas saiya-jins, tendo um tratamento Vip por ordens do Imperador Vegeta e após alguns minutos se lembra do nome. Bulma. Um bem diferente, assim como a aparência dela que com certeza entraria na classe de escravos exóticos, se lembrando de que ela pertencia a classe de escravos -cientistas.

– Excêntricos... - murmura sabendo que não poderia ser ouvido, enquanto abana a cabeça para os lados.

Continuando o passeio na galeria luxuosa com Chichi vendo as diversas vitrines com os olhos maravilhados sobre o sorriso de Kakarotto que a admirava, enquanto abria caminho facilmente entre os demais, com estes se afastando para dar passagem, enquanto ignorava as saiya-jins fêmeas que executavam uma dança erótica com a sua cauda, visando atrai-lo.

Então, o som alto de seu estômago assusta a chikyuu-jin, pois naquele momento se encontrava admirando a bela fonte e nisso, se volta para o seu dono, vendo-o coçar a nuca sem graça, para depois olhar em volta e notar que o som ensurdecedor chamara a atenção de todos em volta deles, inclusive de outros saiya-jins.

– Vamos comer Chichi? Estou faminto.

– Sim, mestre. - concorda, ficando sem graça pela atenção que recebiam.

O general não gostou de chama-lo de mestre, mas, sabia que demoraria para deixar de chama-lo assim e sim, pelo seu nome.

Então, entra em um restaurante requintado seguido pela jovem, cujo maitê se curvava, falando untuosamente:

– Irashai-massen, general Kakarotto-sama. Nós sentimos honrados com vossa visita. Por favor, senhor, por aqui. Darei a melhor mesa que possuímos.

– Quero uma mesa para dois.

– Claro senhor.

O saiya-jin o segue, vendo que ele estalava um dedo para um escravo próximo dali vestido de garçom, falando quando este se curva humildemente.

– Leve a escrava de Kakarotto-sama para a ala dos escravos. - nisso, o escravo se dirige a chikyuu-jin.

Chichi estava acostumada, pois não era a primeira vez que saía com algum dono. Mas, no intimo, mesmo com toda a sua vivência, esperava que ao menos pudesse comer junto com as pessoas livres, mesmo em um canto, para sentir pena de si mesmo por ter se enganando.

Afinal, sentia-se uma idiota por completo ao ignorar seu status de escrava e vivência, por ter pensado, nem que fosse por apenas alguns minutos, que seu dono atual talvez fosse diferente dos outros.

Após se revoltar consigo mesma, começou a se xingar mentalmente por nutrir falsas esperanças, renegando toda a sua experiência de escrava há anos.

Porém, antes que o escravo a pegasse pelo braço, todos se assustam com o rosnado que Kakarotto emite, exibindo um olhar de raiva em seu rosto, contando até vinte para não trucidar alguém, com sua cauda desenrolando na cintura e dando uma chicotada no ar com raiva, passando a olhar friamente para o maitê que se encolhe com Chichi vendo a cena ao levantar o rosto pela primeira vez, desde que entraram no estabelecimento.

Observava a cena com a confusão evidente em sua face.

– Quem disse para leva-la a seção de escravos? - pergunta mortalmente, entre os dentes cerrados - Eu disse que queria uma mesa para duas pessoas. Para mim e para Chichi. - nisso, torna a enrolar a cauda na cintura.

A chikyuu-jin o olha embasbacado, enquanto sentia seu coração aquecer, pois, quando o ouviu pedir uma mesa para dois, pensou que ele estava esperando uma outra pessoa, mas, era para ela a cadeira extra.

O saiya-jin se volta para a jovem e sorri lindamente, perguntando:

– Vamos?

Chichi acena com a cabeça, sorrindo, olhando no rosto dele até notar e baixar o olhar, algo que o deixou levemente triste, inicialmente, para depois observar que ela havia sustentado o olhar por mais tempo, sentindo que aos poucos ela parecia ganhar confiança para olha-lo e isso o animou, um pouco.

Sobre a estupefação do maitê e inveja do escravo garçom, Kakarotto olha para trás e pergunta, com a voz severa e um olhar irradiando ira:

– Não ia mostrar a mesa para nós?

– Claro... claro... Desculpe-me. Por aqui, senhor.

Nisso, ainda se recuperando do olhar assassino, põe-se a guiar ambos, enquanto sentia que seu coração não havia voltado ao normal por ter visto a morte de perto.

Chichi sentia-se feliz e aquecida, pois, havia se enganado. Ele era de fato diferente de seus mestres anteriores.

Porém, por mais que pensasse assim, sofreu muito e não conseguia abandonar a cautela, assim como o receio, além de achar que traía sua raça ao se afeiçoar a uma de assassinos cruéis que quase dizimaram a sua, fazendo os poucos sobreviventes de escravos e ao pensar em seu pai, que foi assassinado por um Oozaru, não pôde deixar de pensar que estava insultando a memória dele ao ter qualquer sentimento por um saiya-jin.

Então se lembrou do juramento que fez em frente ao túmulo que ergueu com pedras após levar o corpo do genitor para longe das montanhas destruídas pela fúria do "monstro-macaco". Havia jurado fervorosamente a si mesmo, imersa em dor e ódio, que iria se vingar do assassino nem que fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Desejava ardentemente, descobrir qual deles havia tirado o pai dela e que havia destruído o castelo pertencente a gerações de sua família por parte do seu falecido pai.

Ao se recordar disso, não pode deixar de lembrar-se do garoto estranho que conheceu quando era criança e que provavelmente ficara órfão desse saiya-jin transformado, acabando por morar na selva, acabando por sentir-se triste ao pensar nele, pois a salvou em troca de sua vida ao cair em um precipício profundo, juntamente com as feras que a atacaram, sem nem ao menos poder ter vingado os seus pais assassinados.

Então, enquanto fazia uma lápide para o jovem em frente ao precipício que caíra, havia jurado que se vingaria por ele também, enquanto sentia-se cansada de erguer túmulos para aqueles que amava, pois, havia se apaixonado pelo jovem, após meses de convivência com o mesmo, apesar dele ter sido consideravelmente bruto e selvagem no começo, não o culpando, pois provavelmente vivera sozinho na selva, juntamente com as feras, sem ter qualquer instrução.

Porém, o destino é caprichoso e Chichi mal sabia que seu dono e também aquele que começava a nutrir sentimentos, era a criança que conheceu e se apaixonou há anos atrás, após salva-lo da morte ao tratar dos ferimentos dele sem saber quem era e sendo salva pelo mesmo, era o responsável pela morte de milhares de chikyuu-jins enquanto estava transformado em Oozaru, assim como era o assassino de seu pai, sendo assim aquele que a jovem odiava com toda a força do seu coração e que desejava vingança.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	15. Uma doce e saudosa melodia para Chichi

No restaurante, Kakarotto e Chichi estavam sentados na melhor mesa, quando o saiya-jin se recorda da melodia que a terráquea amava desde criança e pede para tocar, fazendo-a se recordar de memórias boas e amáveis...

Na saída, ele encontra um dos de sua raça que mais lhe desagrada...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eles chegam a mesa adornada luxuosamente de frente para o palco onde via-se uma alien tocando um piano de cauda com uma melodia suave.

O Maitê afasta a cadeira para Chichi sentar, olhando um tanto revoltado por afastar a cadeira para uma escrava, mas, sendo fuzilado imediatamente pelo olhar de raiva do saiya-jin, fazendo-o temer e engolir em seco, para depois afastar a cadeira requintada para ele sentar, enquanto que um outro garçom escravo trazia os cardápios, se afastando após se curvar, levemente.

A chikyuu-jin notou o olhar de desagrado do Maitê, assim como de revolta, quando afastou a cadeira luxuosa para sentar, fazendo-a olhar com irritação, estranhando ao ver o olhar apavorado dele para frente, acompanhando seu olhar e vendo o olhar praticamente homicida do seu dono para ele, enquanto sentia seu coração se aquecer novamente.

Então, sentado, Chichi segura o cardápio, inicialmente ansiosa, pois nunca comera em um lugar tão chique, ficando levemente enrubescida ao sentir o olhar dele sobre ela, vendo o seu lindo sorriso, para depois ficar triste ao perceber que não estava em seu idioma.

– Tudo bem, Chichi? - Kakarotto pergunta preocupado ao ver a face dela cair.

– Não consigo ler... Só me lembro do idioma terráqueo, pois fui ensinada quando criança, embora tenha alguma dificuldade, atualmente, por ter ficado anos sem usa-lo. Mas, o idioma de vocês, saiya-jins, eu não sei.

Estava tão entristecida e imersa em recordações dolorosas do dia em que seu pai foi assassinado, que não percebeu algo macio em seu rosto.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu a mão dele acariciando-a e inicialmente tremeu por ser uma ação automática adquirida pelos anos de escravidão, para depois se acalmar ao ver que o toque era extremamente gentil com o dorso de suas mãos.

Então, olha para seu dono, vendo um olhar triste:

– Se quiser posso ensinar nosso idioma. O que acha? – pergunta, sorrindo bondosamente, fazendo-a corar.

– Mas, uma escrava...

– Eu quero ensina-la, desde que deseje aprender. Você quer aprender? - pergunta sorrindo, olhando-a gentilmente.

– Irá mesmo me ensinar? - pergunta desconfiada.

– Claro.

– Quero aprender.

Ela consente, sentindo-se um pouco confiante, como se pudesse, de alguma maneira, confiar no saiya-jin a sua frente. Somente a pequena vozinha interior dizia-lhe para ser prudente.

Após Kakarotto traduzir os nomes para Chichi, eles escolheram o que queriam, assim como a bebida, sendo indicada uma mais fraca para a chikyuu-jin, enquanto ele tomaria uma mais forte, Sieav (seiva), uma bebida de alto teor alcóolico como Korokila(clorofila), porém, era mais refinada e considerada requintada, como uma bebida superior e mais cara, também, sendo o equivalente ao vinho ou champanhe dos terráqueos.

Enquanto esperavam os pratos, sendo colocadas várias mesas adicionais para Kakarotto, além de ser destinado um escravo garçon particular, enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua bebida, Chichi observava as feições dele, mais atentamente, seus traços marcantes do rosto, assim como uma face máscula e um olhar dourado como o próprio sol, observando os gestos dele de seus braços musculosos, enquanto solicitava que fosse tocado uma nova melodia, após escolher uma no menu de músicas, após questiona algo com o Maitê, que aponta a música que ele procurava.

A chikyuu-jin não prestava atenção no que falavam e apenas ficava admirando-o, observando-o atentamente e sentindo um imenso rubor toma-la, até que os dois pares dourados como o sol a olham, ostentando na face deste um doce sorriso nos lábios, fazendo-a corar ainda mais e abaixar a cabeça, envergonhada.

Nisso, sente o dorso da mão em seu rosto, acarinhando-a, achando estranho de não ter se encolhido como antes quando viu a mão dele se aproximando, enquanto que a outra mão máscula segurava a sua por cima da mesa, fazendo-a erguer os olhos, sobre um sorriso misterioso dele, que depois recolhe a mesma.

Enquanto pensava no gesto, escuta uma nova melodia e esta lhe chama a atenção. Parecia estranhamente familiar, querendo invocar nela lembranças a muito perdidas, até que arregala os olhos. Aquela melodia, ela ouvia muito quando criança, pois seu pai falou que era a favorita da mãe dela e que quando criança costumava assobia-la e que mesmo após anos, se lembrava do nome.

Então, arqueia o cenho para seu mestre, pois, achava coincidência demais, além de que, fora uma música que ele escolheu, embora tivesse dúvida, que esta tenha sido escolhida sem saber que era uma música que amava desde criança e que significava muito para a mesma.

Kakarotto sabia o motivo do olhar, pois, quando criança, esta lhe contou o nome da melodia e a assobiou para ele, que aprendeu a assobiar a fim de imita-la. Mas, não podia deixa-la desconfiar, portanto, simula uma face curiosa e um tanto confusa:

– Aconteceu algo, Chichi?

– Essa música...

– Não gostou? Posso pedir para muda-la.

– Não precisa. Eu adoro essa música. Ela me traz sensações boas.

– Que bom! Estava perguntando a ele uma música tradicional terráquea e me indicou essa.

– Foi uma boa indicação - fala sorrindo, achando-se uma idiota por ter suspeitado que pudesse ter sido proposital, enquanto que fora apenas uma mera coincidência.

Afinal, não tinha como ele saber disso. O único a quem ela contou era o jovem garoto que fez amizade quando criança, selvagem que se sacrificou para salva-la das feras.

Quando observa que Chichi olhava para os pratos sendo servidos, suspira aliviado, aproveitando da distração dela, enquanto ficava feliz pela sua ideia, felicitando a si mesmo.

Nisso, a chikyuu-jin dá um sorriso de divertimento, vendo que somente um escravo-garçom não dava conta de servi-lo, sendo necessário enviar um reforço para poder dar conta das demandas de Kakarotto, que fazia muitos de sua raça que viam a cena ficarem espantados.

A jovem percebera e achara graça, que mesmo dentre a raça dele, este era capaz de surpreender seus conterrâneos no quesito apetite.

Ela mesma ficou estarrecida no início, pois, apesar de ter tido donos saiya-jins, ele era um caso a parte em relação à comida, fora o seu poder e força, demorando alguns minutos para Chichi pedir para ser servida, comendo devagar, enquanto que várias pilhas de tigelas, travessas, bandejas e pratos estavam sendo empilhados consecutivamente em um tempo recorde, desconfiando que seu dono nem mastigava os alimentos, apenas os engolia com voracidade.

Então, após quase uma hora, eles se levantam, o saiya-jin enrolando sua cauda na cintura da chikyuu-jin, sendo escoltados pelo Maitê, após o general pagar pela comida, não se surpreendendo com o valor, ao contrário da terráquea que ficou em estado de choque, por mais que tivesse se preparado para a quantia, considerando a quantidade que este comera.

Nisso, saem do restaurante, preparando-se para passearem mais um pouco na galeria requintada, quando Kakarotto escuta uma voz que faz seu rosto exibir uma carranca, acabando por rosnar, fazendo Chichi virar para trás para identificar o dono da voz que o desagradara tanto.

– Eu estava no restaurante e não acredito no quanto você se rebaixou ao tratar esse ser inferior como um igual. Esqueceu-se do nosso orgulho saiya-jin? Sua Raisk e falecida companheira, não lhe ensinou isso adequadamente?


	16. Os pensamentos de cada um

Chichi sente-se cada vez mais envolvida com Kakarotto, sendo somente impedida por uma reminiscência de uma parte sua adquirida ao longo dos anos de sofrimento...

Porém, continua achando estranho o fato de que podia confiar nele, assim como pensamentos incômodos para ela, que a fazem corar intensamente...

Já, Kakarotto, ciente do quanto ela sofreu, precisa lutar diariamente contra o desejo de oficializa-la como sua companheira e os sentimentos intensos e sinceros que sente por ela, enquanto tem medo que...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Isso não é da sua conta, Nappa.

Responde olhando-o com raiva, fazendo o saiya-jin a sua frente recuar, levemente, intimidado. Mas, mesmo assim, torna a falar, embora uma gota de suor escorresse pelo seu rosto:

– Apenas queria lembra-lo de nosso orgulho saiya-jin... Embora acredite que Konato não soube ensina-lo corretamente

– Cuide dos seus assuntos... Para a sua própria saúde, aconselho a cuidar de sua vida, antes que veja o poder de um super saiya-jin 4, novamente e dessa vez, não será apenas alguns ossos quebrados.

Fala com um sorriso maligno e um olhar homicida. O saiya-jin grandalhão podia se ver refletido naquelas iris douradas com um leve tom de sangue e uma ira sem limites por trás do sorriso praticamente letal, enquanto via a fera Oozaru detrás deles, fazendo seu sangue gelar e se amaldiçoando que na sua ira e revolta pelo tratamento dele a um ser inferior, se esqueceu do quanto este podia ser aterrador quando queria.

Nappa começa a suar frio, enquanto que o sorriso que não chegava aos olhos continuava em sua face, não sabendo se era mais apavorante os olhos ou o sorriso, enquanto recuava instintivamente para trás, sentindo que seu coração parecia estourar tamanho o aumento dos batimentos cardíacos no ritmo do terror que era projetado, podendo ser muito mais aterrorizante que o próprio Imperador.

Kakarotto tomava o cuidado de Chichi não ver esse seu lado, do qual não se orgulhava, além de saber que com certeza a apavoraria. Somente o usava naqueles que odiava e aquele saya-jin metido e petulante, era um, sendo que a intensidade dessa face quase insana, surgira após a morte de sua companheira e cria, bastando a simples lembrança deles no sentido pejorativo ou de desgosto, para despertar esse lado obscuro, que mantinha o resto do tempo trancado em seu ser.

Ele sentia muito prazer em ver Nappa aterrorizado, podendo sentir o forte cheiro de medo, justamente com o olhar. Aquilo era muito prazeroso e confessava que podia ficar vários minutos "brincando" com a psique dele apenas para se divertir. Mas, não tinha tempo, pois, estava com Chichi e o saiya-jin grandalhão a sua frente devia agradecê-la por isso.

Cerra os olhos e desfaz o sorriso quase sádico, trancando esse seu lado, esperando voltar ao normal, para depois virar para ela, que olhava para ambos de forma confusa, enquanto se recordava da menção de seu dono ter tido uma companheira e havia falecido, pelo que entendera, ficando curiosa como ela morreu, além de descobrir que seria o equivalente a ser um viúvo.

Porém, se lembrou de que era uma escrava e que a vida de seu dono não lhe dizia respeito, embora cada vez mais tivesse dificuldade em pensar assim, o que era errado, na sua visão.

Despertando dos seus pensamentos um tanto confusos, a chikyuu-jin não sabia o que acontecia entre os dois, o porque do grandalhão chamado Nappa ficar tão aterrorizado, pois somente vira as costas de seu dono, além de sentir a cauda em sua cintura, admirada de ser macia quando o saiya-jin assim desejava e não áspera como experimentara com os seus donos anteriores.

Ele leva o dorso de sua mão ao rosto da chikyuu-jin acariciando-o, vendo-a ficar vermelha como um tomate, para depois perguntar:

– Vamos?

– Sim. - ela fala virando o rosto rubro, envergonhada com o olhar intenso deste, sentindo que seu coração se aquecia.

Observa que ainda não havia soltado a cauda de sua cintura e ela, distraída a observando, acaricia-a, ouvindo um ronronado de Kakarotto para ficar paralisada, pois se recordou daquela noite, xingando-se mentalmente por ter se esquecido de que escovar a cauda deles, pelo visto, mesmo suavemente, estimulava a sua libido.

Então, cessa as carícias e isso, faz o saiya-jin parar de ronronar, percebendo que a olhava chateado da cauda para as mãos dela, que fica com receio de perguntar, inicialmente.

Porém, ao se recordar do tratamento e gestos para com ela, ganha coragem e pergunta, quase em um sussurro, com este podendo ver um pouco de apreensão em seus olhos.

Afinal, para Chichi, fora muitos anos de sofrimento para que estes sejam esquecidos em apenas alguns dias, embora, por mais estranho que parecesse, sentia que podia confiar nele:

– Por que está aborrecido?

– Estava adorando a carícia... Por isso, mas, entendo o porque de ter parado.

Então, muda a face para sedutora com a voz rouca, fazendo Chichi sentir um calafrio de prazer na espinha, enquanto se ruborizava ainda mais, parecendo um pimentão e baixando o olhar, fala em um fio de voz, ainda envergonhada, enquanto sentia-se quente com seu coração batendo rapidamente no peito:

– Não queria estimular sua libido.

– Disse que não faria nada sem que você quisesse e vou honrar isso. Prometo. E senão deseja, basta não tocar na minha cauda.

– Eu esqueci.

– Tudo bem. Quer que eu a tire da sua cintura? Quando for assim, basta pedir a este Kakarotto. – embora que o pensamento de tira-la, o aborrecia, mas, não queria assusta-la.

– Não. Pode deixar. Não está me incomodando. Só estou achando estranho.

– Entendo... Bem, quando quiser, basta me falar.

Agradece mentalmente dela deixar sua cauda a envolve-la para mostrar aos outros que ela era sua e de mais ninguém, enquanto deixava seu cheiro nela para alertar os outros de sua raça para não encostarem nela ou se aproximarem.

– Sim.

Nisso, passeiam por mais algum tempo com Kakarotto comprando sorvete para ambos, com o dele vindo em uma imensa casquinha, enquanto ela sorria, discretamente, enquanto o olhava perdida em pensamentos, admirando sua beleza, tanto do rosto bem definido, assim como do corpo másculo, enquanto se ruborizava e se surpreendia consigo mesma ao ter pensamentos eróticos.

O saiya-jin percebera o olhar e fingia não ver. Estava se divertindo ao vê-la olhar para ele, ruborizada, enquanto tentava disfarçar seu olhar, sem saber que ele podia ter acesso aos seus pensamentos, sabendo exatamente no que estava pensando, fazendo um sorriso malicioso surgir em sua face, assim do leve cheiro de desejo que ela exalava, fazendo seu membro começar a despertar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	17. Pensamentos e contenção

Chichi sente que cada vez mais caía de amor para com o seu dono, assim como, passara a confiar nele, de uma maneira que nunca imaginou, ainda mais se tratando de um saiya-jin.

Já, este, precisava lidar com a sua libido e instintos, sendo que a chikyuu-jin o provocava sem saber...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Adorava vê-la ruborizada enquanto sentia um enorme desejo surgir nele, sendo ampliado por causa do vínculo, pois os pensamentos eróticos dela estavam intensos demais e que juntamente com o cheiro de desejo que exalava, começara a afeta-lo, passando a lutar pelo controle, pois não queria ser motivo de piada, caso os outros o vissem com um enorme volume em suas calças.

Enquanto adorava a sensação, também sentia como se estivesse sendo punido, pois devido aos traumas que a sua espécie causou nela, não podia toca-la sexualmente, acabando por ser tornar um tanto frustrante.

Por isso, decide desperta-la de seus pensamentos eróticos, ao olhar para ela, diretamente, sorrindo e perguntando, "inocentemente":

– Está tudo bem?

Ela dá um leve salto, com este segurando a sua vontade de rir, que poderia ter servido para aliviar a sua ereção, vendo-a se ruborizar ainda mais, enquanto sentia o cheiro de desejo dela diminuir, podendo ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos ainda irregulares.

– Estou bem, apenas estava perdida em pensamentos.

Fala próximo de um sussurro, passando a olhar para a loja ao lado, enquanto colocava a mão em cima do seu coração, desejando que ele não tivesse percebido que o ficara admirando como uma colegial apaixonada, enquanto que os seus pensamentos se tornavam cada vez mais eróticos, sentindo que por alguns segundos, lhe veio a luxúria e agora, tratava de espantar tais pensamentos de sua mente.

– Que bom... - fala roucamente ao pé do ouvido dela tomando o cuidado de deixar sua respiração se chocar com a pele macia e acetinada, fazendo a gemer levemente, enquanto que tremera de prazer.

Então, sorrindo, se afasta, perguntando a jovem, vendo-a corada e se deliciando com esta visão:

– Estava pensando em ensina-la a voar. O que acha? Quer aprender? Assim, poderia me seguir enquanto eu voo.

– Me ensinaria? - pergunta animada, olhando-o, agora sem medo.

– Claro. E então, você quer?

– Sim. - responde sorrindo, enquanto se recuperava, assim como ele, que sentira o volume em suas calças diminuir bastante.

– Ótimo! Irei conciliar o aprendizado do idioma saiya-jin e as aulas de vôo.

– Muito obrigada - estava tão entusiasmada como uma criança, que fez algo que nunca imaginou que iria fazer, enquanto estava sobre influência de sua felicidade.

Beijou Kakarotto no rosto, um beijo doce e curto, que mesmo assim a fez corar, embora quisesse analisar a reação dele, pois uma pequenina parte de seu coração, ainda não se sentia confiante com um daquela raça de assassinos, embora não conseguisse vê-lo como um.

Kakarotto fica surpreso, momentaneamente, para depois sorrir lindamente, fazendo o coração da chikyuu-jin parar, para depois vê-lo dar um beijo em seu rosto de forma doce e ao mesmo tempo, tímido, se afastando, enquanto se sentia presa naqueles orbes dourados como o sol.

– Queria agradecer pelo beijo e pode ficar a vontade, caso queira expressar a sua felicidade. - e nisso, leva seus lábios a testa dela, beijando-a, para depois acariciar a face e se afastar, vendo a chikyuu-jin ainda estática - Vamos para casa ou quer passear um pouco mais?

Ela desperta e responde, envergonhada, ainda olhando para os olhos dourados:

– Vamos para casa.

E novamente, estranhara, do porque considerar a mansão dele como o seu lar, não conseguindo impedir de se sentir assim.

Saindo da galeria, ele a toma em seus braços em estilo noiva e parte dali, voando, com ela abraçando-o no pescoço para se segurar, enquanto sentia o calor do corpo dele e a maciez de sua pelagem, ao descer um pouco as mãos, acariciando o ombro dele, assim como o seu tórax, parando, ao ver que a respiração dele ficava cada vez mais áspera, decidindo manter as mãos no pescoço, antes que o excitasse demais.

As tímidas carícias dela foram o suficiente para despertar sua libido novamente, enquanto começava a sentir um enorme prazer, fazendo-o imaginar como a chikyuu-jin seria na cama, até que sente a mão desta se afastando.

Então, se recordou que precisava ser paciente, pois, a sua raça a feriu demais. Temia que se fosse rápido demais, cedendo aos seus instintos, a faria se apavorar, perdendo toda a evolução que conseguiu.

Queria que a terráquea voltasse a ser como era antes. Não a queria por momentos fugazes e sim para a vida inteira. Queria cuidar dela, protegê-la, ama-la e leva-la em êxtase todas as noites, além de ter crias. Queria ser pai e estava ansioso, desejando-a como a mãe de seus filhos.

Porém, sabia que teria que ser muito paciente e faria todo o possível para segurar sua libido e instintos, enquanto ainda estava incerto em como proceder, quando ela descobrisse toda a verdade sobre ele. Isso era algo que o aterrorizava mais do que tudo, enquanto que sentia o peso em sua consciência.

Após alguns minutos, chegam até a mansão, sendo que o sol já estava se pondo no horizonte e nisso, a coloca delicadamente no chão e ambos entram na casa, com o grito de Kakarotto ecoando pela mansão:

– Tadaima! Chegamos!

– Ah! Kakarotto-sama! Chichi-san! Okaeri. Como foram as compras? – nisso, secava a mão no seu avental, enquanto caminhava para o casal que estava no hall.

Apesar de ver que eles estavam próximos, não sentia raiva ou ciúmes de Chichi.

Afinal, o que ela e o dono dela possuíam, era apenas uma espécie de amizade colorida, embora fosse escrava dele. Mas, não possuíam um envolvimento amoroso. Apenas se divertiam e nada mais.

A jovem se dirige ao porão para tomar um banho, pegando as sacolas de compras das mãos de seu dono, sorrindo e dando um beijo no rosto dele, enquanto descia de dois em dois degraus, deixando-o apenas com a sacola contendo o que comprou, sendo que havia mandado embrulhar para presente e sorria de canto, ao imaginar a reação da chikyuu-jin.

Avaliou o comportamento dela perante ele, antes de decidir dar ou não o seu presente naquela noite, após o jantar.

Então, deposita a sacola em um móvel na espaçosa sala, ligando em seguida a tevê para assistir alguma coisa, passando pelos canais, começando a ficar entediado por não achar nada bom para ver, quando Suno se aproxima dele com movimentos lânguidos e sensuais com o saiya-jin sorrindo maliciosamente, conforme a via pelo canto dos olhos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	18. Uma pequena diversão antes do jantar

Enquanto era cedo para o jantar, Suno resolver se divertir com Kakarotto...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ela se aproxima e põe-se a massagear os ombros do saiya-jin que relaxa, enquanto rosnava levemente ao sentir o forte cheiro de desejo, além do normal, assim como percebera uma certa umidade escorrendo das pernas dela, sabendo que Chichi não notara, adivinhando que Suno estava se masturbando naquele momento, um pouco antes de ambos entrarem.

Então, a jovem pergunta com um sorriso safado ao perceber o olhar deste e que com certeza, percebera o que estivera fazendo minutos antes de entrarem, até interromper, para acabar sentindo seu sexo pulsante e desejando a libertação:

– Vi a sua marca, Kakarotto-sama, na nuca de Chichi-san.

– Sim. A marquei.

– Então, é sério... - continua massageando e depois fala, após suspirar, se deliciando em sentir os músculos definidos deste.

– Ela não sabe sobre os costumes da minha raça.

– E acho isso bom. Ainda mais frente ao que ela sofreu... Não se preocupe, guardarei segredo e fico feliz por vocês. Afinal, ela é a jovem que o senhor sempre me contou, né?

Ele consente com a cabeça, soltando um rosnado mais rouco quando a chikyuu-jin massageia mais fortemente os seus músculos ao começar a descer as mãos para o tórax dele.

– Fico contente que a tenha encontrado... De fato, o senhor a ama há anos atrás.

– Sabe que nos saiya-jin não compreendemos os sentimentos que vocês possuem, muitos destes, tal como o amor. Para nós, é algo desconhecido. - fala em um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Nisso, ela se inclina ainda mais, fazendo questão de pressionar seus seios na nuca do saiya-jin, enquanto as mãos delicadas massageavam o seu tórax com esta gemendo levemente, sentindo as reentrâncias dos músculos e após algum tempo, pergunta, sussurrando em um tom malicioso:

– Podemos continuar "brincando"? Não me incomodo que o coração do senhor pertença a outra mulher. Afinal, o que temos seria o equivalente humano a amizade colorida, porém, sendo entre escrava e seu dono... Ou não deseja mais?

Ao terminar de falar, aproxima seus lábios dele, beijando seus ombros.

– Podemos continuar brincando... Porém, terá que atiçar-me pela cauda. Além disso, quando Chichi corresponder aos meus sentimentos, não poderemos mais brincar, pois, a ligação será confirmada de modo irreversível - vira o rosto para ela que vê uma face maliciosa, fazendo-a morder os lábios.

– Tudo bem. Estou de acordo. Acho que ainda temos algum tempo até ela se banhar e se trocar, além de que, com certeza, arrumará as roupas no pequeno guarda-roupa... Mas, antes, não estou no meu período fértil, né?

Vê que ele aproxima seu nariz de sua feminilidade por cima do vestido, aspirando profundamente e falando, sorrindo:

– Não está. Podemos brincar se quiser.

Graças ao olfato apurado dele, além da audição, pelo odor da fêmea ele sabia se estava no período fértil ou não, sendo que se este estivesse alcoolizado, não conseguiria identificar a fertilidade ou não, podendo engravidar alguma alienígena, sendo que era assim que os mestiços eram gerados.

A maioria esmagadora de sua raça assassinava os mestiços, pois, mesmo que nascessem de escravos, eram considerados livres, automaticamente, sendo o assassinato ou não uma prerrogativa do saiya-jin.

Se algo assim acontecesse com ele, não conseguiria matar seu filho, sendo que a culpa era dele por não ter tomado cuidado. Era contra infanticídios, enquanto que não conseguiria levantar a mão contra uma cria dele.

Kakarotto desejava ter filhos com Chichi, sabendo que seriam mestiços, mas, não se importando, pois os amaria da mesma maneira se fossem puros. Desejava ter uma família, por mais que tal desejo fosse estranho a sua raça, que não era regada a uniões, pois só tinham relações com o de sua espécie para fim procriativo, adicionando o fato que a ligação verdadeira era algo tão raro, que era visto quase como uma lenda e algo inconcebível, pois fazia surgir nos saiya-jins, sentimentos normalmente inexistentes em sua raça.

Sorrindo aliviada, se afasta dele e fica na frente de seu dono ao contornar o confortável e enorme sofá, tirando sua calcinha completamente encharcada, enquanto erguia seu vestido puxando-o para cima dos seios deixando-os descobertos.

Nisso, com o saiya-jin hipnotizado, sentindo seu membro se animando, via a jovem sentar sobre as suas pernas, pondo uma de cada lado das dele, expondo bem o seu sexo pulsante para depois descer e começar a desfazer o nó nas calças do guerreiro, enquanto este acariciava os seios dela com uma mão e no outro, chupava e alternava com dar mordidinhas nos bicos que estavam eriçados.

Mesmo gemendo profundamente, tomando cuidado para que não saíssem altos, expõe o membro grande, grosso e duro dele para fora da calça, acariciando-o, para depois pegar a cauda com a outra mão, apertando-a enquanto roçava para depois usar as duas, fazendo a libido de Kakarotto estourar e esse ter que conter seus rosnados agora grutuais.

Nisso, ambos aprofundando o beijo e assim, abafando seus gemidos, no caso dela e os grunhidos por parte dele, assim como seus rosnados, ela passava os braços finos e delicados no pescoço musculoso ao abandonar a masturbação do falo, com este passando a mão de leve no sexo dela, confirmando que de fato estava bem lubrificado, para depois pegar na cintura dela.

Nisso, ela sente a cauda dele acariciando o seu botão rosa sentindo que esta viajava para o seu sexo encharcado e pulsante para usar sua essência como lubrificação em seu buraco apertado e quente, arqueando as costas ao sentir a cauda penetrando seu anus, enquanto sentia o seu sexo ser posicionado em cima do membro dele grande, grosso, quente e pulsante ao ergue-la pela cintura, até que a penetra primeiro por trás com a sua cauda, fazendo-a cerrar os dentes frente a invasão, lenta, para depois, estoca-la profundamente de uma só vez, puxando- a para baixo rapidamente, fazendo-a quase saltar do colo dele por instinto, enquanto sentia sua mente entorpecida pela penetração busca que a faz tombar a cabeça para trás, surpresa e sem fala, enquanto sentia que haviam se tornado apenas um.

Nisso, após alguns segundos, se recuperando do choque prazeroso e doloroso, ao menos no início, torna a curvar a cabeça para a frente, abafando os seus gemidos e gritos no ombro deste que usara o pescoço dela para abafar seus rosnados, enquanto começava a estoca-la profundamente e vigorosamente com movimentos selvagens, faminto, com a chikyuu-jin sentindo que ia partir do meio, embora adorasse o sexo selvagem que tinham algumas vezes, enquanto que a cauda trabalhava na sua entrada atrás, apertada e quente, aumentando gradativamente a velocidade, sentindo seu anus sendo alargado pela cauda grossa e forte, enquanto adorava a sensação de dupla penetração que o membro e a cauda forneciam em conjunto.

Então, após algumas estocadas profundas que a faziam saltar do colo dele, instintivamente, se deliciando com a leve dor, ela chegou ao orgasmo ao reclinar e abafar um grito, enquanto seu corpo sentia os espasmos, sentindo-se feliz frente ao prazer.

Kakarotto não havia parado e continuava com as estocadas exigentes, fazendo-a voltar a gemer, embora estivesse um pouco cansada, mas, adorando e desejando mais.

Nisso, se levanta com ela, fazendo-a ficar de joelhos no sofá com a bunda empinada para ele que sentia pelo Ki que Chichi ainda estava no porão.

Ele torna a penetra-la fortemente e profundamente segurando em sua cintura, enquanto ela mordia o encosto do sofá macio para abafar os gemidos com este usando as suas costas para abafar o dele, para depois sentir a cauda do saiya-jin penetrando-a junto com o membro deste, ao sair do anus e adentrar na sua vagina, fazendo-a ficar úmida rapidamente com ambos movimentando-se selvagemente, sentindo que alargava ainda mais o seu canal que se ajustava aos dois invasores.

Estes disputavam com afinco o espaço em seu canal quente, úmido e pulsante, sentindo-se mais do que totalmente preenchida, enquanto sentia as paredes se alargando ainda mais para poder acomodar o membro grande, grosso e pulsante, assim como a cauda forte e grossa, fazendo-a chorar de prazer conforme ouvia os rosnados grutuais deste e grunhidos abafados com Kakarotto aumentando o ritmo ainda mais, segurando-a firmemente na cintura, retendo-a no lugar e evitando dela se afastar por instinto ou se movimentar muito, podendo se machucar.

Ela acaba deitando o tórax no sofá, empinando ainda mais seus glúteos e este erguendo a cintura dela um pouco mais, fazendo-a assim ver o pênis e a cauda dele adentrando dentro dela quando esta deitou a cabeça no sofá, com ele mantendo sua cintura erguida ao ponto dos pés dela não encostarem mais no chão.

A visão a fazia gemer ainda mais, enquanto que liberava descargas elétricas em seu corpo.

Nisso, Suno chega ao ápice novamente com o saya-jin sentindo seu falo sendo pressionado e liberando a sua essência dentro dela, cerrando os dentes, após estocar o mais profundo que consegue, gozando.

Após a sua liberação, sente que a sua libido sempre alta, diminui conforme ele esperava por causa do vínculo, sabendo que grande parte de sua libido de antes, fora pelo estímulo que a jovem deu em sua cauda, deixando- o "louco" de desejo.

Quando consumasse o vínculo com a chikyuu-jin, a influência deste seria ampliado ao ponto dele não sentir nenhum desejo por outra fêmea que não fosse a sua companheira, sabendo que ambos possuíam o vínculo verdadeiro.

Nisso, tira o seu membro e a cauda de dentro dela que geme prazerosamente e completamente saciada, enquanto que sentia sendo deitada no sofá com ele abaixando o seu vestido.

Suno adormece, enquanto este olhava a feminilidade dela uma última vez vendo escorrer uma mistura da essência de ambos.

Nisso, sobe as suas calças e prende-a através da faixa da cintura, saindo da sala e desligando a tevê, se dirigindo até o banheiro próximo dali, sentindo que Chichi estava subindo os degraus, tanto pelo ki, como pela audição apurada ao ouvir o som dos passos dela subindo as escadas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	19. Interrupção

Chichi estava no quarto de mantimentos, com dificuldade em alcançar algum as latas para preparar o jantar, quando Kakarotto...

Então, em um momento inoportuno, a campainha toca para frustação de Kakarotto...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Antes de ir ao banheiro, pega uma espécie de coberta que estava dobrada em um pilha de roupas na lavanderia, próxima dali, voltando a sala de tevê e cobrindo a chikyuu-jin, cuidadosamente, se afastando e retornando o caminho ao banheiro imenso e luxuoso próximo dali.

Chichi acabara de sair do porão, usando uma de suas novas roupas se dirigindo a cozinha, pois vira pelo horário que precisava fazer o jantar, não estranhando muito a ausência de Suno.

Afinal, segundo o combinado de ambas, ela faria o jantar, algo que a jovem não gostava, cabendo a ela, por sua vez, lavar a louça para depois ambas a secarem e a guardarem, evitando assim sobrecarregar uma ou outra.

Na cozinha, colocou seu avental e estava de frente na imensa geladeira, abrindo-a e vendo o que poderia preparar, até que decide, pegando o que precisava para cozinhar, o que significava várias idas e voltas para a geladeira, assim como para a dispensa.

Nisso, na dispensa, esticava seu braço para pegar algumas latas, quando sente algo quente e duro encostar em suas costas, fazendo-a se assustar e cair as coisas que estavam em suas mãos, até que ouve a voz máscula ao pé do seu ouvido em um tom preocupado:

– Calma. Sou eu, Chichi.

Nisso, pondo a mão no peito ela se acalma e permite um pouco de seu temperamento esquentado, selado há muito tempo para o seu próprio bem vir a tona, reunindo coragem para testar a reação dele:

– Da próxima vez denuncie a sua presença, Kakarotto-sama! Quase me matou do coração!

Nisso, olha para ele, vendo que sorria, para depois um pequeno sorriso malicioso surgir nele, de canto do rosto, fazendo- a se ruborizar, estranhando que não sentia medo, como o que acontecia ao ver tal sorriso em seus donos.

Então, ele encosta seu nariz no cabelo dela, acariciando- o, para depois beijar o rosto delicado, deixando sua respiração fazer cócegas nela, vendo- a tremer, sabendo não ser de medo.

Substitui os seus lábios pelo dorso dos seus dedos, acarinhando- a e falando, em um tom de desculpa, embora a voz estivesse um pouco rouca:

– Desculpe, Chichi... Pensei que tinha sentido a minha presença.

Ela se sentia refletida naqueles orbes dourados como o sol que a aqueciam, fazendo- a querer se perder neles, até que desperta de seus pensamentos que estavam convergindo para o desejo de sentir mais dos lábios e toques dele, ao imaginar estes percorrendo o seu corpo.

Intensamente ruborizada, sacode a cabeça para os lados, enquanto que percebera o intenso olhar sobre ela, que não a assustava, apenas a fazia se sentir quente e um frio prazeroso em sua barriga, assim como o tremor de prazer por toda a sua coluna, enquanto que a sua mente desejava vagar-se em uma fantasia sexual mental segura.

Então, se recorda o que veio fazer e olha para o seu dono, que a olhava, agora sorrindo normalmente, tendo o seu sorriso malicioso de outrora, desaparecido de sua face, sendo substituído por um sorriso amável, que a fazia prender a respiração, vendo que os olhos dele a olhavam gentilmente.

– Precisa de ajuda, Chichi?

– Hã... - ela demora para encontrar a voz, até que fecha os olhos, inspirando e respirando, acalmando seus batimentos cardíacos frente o contato, ainda, do corpo másculo e musculoso dele com o dela, que a pressionava contra a dispensa, de uma forma gentil - Preciso pegar aquelas latas.

Aponta para a dispensa, vendo que o saiya-jin acompanha o olhar e os dedos, para depois sorrir, esticando o braço e pegando facilmente, conforme o esperado, depositando nos braços dele, perguntando sem olha-la:

– Quantos?

– Considerando o estômago sem fundo de vocês, saiya-jins, sendo que o senhor parece ter um apetite muito maior que os outros de sua raça, acredito que serão necessárias quinze latas.

– Tem certeza que não é mais? Hoje estou excepcionalmente faminto.

Ela engasga ao saber disso e suspira cansada, decidindo rever a quantidade que prepararia, sentindo- se um pouco desanimada, pois, apesar de amar cozinhar, uma das poucas coisas que adorava fazer, o apetite dele era muito maior que o normal de um saiya-jin, além do fato de que teria que fazer muito mais do que esperava.

– O dobro do que normalmente comeria, está bom?

Nisso, o vê inclinar a cabeça, pensativo, para depois falar, sorrindo lindamente para ela:

– Está.

Nisso, sente que seu coração para, enquanto que se derretia frente ao sorriso deste, confessando que amava vê-lo sorrir. Adorava seu sorriso sincero, que a fazia, inclusive, esquecer o que a desanimara, nesse caso, o pensamento em fazer mais do que o normal para Kakarotto.

– Quer que pegue mais alguma coisa?

– Não, só faltava essas latas.

Nisso, sorrindo, o beija no rosto e ele retribui, desviando do rosto no último minuto e beijando os lábios dela, sendo um beijo curto e doce, separando- se dela, desencostando seu corpo da chikyuu-jin, que se sente ligeiramente aborrecida por perder o calor do corpo dele, não conseguindo impedir de sentir-se assim, enquanto que ainda sentia os lábios dele, que eram macios e quentes, fazendo- a corar intensamente frente ao beijo curto e doce, enquanto tocava os lábios dela, se recordando.

Então, se recuperando, enquanto sentia a face quente, assim como o seu corpo e seus batimentos cardíacos alterados, o vê andando com as latas nos braços, assim como segurando com a cauda alguns sacos que ela pegara antes e que havia depositado momentos antes na pequena mesa no cômodo.

– Kakarotto- sama... Os mantimentos... - ela fala ainda com dificuldade, pois, lutava para se recuperar das sensações que ele provocara nela.

– Você não ia leva-los para a cozinha? – vira o corpo com uma face confusa.

Chichi não pode deixar de pensar que achara aquela face fofa, sorrindo frente a esta e se aproximando dele, que adorava ver o sorriso dela e deseja vê-lo sempre.

– Sim... Irá leva-los?

– Claro. Por quê?

– Nada... E obrigada. - ela cora, o agradecendo.

Nisso, como esperado, ele leva seus lábios aos dela, mas, a chikyuu-jin o surpreende ao erguer o seu rosto para encurtar a distância, assim como envolver os braços em volta do pescoço dele, com ambos se separando com rápidos selinhos.

Nisso, como se estivessem hipnotizados um pelo outro, perdendo-se no olhar, ficam assim por alguns minutos, com as testas se tocando, quando a campainha da mansão reverba pelo ambiente, despertando-os.

Kakarotto rosna baixinho ao virar o rosto e sentir pelo ki quem era, acabando por ficar com uma carranca no rosto, pois, odiara a interrupção que a campainha proporcionou, enquanto que Chichi corava e repassava mentalmente as sensações e como eles acabaram perdidos no olhar um do outro.

Ao ver a face dele olhando para trás e estreitando os olhos, pergunta preocupada:

– Quem é? - percebera que ele conseguia sentir o ki assim como ela, que não reconhecia de quem era, embora se surpreendesse com esse fato.

– Alguém que esperava não ver tão cedo.

Nisso, entra na cozinha, depositando as latas aonde Chichi queria ao perguntar e nisso, com a chikyuu-jin preparando-se para cortar os legumes, o saya-jin saí da cozinha imensa em direção a entrada, com uma carranca no rosto, passando na sala de tevê, onde via que Suno ainda dormia, tranquilamente, para depois se dirigir a entrada, abrindo a porta, cuja campainha reverbava quase que interruptamente, demonstrando a impaciência daquele que estava na soleira com cara de poucos amigos, como sempre e que dera um soco no rosto de Kakarotto fazendo- o cambalear, pego pela surpresa, enquanto rosnava para a visita inoportuna.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	20. Boatos

Os boatos sobre Chichi, enfim chegam ao castelo, atiçando a curiosidade de...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– É assim que você trata o seu Imperador, terceira classe estúpida? - Vegeta fala com seu costumeiro mal humor, fitando o guerreiro que rosnava, fazendo- o erguer uma sobrancelha.

– Você tem que dar um soco no dono da casa? E depois acha ruim o meu humor? - cessa os rosnados e sua cauda na cintura remexe, irritada, com uma carranca na face.

– Sou o Imperador e faço o que quiser. - ele simplesmente fala e entra sem ser convidado, fazendo Kakarotto bufar e fechar a porta atrás deste.

– Que seja. Mas, quero saber o por que do soco e o motivo da visita, se possível. - tenta falar o mais respeitoso que consegue, por mais que por dentro, tivesse vontade de enterrar um soco na cara deste.

Porém, decide não irritar Vegeta, senão, teria que encarar seu costumeiro sermão que durava horas a fio e, sinceramente, o "crime não compensava", algumas vezes. O melhor era não provocar o humor deste, enquanto passava a mão no rosto.

– Seu imbecil! Você é o general e portanto, tem que ir para as reuniões estratégicas e tinha uma marcada para a parte da manhã. Você não apareceu e como consegue ocultar seu ki, nenhum scouter conseguiu localiza-lo, além de não ter carregado seu scouter, para ao menos nos comunicarmos! Resultado. Sem o general, era impossível a reunião e esta teve que ser adiada. Tem noção do quanto isso foi um transtorno para mim? Perdi horas preciosas de treino, esperando na sala, para no final está não ser realizada e, provavelmente, terei que novamente cancelar o meu treino, quando esta for remarcada.

Kakarotto gemeu, amaldiçoando-se de ter se esquecido e compreendendo o motivo do soco e da impaciência. Não era a toa. Vegeta já detestava as obrigações formais e para piorar, tivera que interromper seu treino e espera-lo, junto com os demais em uma sala e considerou, que apesar de tudo, a reação dele não fora a esperada. Parecia que ele se acalmou de alguma maneira, pois, frente a tudo isso, esperava uma reação mais agressiva.

Nisso, no ato de fechar os olhos e gemer, sentiu um cheiro fraco impregnado nele. Uma espécie de perfume, juntamente com outro odor que sempre sentira, só que bem mais fraco nele. Agora, parecia um pouco mais intenso. Era uma fêmea, mas, pelo odor, não era de uma saiya-jin, lembrando de uma chikyuu-jin e nisso, arqueia o cenho, pois, era somente o cheiro de estar junto, sem sexo.

Vegeta pareceu perceber a indagação mental de seu melhor amigo e rival. Nisso, fez junta feia e murmurou, entre os dentes, quase rosnando:

– Sem nenhuma palavra a respeito disso, entendeu terceira classe bastarda?

– Que seja... - e dá de ombros.

Resolve obedecer, pois, mesmo estando ligeiramente calmo, não era sábio provoca-lo, pois, já cometera o erro de esquecer a reunião e não ter levado o scouter para se comunicarem. Além disso, a vida pessoal dele não lhe dizia respeito. Mas, não quer dizer que isso não aguçara a sua curiosidade.

Porém, deixaria para algum outro dia que o imperador estivesse "bem humorado", a sua maneira.

– Então, por que não foi na reunião? - pergunta, enquanto retirava alguns pêlos soltos de cima de suas calças - Droga de época de troca de pêlos... Pode ser a forma mais poderosa, mas, que é irritante, isso é.

– Concordo. - ele também se sentia incomodado, principalmente nessa época especifica, além da pelagem na sua pele.

– Bem, então, responda idiota. - fala com seu costumeiro mal humor se dirigindo a sala de estar com Kakarotto agradecendo dele não ir a sala de tevê.

– Eu saí para resolver alguns assuntos e esqueci de colocar o scouter. Peço desculpas.

O que não era necessariamente uma mentira, de fato, resolvera alguns assuntos, só que, muitos pessoais e sorri frente às recordações.

Porém, sabia que o monarca não gostaria de saber que faltou a uma reunião apenas para passear com uma mulher, por mais que possuísse ligação com ela e vínculo, não sendo qualquer uma. Mas, mesmo assim, desconfiava que isso o faria "perder a cabeça" e não estava com ânimo para aturar um possível humor homicida, acrescentando o fato que ele e Chichi ainda não haviam se unido por completo, sabendo que iria demorar, consideravelmente.

– Desconfiei que era algo assim...

Nisso, antes de entrar na sala, sente o odor de seu amigo e de uma chikyuu-jin misturados, pois o odor das fêmeas daquela raça eram mais suaves que das saiya-jins, algo percebido por Kakarotto que deu de ombros.

Nisso, sentam no sofá, um de cada lado e o general pergunta:

– Aconteceu algo? Se fosse para ralhar comigo, poderia ter me chamado ao palácio.

– Estava curioso. Soube que adquiriu outra escrava e cujos boatos, dizem que parece ser uma saiya-jin, só faltando à cauda para ser uma de nós, além da força e resistência de nossa raça.

Ele fica surpreso pelos boatos sobre Chichi já terem chegado ao castelo e nisso, pensa em Nappa e sua boca grande, rosnando.

Naquela forma, não passavam de oozarus na forma humana e portanto, seu instinto de possessividade era alto demais. Temia que mais saiya-jins, curiosos, resolvessem chegar perto da sua fêmea para confirmar os boatos e isso o irritava.

O príncipe notara a possessividade no olhar de Kakarotto, principalmente quando vê uma humana com a aparência dos boatos que adentrara na sala e concordava. Só faltava a cauda para ser uma saiya-jin. Notara que não possuía um corpo fraco como os demais chikyuu-jins, percebendo ser do tipo guerreira.

Porém, seu interesse estava em uma escrava-cientista de cabelos azuis como o oceano e orbes como o céu, além de possuir um cérebro primordioso. Ela era brilhante com um cérebro ativo, além de destemida, podendo ver o fogo no olhar dela. Seu intelecto privilegiado compensava a falta de força e resistência.

Escuta um rosnado irritado de seu general que o fitava com ira, fazendo-o sorrir de canto e dobrar os braços em frente ao corpo, percebendo que não era o único atraído por uma escrava, embora que no caso dele, era apenas uma atração física, por ela ser singular. Nunca a consideraria mais do que uma escrava.

Afinal, além de ser o imperador, pertencia a raça mais poderosa do universo e, portanto, como precisava passar a linhagem para frente, não a contaminaria com o sangue dos chikyuu-jins que conseguiam ser mais fracos e patéticos que os tsufuru- jins.

Nisso, fala:

– Não tenho interesse nela. Portanto, se acalme. Apenas me surpreendi dela ser tão parecida com a nossa raça.

Fala, pois ficara levemente preocupado ao ver a leve película rubra por trás dos orbes amarelos. Enfrentar um super saiya-jin 4 irado não era nada agradável, além de ser potencialmente perigoso e nisso, percebe que este se acalma e nota que a chikyuu-jin olhava para seu dono com a face confusa, embora não o temesse, fazendo- o se surpreender e concordando que era corajosa e destemida.

Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que naquela forma não passavam de oozarus com forma humana, a possessividade dele estava consideravelmente exacerbada. As únicas opções que poderiam encaixar- se para aumenta- la eram somente duas e decide observar melhor à humana em questão.

– Kakarotto-sama... Devo reforçar a comida? Deseja que eu traga alguns petiscos? - pergunta cuidadosamente, ainda se recuperando da visão dele frente ao saiya-jin que entrara.

– Sim... Mas, não precisa duplicar ainda mais a comida. Pode ser a quantidade que solicitei. E por favor, traga alguns petiscos, acredito que os tenhamos prontos, só faltando aquecer. Traga também korokila.

Nisso, ele sorri ao ver que ela ficara aliviada ao saber que não precisaria dobrar ainda mais a comida, embora soubesse que acabaria passando fome, pois, teria que dar a sua parte ao imperador para não sobrecarregar Chichi, desconfiando que Suno demoraria ainda para acordar, praguejando-se mentalmente do porque não ter "brincado" com ela a noite, poupando- o assim de passar fome, tudo pelo bem estar da chikyuu-jin, embora confessasse que o sorriso dela valia tal sacrifício.

Não precisava perguntar se o monarca ia ficar. Ele ficaria. Tinha certeza disso, pois, percebera que não era somente curiosidade para com Chichi. Havia algo mais, embora não identificasse o que era, desconfiando ser algo sério.

– Sim, mestre. Com sua licença. - e nisso se retira, humildemente.

Após alguns minutos, ela aparece com korokila, um barril considerável e Vegeta se surpreende pois ela o trazia como senão fosse nada, identificando que era mais forte que a média dos chikyuu-jins, para depois ela vim com uma bandeja de petiscos, se curvando e saindo.

– Obrigado, Chichi.

– Por nada, Kakarotto-sama.

Porém, ao levar a bandeja da mesa, seu cabelo negro como ébano escorrega e nisso, Vegeta arregala os olhos ao ver a marca na nuca dela, percebendo que fora feita por um saiya-jin e estupefato, olha dela para Kakarotto, que cerra os olhos, percebendo a reação deste, embora que o general sorria de canto, satisfeito em tê-lo surpreendido.

O imperador sentia o odor do saiya-jin a sua frente nela, mas, não no contexto sexual e sim, de aproximação, meramente por toque.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Quero agradecer ao comentário de: kiara

Kiara:

Yo!

Bem, eles são tipo, "amizade colorida". Tipo, amigos que fazem sexo de vez em quando.

E tipo, esse é o patamar da relação deles, das "brincadeiras". Nada sério, só sexo casual e por isso, Suno não pode ter relações se estiver fértil e Kakarotto é ótimo para detectar.

Bem, ele só faz sexo, se Suno estimular a cauda e muito. Ele não consegue sentir desejo intenso por si só. Ele prefere se aliviar com Suno, pois, por causa do vínculo, surge um desejo imenso para fazer Chichi dele por completo e isso, seria arriscado, dado ao estado emocional dela frente aos estupros.

Alivia-se com Suno e assim, contendo sua libido, ele pode aguentar mais tempo. Ele sente medo que seus instintos e desejo de confirmar sua posse por ela, através do ato, consolidando-o, acabe fazendo-a se ressentir com ele.

Claro, eles estão de tipo, flete. Nada mais profundo. Ao menos, para Chichi, graças ao medo dela de sexo.

Eu não vejo como uma traição, pois, além dele precisar disso, graças a libido. Afinal, na forma super saiya-jin 4 eles não passam de Oozarus com forma humana. Ou seja, os instintos ferais são muito fortes e aí, reside o perigo, pois essa "fera" interior, deseja confirmar a posse de Chichi, que é estimulada pelo vínculo. Ele quer confirmar e Kakarotto não quer arriscar.

Além disso foi só um beijo, ao nível de flete e Chichi sabe que ele se deita com Suno. Mas, ela ainda se prende a escravidão e tem o estupro. Kakaroto não quer que ela veja, pois, sabe do trauma. Ela foi violentada inúmeras vezes, não sendo estuprada somente uma vez e como ela se recordou, às vezes, estuprada através de orgias, ela com várias homens como castigo.. Não acredito que ela se sentiria bem vendo alguém fazer sexo, tal é o medo enraizado nela, pois associa, inconscientemente, o sexo a punição, dor e sofrimento, criando um medo irracional dentro dela e portanto, demorará meses, senão, pelo menos um ano, para superar. Quer dizer, chegar a um nível de desejar um relacionamento mais profundo. Kakarotto quer ir com calma e se ela vê uma cena de sexo, não será nada bom.

Claro, conforme for aprofundando os sentimentos dela por ele, e o medo sendo superado gradativamente, graças a aumento da confiança para com ele, Chichi se sentirá incomoda com a relação somente física e sem sentimento, totalmente, carnal, de Kakarotto com Suno.

O temperamento guerreiro e audaz dela, foi destruído e ele quer restaurar isso. Quer a jovem que ele se apaixonou há anos atrás de volta.

Quanto a Raditz, ele está morto. Estava no planeta quando o meteoro de chocou com Bejiita.

Muito obrigada pelo comentário.

Há dois sites que posto fanficitons, além deste. Nyah!Fanfiction e minha conta lá é Yukiko Tsukishiro e no AnimeSpirits, minha conta é Yukiko.

É que coloco imagens em cada capítulo das minhas fanfictions e você pode querer vê-las. ^ ^

Beijos


	21. Opiniões discordantes

Após ambos acalmarem os ânimos, segue-se uma troca de opiniões, um discordando do outro

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quando Chichi sai, Vegeta pergunta, se refazendo:

- Marcou uma chikyuu-jin? Marcou uma escrava? Ficou louco? Perdeu o seu orgulho? Poderia escolher qualquer fêmea saiya-jin!

- Sim - fala simplesmente - Por enquanto, não posso elevar o status dela. Mas, acredito, que quando puder, darei a ela todos os privilégios de uma de nossa raça.

- Bem, isso é por sua conta e risco. Não arriscaria misturar meu sangue com um deles, pois, nasceriam fracos, além de emotivos demais, afinal, os chikyuu-jins são assim.

- Não sabemos. Pelo que sei, todos foram abortados ainda no ventre da mãe, sendo que quando um saiya-jin leva uma chikyuu-jin para abortar, ela se torna prioridade e passa na frente de toda e qualquer cirurgia agendada, além de ser esta paga pelo reino, isso senão fizesse por si mesmo, através de uma onda de ki concentrada no ventre da escrava, conforme ouvir muitos, compartilhando a informação de como provocar um aborto por si só, sem danificar a escrava. Por isso, acredito que nenhuma gestação foi levada ao fim... E sei que inclusive, muitas foram castradas, sendo o processo irreversível e sendo também bancado pelo reino para evitar a contaminação da raça. Extirpa-los do mundo antes de nascerem, é a melhor maneira...

Falava com visível asco, pois nunca fora a favor de matar bebês inocentes, uma vez que também eram em parte saiya-jins, mesmo sabendo que matara na Terra, quando cumpria a sua missão, inúmeros bebês e crianças, assim como gestantes e tanto outros inocentes, mas, fora uma missão com lavagem cerebral embutida, algo que agora não o influenciava mais.

- Sim. Livrar o mundo de um mestiço imundo e fraco, não é só bom ao dono, para seu sangue não ser corrompido. Mas, também para o reino. Imaginou fracos mestiços como soldados e estes se infiltrando em nossa raça? Perderíamos poder e isso não pode acontecer. A pureza tem que ser mantida. Afinal, você sabe melhor do que ninguém o nível extremamente baixo senão, irrisório de poder dessa raça imunda e inferior. Portanto, claro que as crias sairão tanto fracas fisicamente, quando emocionalmente, e inclusive mentalmente, pois, os chikyuu-jins são passionais demais e fracos em todos os sentidos.

- Que seja... - Kakarotto revira os olhos, sentindo pelo ki que ela estava na cozinha durante toda a conversa - Mas, não importa. Vou ter filhos com Chichi, quando pudermos nos unir e estes virão ao mundo. Irão nascer e os protegerei, tanto eles quanto a mãe... Quem tiver amor a vida, não encostará neles.

Nisso, estreita os olhos irados e Vegeta percebe o quanto o evento com a companheira dele falecida o marcou. Também, não era para menos. E concordava. Somente um insano ou alguém sem amor a vida chegaria perto da chikyuu-jin e da cria dele.

Então, mexe os ombros, pois não era problema dele se a linhagem de Kakarotto seria enfraquecida pela mistura de raça e não criaria leis contra isso.

Afinal, os saiya-jin eram responsáveis por seus genes e deviam zelar por ela. Se quisessem deixar a linhagem contaminada com crias fracas, tudo bem. O problema era deles.

Recordava-se do fato, que provavelmente, não passariam pela Academia que era obrigatória a todos, mesmo que não fosse integral. Com certeza, morreriam nas batalhas e isso encerrava o perigo que os mestiços representavam, enquanto suspirava cansado, massageando as têmporas, se perguntando do porque eles terem ido parar em um planeta onde a raça era geneticamente similar a dele, com as devidas diferenças, cujos genes podiam ser misturados com a genética de uma raça pura, poderosa e voltada para as batalhas. Uma raça orgulhosa de ser a mais poderosa do universo, mas, que corria risco com os mestiços imundos.

Afinal, eram fracos e emotivos demais, de uma maneira exacerbada na visão dos saiya-jins e, portanto, nada de bom resultaria nesse cruzamento. Por isso, havia o incentivo do aborto, sendo este coberto pelo reino, assim como a castração das terráqueas, sendo que estas podiam somente ser realizadas pelo dono definitivo. Ou seja, comerciantes de escravos não podiam castra-las, pois, elas seriam revendidas.

Por mais que tivesse relações com a chikyuu-jin que ficava nos laboratórios, confessando que o sexo era maravilhoso e de uma maneira que não conseguia explicar, que se diferenciava de todas as demais relações que teve e que tinha ate algumas semanas atrás, quando somente passou a sentir desejo pela escrava-cientista, não permitiria que ela desse a luz a um bastardo.

Se acontecesse dela ficar grávida, garantiria o aborto na primeira oportunidade, pouco se importando se ela gostaria ou não. Não podia permitir que seu sangue corresse nas veias de um ser fraco e patético, devendo ser erradicado o quanto antes.

Além disso, ela só seria um passatempo, unindo o útil ao agradável.

Mesmo assim, o fato dela ter se tornado obediente e dócil nos últimos tempos o tem incomodado. Gostava quando ela o desafiava. Não em excesso e o destratando, pura e simplesmente, sendo teimosa.

Ele não entendia porque tal comportamento que adorava nos escravos, em Bulma parecia destoado. Pensava consigo mesmo se exagera em alguma punição. Esperava que com os agrados, pois, mimar não lhe custava nada, ela voltaria a ser como antes, mas, não.

O tom servil o irritava, porém, não podia achar ruim ou sentir raiva, afinal, uma escrava deveria agir assim e ela estava agindo tal como uma. Mesmo assim, não entendia o porque de tal comportamento o incomodar. Sentia falta em ver o fogo nos olhos dela e tal fogo já não existia mais.

Decide encerrar tais pensamentos, pois, se uma escrava agia como o esperado de seu status, não deveria estar agradecido? Ela fazia tudo o que era ordenado, sem discutir ou pontuar conforme sua convicção. Além de servi-lo na cama, sendo que fora ela que se ofereceu, de certa maneira, fazendo-o viciar no corpo dela.

Mesmo assim, algo o incomodava. Não compreendia o que era, assim como a falta de libido para outras escravas. Somente sentia um prazer pleno com a sua escrava cientista pessoal. Até tinha relações com outras escravas, mas estas precisavam estimular a sua cauda.

Então, decide parar de pensar nisso, afinal, era o imperador e sua genética precisava ser passada para a próxima geração através do cruzamento com uma saiya-jin fêmea, poderosa, se possível. A mais forte do planeta e tinha algumas candidatas à vaga de imperatriz, mas, ainda era considerado novo para os padrões de sua raça. Podia muito bem esperar mais uma década.

Afinal, não sentia- se a vontade para constituir uma família, por mais que eles não se importassem com suas crias.

Porém, gostava da palavra liberdade, além de que era contra traição. Traição, em todas as suas formas, era repulsiva a ele e nisso, ao se lembrar de seu pai e suas traições, o fazia sentir repulsa pelo genitor.

Portanto, quando se unisse a uma saiya-jin, não poderia se divertir mais com a escrava de cabelos azuis e não desejava isso. Esse era outro motivo para não ter se unido ainda.

Mas, sabia que os chikyuu-jins envelheciam rápido, se comparado aos padrões do saiya-jins e, portanto, quando perdesse a beleza, não o atrairia mais e poderia deixa-la de lado, para ser fiel a sua futura companheira.

- Bem, se é assim, por que o status dela ainda é de escrava? - arqueia o cenho, enquanto que decidira esperar para abordar o assunto que desejava conversar com ele.

- Não estou pronto para liberta-la ainda e ela, ainda não está pronta para ser minha companheira, pois primeiro precisa libertar a si mesmo da escravidão. Não adianta liberta-la se em seu íntimo persiste como uma escrava, além de ter outros motivos para a minha contenção perante ela. Por enquanto, a situação ficará assim.

Vegeta confessava que estava curioso nos demais motivos, mas, sabia que não conseguiria arrancar mais nada dele e bufa, passando então a sentir o cheiro maravilhoso de comida que vinha, provavelmente da cozinha, fazendo- o saborear o cheiro, falando:

- Vejo que é uma excelente cozinheira... Os cozinheiros do palácio não conseguem esse nível. Você foi sortudo. - fala com a voz amargurada, saindo do transe hipnótico do alimento.

- E ela é somente minha... - fala possessivamente com um sorriso de canto, adorando ver Vegeta com inveja.

- Mas, não muda que o fato que é um desgraçado sortudo. Quem dera que possuísse alguém que cozinhasse maravilhosamente bem. - fala amargurado, encostando as costas no sofá, mas, não sem antes pegar um petisco e encher seu corpo novamente com korokila.


	22. Bulma Briefs Sentimentos e decisão

Bulma, é uma escrava-cientista, só que pessoal, somente trabalhando para o Imperador Vegeta.

É uma escrava cientista pessoal, pois conseguira seu próprio laboratório e muitas regalias, graças a se portar como uma escrava perfeita na visão que os saiya-jins tinham de uma, inclusive na cama.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

*Yo!

Minha obrigação como ficwriter é avisa-los que nessa fanfiction, Bulma e Vegeta não terão filhos.

O primeiro, Trunks, será abortado, conforme Bulma já esperava, pois, Vegeta compartilha do mesmo pensamento dos demais saiya-jins e é um Imperador, Logo, não pode ter crias fracas, pois, pelas leis, o imperador pode ser desafiado pelos saiya-jins, pois eles somente obedecem aqueles que são mais forte do que eles, logo, um mestiço, não teria a miníma chance, pois nasceria fraco, isso na visão compartilhada por todos os saiya-jins.

Inclusive, Kakarotto pensa assim, porém, ao contrário de seu melhor amigo e rival, ele quer ter filhos com Chichi, não se importando se terá que protegê-los, integralmente. Ele quer ser pai e ter filhos com quem ama.

Ele não sabem, ainda, que é justamente o oposto. Os mestiços são muito mais poderosos que os saiya-jins puros.

Esse capítulo é focado nos sentimentos e pensamentos de Bulma, assim como os motivos que a levaram a tomar tal decisão.

Sim, ela conseguirá produzir um comprimido que a deixará infértil para sempre e não irá se arrepender, pois é a sua vingança contra Vegeta, por tudo o que fez a ela, inclusive, pisando no orgulho dela como Briefs, sendo que este é tão intenso quando o dele.

Sei que estou revelando parte do enredo, mas, sei que tem fãs que não aceitariam a visão de Trunks sendo abortado e eles não tendo filhos.

Em todas as fanfictions de Bulma e Vegeta, com ela escrava, eles superam tudo e constituem família. Dessa vez, quis fazer algo diferente.

Adoro variar, de vez em quando, mas, sempre procuro avisar com antecedência e dessa vez, peço desculpas por não ter avisado antes.

Na verdade, não pretendia mostrar esse casal. Somente citaria algumas passagens, mas, me surgiu essa ideia. Algo novo e diferente.

Quero apenas preveni-los do enredo que tenho para os dois, pois sei o que é ler uma fanfiction com certa expectativa e no final, descobrir que estas foram em vão.

Já passei por isso, mas, em relação a uma fanficiton de Sesshoumaru e Rin, do anime InuYasha.

Por isso, sempre procuro avisar os meus leitores de enredos que enveredam por caminhos que não agradam aos fãs de determinado casal ou personagem, mesmo que me custe comentários.

Enfim, sem mais delongas, boa leitura ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe da mansão de Kakarotto, no suntuoso castelo, mais precisamente em um laboratório particular, uma certa escrava- cientista de cabelos azuis estava passando mal no banheiro, após não conseguir reter nada do jantar, questionando-se, se o seu enjoo era porque estava grávida, o que não queria acreditar, pois tomava os anticoncepcionais fornecidos para as escravas do palácio.

Mas, se estivesse, estava odiando-se por não ter criado uma espécie de anticoncepcional particular para ela, uma vez que já inventara comprimidos chamados Pêe-pêe, que provocavam uma diarreia intensa em quem tomava e acabasse ouvindo o som de pêe várias vezes, isso quando era mais jovem.

Portanto, criar um anticoncepcional, não seria difícil.

Afinal, conseguia criar coisas incríveis e se orgulhava de seu intelecto. Somente seduzira o imperador para ter algumas regalias, pois quando uma escrava o agradava, ele costumava ser generoso.

Graças a isso, conseguiu roupas novas, um laboratório só dela, além de poder andar pelos corredores e até sair com escolta quando pedisse, em dias determinados e inclusive, frequentando lugares chiques e refinados, permitindo se produzir sempre que desejava, agradando o seu lado vaidoso e tantas outras que conseguira, apenas ajudando-o no treino, criando novidades e o servindo na cama quando o mesmo desejava.

Ela sempre tinha que procurar esconder sua raiva e nojo por se deitar com ele, afinal, era escrava dele. Mas, aguentava estoicamente e escondia seus sentimentos verdadeiros, de raiva e repulsão, apenas pelas regalias que adquiria, levando uma vida consideravelmente boa, se comparada com as dos demais escravos, sabendo também e tendo tal consciência, que nunca seria livre e que a sua vida passada, antes da escravidão, não retornaria, acabando por ter que se adaptar a sua nova e permanente vida, assim como possuía ciência que a sua juventude tinha um fim, portanto, aproveitaria dela para conseguir viver razoavelmente bem, além do fato de que não era todo o dia que tinha que se deitar com o imperador, o que a fazia agradecer a Kami-sama.

Com os anos, aprendera o quanto era algo retardado e imbecil retrucar e desafia-lo, pois nada de bom saíra disso, acabando por se arrepender e muito no final. Ficar submissa e obediente, sempre o agradando era melhor, além de ser uma atitude sábia, descoberta ao acaso, através de murmúrios que ouvia de escravas, o quanto ele podia ser generoso com aquela que o agradava em todos os aspectos e inclusive na cama, tornando-se a escrava perfeita em todos os aspectos que um dono podia desejar.

Ao descobrir isso e passar a agir como uma escrava obediente e submissa, cumprindo as ordens impecavelmente e juntamente com os serviços extras na cama, inclusive, entregando sua virgindade a ele, apenas se amargurando, profundamente, nesse momento, ao não poder entregar a quem de fato merecia, acabando por ser com o seu dono que ficara surpreso e até fora gentil a sua maneira, pelo menos quando retirou a virgindade dela, sendo apenas uma única vez.

Com isso, conseguira que seu pai e mãe ficassem juntos e sempre podia vê-los, assim como solicitar a companhia deles por dias pré-determinados e o fato que sua mãe era protegida, sendo que não havia sido estuprada nenhuma vez, com Vegeta cumprindo a sua palavra.

Portanto, perder seu valor como mulher e se tornar uma prostituta pessoal e de luxo nas horas vagas, era um preço consideravelmente pequeno pelas regalias e por conseguir, assim, ficar com a sua família, além de protegê-los.

Não se arrependia de seus atos, apenas, lastimava-se, de não ter criado um anticoncepcional para si mesmo, evitando que ficasse grávida, pois, suspeitava que estivesse esperando um filho dele, algo que o desagradaria, com certeza.

Ademais, sabia o destino da vida em seu ventre, o aborto, e já se preparava, psicologicamente, sabendo que sentiria ainda mais raiva e ódio de Vegeta, mas, que sempre precisava se recordar o que conseguira em retorno, não podendo perder tudo o que conseguira após tanto sacrifício e angústia, por causa de sentimentalismos, que nada trariam de bom, além do fato de que possuía culpa no aborto.

Afinal, ao contrário das demais escravas que dependiam do anticoncepcional do castelo, ela não procurou se garantir criando um para ela com o intelecto que possuía como uma Briefs.

Portanto, tinha a sua parcela de culpa e isso era fato, reconhecendo-o, amargamente.

Por isso, já bloqueava qualquer sentimento maternal que desejava surgir com a gestação, pois essa não duraria muito tempo e o quanto antes se desapegasse da pequena vida em seu ventre, melhor e por isso, xingou-se mentalmente, quando surpreendeu a si mesma acariciando o ventre e imaginando como o seu filho ou filha seria.

Após cortar a linha de pensamento, imprópria por ser uma mera escrava-cientista, mas, mesmo assim, escrava, decide mergulhar a cabeça em suas invenções para poder deter qualquer sentimento materno ou os pensamentos da realização do aborto contra a sua vontade, pelo menos, inicialmente.

Mas, era uma escrava e nada podia fazer. Seu corpo não lhe pertencia e sim, pertencia ao imperador, seu dono e por isso, uma lágrima solitária escorre de seus orbes, antes de balançar a cabeça para os lados e mergulha-la na criação do mais novo robô de batalha, mais forte e ágil, para depois, recria-lo em dezenas, agradecendo de ter um projeto que exigisse tanto para distrair sua mente, assim como, prometendo a pequena vida em seu ventre, que nunca mais, nenhum filho seu precisará ser abortado.

Ela faria seu próprio anticoncepcional a prova de falhas e garantiria assim, que nunca ficaria grávida de novo. Isso senão fizesse um definitivo, pois, para que ter um filho, se esse seria um escravo e sofreria, ainda mais, caso não herdasse sua inteligência? O melhor que uma mãe faria, seria não impor um sofrimento desses ao seu filho. Priva-lo de nascer nesse meio, era a forma mais sincera de amor e abnegação.

Nisso se surpreende com a linha de pensamento que irrompe nela, de repente, surpreendendo-se de não ter pensado por esse ângulo antes, ao permitir que sentimentos egoístas a tomassem.

Com esse pensamento, animador, põe-se a trabalhar mais animadamente, desejando em seu íntimo a castração, pois, seria escrava até o fim dos seus dias. Portanto, como nunca seria livre, para que ter um filho ou filha?

Porém, sabia que Vegeta não faria isso, devido ao intelecto de sua família. Mandar castra-la, não seria vantajoso, e sim, o contrário, portanto, Bulma sabia que ele nunca faria isso, pois, seria uma insanidade em todos os aspectos.

Com certeza, iria força-la a ter um filho chikyuu-jin com outro cientista, para garantir assim uma cria inteligente para continuar os serviços da mãe quando essa morresse ou se tornasse incapaz de continuar criando invenções.

Era seu dono e o desejo dele era uma ordem. Não haveria escolha e teria que aceitar, pois, não poderia lutar contra.

Bom, ela tinha uma resposta. Tudo bem que se deitava, aceitando ser estuprada, apenas pelos privilégios.

Agora, deixar uma pequena vida sofrer, um filho ou filha sua, viver uma vida de escravidão e consequentemente de tormento, e que para isso, provavelmente, seria estuprada por outro homem, preferia tornar-se infértil de uma vez por todas.

Ele poderia dispensa-la de ser sua prostituta de luxo quando ela ficasse velha, mas, não teria nenhum descendente dela para ser um novo escravo-cientista.

Afinal, seu pai, por causa de uma doença, acabara se tornando infértil alguns anos após ela nascer.

A família Briefs, acabaria com ela. Assim decidira. Não haveria descendente. Essa foi à decisão que ela tomou em seu íntimo.

Além disso, se ficasse infértil, nunca precisaria de um aborto. Era a solução perfeita e um troco por toda a humilhação, sofrimento e sessão de estupro que era obrigada a aceitar.

A linhagem dos maiores gênios do universo acabaria com ela e sorri frente a esta "vingança", a infertilidade, em vez de anticoncepcional, saboreando a visão do imperador perdendo a sua melhor linhagem de cientistas.

Achara incrível o quanto conseguira pensar e decidir, quando colocara sentimentalismo materno de lado, pensando racionalmente, com frieza e sem sentimentos, além de conseguir se vingar, de certa maneira.

_"Dizem que a vingança é um prato que se come frio, Vegeta... Aguarde, que irei puni-lo por tudo o que me fez" _pensa consigo mesma, sorrindo frente à vingança que aplicaria nele.

Aproveitando que estava adiantada com o projeto do novo robô, iria trabalhar, arduamente para desenvolver a pílula que a deixaria infértil de uma vez por todas, sabendo que havia um servo responsável por atender seus pedidos de materiais, já preparando uma lista, tomando o devido cuidado que ninguém desconfiasse, o que não seria difícil, pois conhecia a fundo a rotina do castelo.

Afinal, era Bulma Briefs e sua família se orgulhava de ser genial em todos os aspectos. Por isso, aquele era o momento de orgulhar o sangue que corria em suas veias.

Ela tinha seu orgulho e ele pisara nele. Portanto, somente a vingança o aguardava.


	23. Chichi é apresentada ao Bukujutsu

Kakarotto começa a ensinar bukujutsu à Chichi, se admirando do quanto ela aprendia rápido e que já dominara o básico da mesma.

Quanto a isso, em um laboratório no palácio dos saiya-jins...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Deveria ter colocado isso antes, mas, eu esqueci. Eu dou uma pequena modificada, quando coloco em uma fanfiction, para adequar a ela.

**Classes Seleto ou classes supersaiya-jin,** uma classe superior as outras normais, os saiyajins pertencentes á elas são poucos, é um grupo altamente seleto, daí um dos motivos do nome que recebe.

Podem ou não ocupar cargos antes ocupados pelos de elite, mas, dificilmente fazem isso, gostam de lutar entre si, não precisam de dinheiro, pois cada nivél recebe uma espécie de salário, tudo, para que continuem evoluindo.

Os pioneiros dessas formas são Kakarotto seguido de Vegeta, para raiva deste, foi Kakarotto que conseguiu as formas supersaiyajins antes dele e descobrindo o meio de assumi-las e com isso, foi ensinado como proceder, mas, pouquissímos conseguem superar os limites de um saiyajin.

Eis suas classificações:

**Supersaiya- jin classe 4 ou Real** - os únicos que pertencem á essa classe, são Vegeta e Kakarotto, estão acima de todos, são muito poderosos e raros.

Ao contrário da 3 , é semelhante ao supersaiyajin 1, em quesito consumo de Ki, é muito pouco ea outra vantagem, é pode dormir ou ficar inconciente que permanece nessa forma, uma vez que estes viraram Oozarus dourados e dominaram sua mente nessa forma,conseguindo manter sua consciência e raciocínio, domando os seus instintos oozarus, conseguindo se transformar, sendo nada menos que Oozarus em formas semelhantes a humanas, pois reverteram a transformação, tanto, que olham para a lua cheia e não viram macacos gigantes em decorrência disso, seus instintos, olfato e audição são mais apurados que os dos demais supersaiyajins.

**Supersaiya- jin classe 3** - Acima das outras, mas mais fraca que a classe 4. O problema dessa transformação é o alto consumo de Ki para mante-la, os que pertencem a essa classe, ficam na forma saiya-jin normal para poderem guardar poder para se transformar.

**Supersaiya- jin classe 2** - Encontram-se abaixo do supersaiyajin 3. Costumam ficar nessa forma.

**Supersaiya- jin classe 1** - É a mais econômica de todas, exceto pela supersaiyajin 4, no consumo de ki.

**Classes Saiya- jins** - é uma classe abaixo das Classes Seleto ou Classes supersaiya-jins. Todos estão na forma saiyajin normal. Uma das mudanças é o deslocamento da Classe real para a mesma de supersaiyajin 4.

Os dessas classes tem que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Com o surgimento dos supersaiyajins, a classe elite e primeira classe deixaram de terem seu explendor, mas, como supersaiyajins são muito poucos, estes são mais aceitos pela população de maneira geral.

**Real **- os da família real, em tese, tem que ter um poder maior que o da elite, Vegeta é o único que possuí tal classificação.

**Elite** - acima das classes. Um grupo ainda mais seleto, poucos conseguem tal classificação. Possuem altos cargos.

**Primeira classe** - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numeros que estes, mas, ainda assim, representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

**Segunda Classe** - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, ocupam grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

**Terceira classe** - essa sim representa a massa de saiya-jins, sendo ocupada por muitos, é numerosa demais, é o povo de uma forma geral.

À eles, é destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defeza e depois, toma-los. Também trabalham como guarda-costas, guardam propriedades ou escravos, ocupam todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, mas, em materia de números, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

**Proscrito** - aqueles que cometem crimes , são banidos e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira fazem isso.

Agora, boa leitura. ^ ^

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, Kakarotto tirou a manhã para ensinar Chichi a voar, pois, a tarde tinha vários compromissos e prometera que de noite, após o jantar, começaria a ensinaria o idioma dos saiya-jins.

Para não se esquecer dos compromissos, ele ajustou uma espécie de alarme no scouter para avisa-lo com uma hora de antecedência.

Afinal, não desejava encarar o mau humor do imperador e seus famosos sermões, caso esquecesse-se dos compromissos, novamente.

Naquele instante, Chichi conseguira flutuar um pouco acima do chão e ele considerara que aprendeu rápido graças a ser uma guerreira, além de estar familiarizada com a manipulação e controle de ki.

A terráquea percebera há algum tempo que Kakarotto conseguia manipular o seu ki, assim como o deixava baixo, diferentemente dos demais, sempre sentindo o ki deles alto, passando a ter uma noção do nível de poder deles.

Já, em relação ao saiya-jin a sua frente, sabia que era forte, graças a aquela noite que tentou fugir, falhando miseravelmente, mas, não sabia o seu poder real, pois ele ocultava e ficava surpresa dele ser capaz de fazer isso.

Então, enquanto bebia um gole de água com o seu dono esperando para retornarem ao treino, sentado embaixo da sombra de uma frondosa árvore, próxima dali, ela pergunta:

- Percebo que manipula o ki, Kakarotto-sama. Como conseguiu aprender essa técnica? Nunca vi um saiya-jin usar ou qualquer outro alienígena.

Ele a olha por longos instantes, pensando em como poderia responder, sem suscitar desconfiança. Agradecia daquela transformação mexer tanto na aparência, pois, a impediria de ter qualquer alusão que ele era o jovem que conheceu quando criança e que fora ela que o ensinara sobre o ki, a senti-lo, assim como também manipula-lo.

Então, fala, ao perceber que não conseguiria dar uma resposta satisfatória, mas, esperava que o que falasse fosse o suficiente para abrandar a curiosidade dela, pelo menos, um pouco:

- Aprendi sozinho ao pesquisar sobre a sua raça... Ao contrário de todos da minha espécie, com exceção de Vegeta, sinto apreço em aprender coisas novas e como deve saber, ou suspeitar, meus conterrâneos tem facilidade em aprender técnicas. O motivo de nenhum outro saiya-jin usar tal habilidade é porque não possuem paciência para ficarem parados, quase que "estudando" ou "refletindo" sobre algo, pois, em nossas veias circula a vontade ardente de lutar, que é uma felicidade tão imensa, que a comparo a uma espécie de droga, extremamente viciante, sendo essa sensação ainda mais intensa frente a um adversário poderoso. Nem mesmo relações íntimas geram tamanho prazer como lutar para nós.

Chichi fica surpresa e após analisar Kakarotto, percebera que o que falava não era tão surreal e inclusive, incrivelmente lógico, evidenciando ainda mais o quanto parecia ser diferente dos outros saiya-jins, de uma forma que não conseguia definir muito bem, ainda.

Mas, não deixava de ser diferente e, portanto, a explicação dele bastou para ela, não percebendo com isso o alívio enorme que este sentiu, quando observou que a sua desculpa, funcionara. Que saciou a curiosidade da terráquea, ao menos naquele instante.

Porém, a única mentira que ele falara fora que aprendeu por si só. De fato, a sua raça, de uma maneira geral, só queria saber de lutar e somente se interessava por coisas fáceis e simples. Ficar pensando, refletindo e ponderando, assim como procurando ler para ampliar seus conhecimentos, não lhe agradavam. Ficarem parados muito tempo era estressante e só se interessavam em aprender golpes ou aprimorar suas técnicas de batalha.

Considerava que nesse aspecto, ele e Vegeta eram muito parecidos, acreditando serem os dois únicos saiya-jins do planeta a se dedicarem em aprimorar seus conhecimentos, em todos os campos e não somente aqueles relativos a batalhas.

Afinal, o Imperador, também gostava de ampliar seu conhecimento, não só no quesito lutas, mas, em relação a muitas coisas, apreciando o conhecimento adquirido.

Então, após a breve pausa, volta a treinar com Chichi, para que ela usasse o bukujutsu mais efetivamente.

Longe dali, no palácio, Vegeta estava no laboratório de sua escrava cientista particular, passando a mão no rosto e com a cauda se contorcendo em irritação na cintura, pois, sentiu o cheiro diferente nela e esta confirmou a gestação.

Sabia que Bulma tomava o anticoncepcional que era fornecido, inclusive regularmente pelos escravos que cuidavam disso e que sempre estavam nos horários designados e nos locais para entregar o medicamento. Inclusive os via pelos corredores e se inclina que o único motivo fora que o medicamente não era 100% efetivo para todos, o contrário do que o responsável pela criação e fabricação deste, prometera.

- Nappa! - exclama irado e o grandalhão aparece, apressado, suando frio, pois reconhecia pelo timbre que o imperador estava irritado, mais que o usual, embora, que como estava do lado de fora, não sabia do motivo.

- Sim, kokuô-sama - fala prontamente, se prostrando, ao entrar abruptamente no ambiente, quase tropeçando tamanha a pressa.

- Assim que saímos daqui, irá até o responsável pela ala médica para agendar uma cirurgia abortiva ainda hoje para a minha escrava cientista particular.

- Sim.

- Vegeta-sama. Não poderia ser para amanhã? - Bulma pergunta humildemente, prostrada, com este arqueando o cenho.

- Por que, escrava?

- Estou fazendo upload dos dados do frame principal do novo protótipo de robô de batalha e infelizmente, ele pede algumas confirmações antes de prosseguir com o procedimento. São os comandos de teste, básicos, para realização de movimentos. Se ficar sem a confirmação, por medida de segurança, abortará a operação e terei que recomeçar tudo de novo, o que tomaria quase que uma noite inteira, atrasando com isso a entrega estimada para o protótipo, uma vez que como sou fraca por ser uma chikyuu-jin, terei que me recuperar do procedimento cirúrgico, acabando por ficar não somente um dia em observação e sim, mais de um, pelo que desconfio. - fala ainda sem olha-lo.

Nisso, o imperador percebe que de fato, ocorreria um atraso e ela não desejava ninguém mais lidando com o novo protótipo, além de seu genitor.

Nisso, ao pensar no pai dela, sorri e fala:

- Há o seu pai. Ele está junto com você no projeto e pode muito bem executar as solicitações.

- Infelizmente, mestre, ele está cuidando de outro componente, a parte do frame de execução de complementos para aqueles que estou realizando e que exige ainda mais, pois se faz necessário supervisionar as linhas de comando, quase sempre. Por isso, dividimos as tarefas. Estamos visando agilizar a entregar para cumprir o prazo estimado. Se ele tivesse que lidar com as duas coisas, poderia acabar havendo falha em alguma delas, prejudicando assim o andamento do projeto que o senhor necessita no tempo determinado.

Ele sempre procurava prestar atenção no que ela falava, praticamente embebendo das palavras para compreender tudo o que era feito, embora, muitas vezes, não sendo aquele caso, o nível de informações beirava o nível dos cientistas, como se um conversasse com o outro, não conseguindo compreender por completo e tendo que pedir para falar novamente, com esta tentando adequar a muito custo a sua fala a uma pessoa leiga, o que era irritante e que o fazia sentir um idiota.

Porém, naquele caso, entendera. Só não lhe agradava o fato dela ficar um dia a mais com a sua cria bastarda em seu útero. Queria erradicar a existência desse ser fraco no ventre da mãe o quanto antes. Seu sangue e poder precisava ser preservado de qualquer mistura indesejada com uma raça inferior, acabando por se corromper.

Se Kakarotto queria misturar-se aos terráqueos, uma das raças mais fracas e patéticas do universo, contaminando a sua futura cria com o sangue sujo e inferior, o problema era exclusivamente dele. Se ele desejava comprometer a sua linhagem, isso não lhe dizia respeito.

Já, a dele, havia jurado a si mesmo, mantê-la pura e poderosa, sem qualquer mistura.

Pois, apesar dela ser muito inteligente, inclusive mais do que muitos outros alienígenas, isso ele reconhecia e que também compensava o fato de ser muito fraca, fisicamente, não deixava de pertencer, mesmo assim, a uma raça patética e fraca, que com certeza, geraria mestiços fracos, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. E por que não, mentalmente enfraquecidos?

Afinal, eram emotivos demais, ao ponto de seus atos serem muitas vezes incompreensíveis.

Observara, curiosamente, que ela não parecia preocupada com a cria que seria abortada, agindo como se estivesse resignada, parecendo que também não desejava aquela gravidez, notando o olhar inconsciente desta, a si mesmo, em relação ao seu ventre e o modo que falava, não demonstrando nem uma parte ínfima de raiva ou tristeza pelo aborto, pelo que percebera em sua análise meticulosa.

- Amanhã, a tarde, já terá terminado o upload de arquivos do frame?

- Sim, Vegeta-sama. A partir daí, o meu pai também terminará o dele, segundo a nossa previsão, inicial e poderá cuidar da minha parte, enquanto me recupero. - fala em um tom humilde, cabisbaixa.

Ele confessava que se sentia irritado dela não olha-lo, pois adorava olhar os orbes azuis como o céu, que podiam ficar coléricos como a tempestade mais violenta, pelo que se lembrara.

Confessava, que por mais estranho que fosse, sentia falta do lado desafiador dela, enquanto ofendia a si mesmo por pensar em algo assim, pois Bulma estava sendo uma escrava exemplar em todos os aspectos, não compreendendo o porque de se sentir incomodado com tal comportamento submisso, sendo que se incomodava e muito por não ter sido capaz de compreender tal linha de pensamento, por mais que se dedicasse a decifrar, ficando muitas vezes frustrado por causa disso.

Começara a ter esses pensamentos, quando ela, da noite para o dia, praticamente, começou a agir como uma escrava exemplar em todos os aspectos, inclusive indo a cama dele por si mesma, procurando-o e acabando por fazê-lo viciar no corpo dela, ao ponto de não conseguir se excitar por mais nenhuma outra fêmea, acabando por se amargurar, em parte, por causa disso, achando que talvez fosse uma feiticeira que lhe lançou um feitiço ou algo assim, para ter olhos somente para ela, fazendo a sua cauda se contorcer na cintura em um misto de frustração e raiva.

- Nappa, agende para amanhã à tarde e você a escoltará até lá. Entendido?

- Sim, senhor. - confirma ainda prostrado.

- Ótimo. Vamos.

Nisso, se retira do laboratório, com Bulma saindo da posição prostrada, se dirigindo à tela do computador principal, supervisionando os dados, enquanto que o imperador olhava uma última vez para a jovem cientista, entretida demais com os dados no monitor, se retirando e não compreendendo o que era a tristeza que sentia dentro de si e que restringia o seu coração, ainda mais frente a distância gigantesca que cada vez mais se abria entre eles, não compreendo os motivos de se importar com isso e algo assim feri-lo, estranhando ser capaz de sentir algo assim.

Tal como a fagulha de pesar quando ordenou a seu Kaulek agendar a cirurgia de aborto. Não sabe por que também se sentia abatido, em seu íntimo, enquanto que tivera de lutar consigo mesmo para ignorar a dor pungente a menção de seu ato para com a cria de ambos.

Sentindo seu nível de aborrecimento e irritação aumentar, resolve se retirar dali e "mergulhar" a mente em avaliação de projetos e demais decisões, que precisavam de seu aval, na esperança de cessar tais linhas de pensamento, incompreensíveis a ele, por serem tão impróprias e descabidas ao seu ver.


End file.
